schiavo
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Berseting di Universitas Konoha/Bukan tentang sekolah ninja atau ninja masuk kampus/Bagaimana jika Naruto menjadi budak Sasuke dan ditindas setiap hari karena dia adalah seorang Schiavo dengan status sosial yang berbeda/Sumarry gagal (harap maklum). Diperuntukan untuk Author sendiri dan semua SasuNaru lovers :3 :3/Lets Read/AU, OOC, gaje, dsb, no flame, R&R pliss :*/CHAP 8 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Schiavo'**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: All boys in anime Naruto, but from next Chap, ****SasuNaru**** is forever always**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

Sumarry: Berseting di Universitas Konoha/Bukan tentang sekolah ninja atau ninja masuk kampus/Bagaimana jika Naruto menjadi _budak_ Sasuke dan ditindas setiap hari karena dia adalah seorang _Schiavo _dengan status sosial yang berbeda/Sumarry gagal (harap maklum). Diperuntukan untuk Author sendiri dan semua SasuNaru lover :3 :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih memasuki gerbang dan berhenti diparkiran halaman kampus Universitas Konoha. Sebagian orang –yang kebanyakan kaum hawa –pasti akan menatap kea rah mobil. Bagi sebagian lagi yang sudah tahu siapa pemilik mobil pasti akan bersikap biasa saja –walaupun masih sempat mencuri pandang.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven keluar dari bangku kemudi. Wajah stoic menghiasi rupa tampannya yang berwarna putih susu bagai porselen. Sambil menyelempangkan tas dibahu kanannya asal, pemuda itu menutup pintu mobil dengan gaya khasnya. Debum sedikit keras dari pintu tadi membuat beberapa kaum hawa yang diam-diam mengagumi sosok itu hanya tersenyum ditempat masing-masing.

"Yo. Sasuke."

Sebuah suara menyapa pemuda raven.

Dia pemuda berambut sama seperti dirinya. Berkulit pucat juga, hanya saja ekspresi pemuda yang menyapa tadi terkesan lebih ramah.

"Sial sekali pagi-pagi aku harus bertemu denganmu Sai." Gumam Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Hahaaa, apa kau masih marah karena kejadian semalam? _Gomen_. _Gomen_. Aku pikir kau akan tidur dengan gadis itu, jadi aku langsung pulang dengan yang lainnya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gedung fakultas ekonomi.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti semalam lagi." Lanjut Sai saat mereka tengah berjalan di lorong gedung.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Sedikit ingat kejadian semalam dimana saat dia, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru pergi ke klub malam. Karena banyak gadis yang mendekatinya, ketiga temannya sibuk sendiri dan melupakan si pemuda raven. Setengah mabuk, Sasuke juga menyadari mungkin dia telah tidur bersama salah satu gadis yang baru dikenalnya di klub itu. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak begitu ingat. Hanya saja dia merasa sedikit kesal karena teman-temannya meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"_Nee_, aku harap kau tetap betah di kampus ini dan sistem disini." Kata Sai sambil terkekeh.

Pemuda disampingnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah anak pemilik Sharingan Corporation yang terkenal di kota Konoha. Dia adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari luar negeri dan baru tiga bulan kuliah di universitas Konoha.

"Maksudmu tentang _schiavo_?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai hanya tersenyum.

Menjadi anak orang kaya dan terpandang langsung membuat Sasuke masuk ke dalam sepuluh orang kaya di universitas ini. Sikapnya memang dingin dan jarang sekali berbicara atau membuat banyak ekspresi. Tapi pemuda itu sangat senang keluar malam dan menghambur-hamburkan uang. Banyak gadis yang menginginkannya, tapi sampai hari ini sepertinya sang Uchiha belum mempunyai pacar tetap. Pemuda itu masih sering berkencan dengan gadis-gadis yang berbeda.

"Kau ada kelas sekarang?" Tanya Sai.

"Hn. Tapi aku sedang malas." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama _schiavomu_?" tawar Sai dengan nada riang.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo lakukan lagi." Perintah seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Jangan lagi – Hmpph,,"

Sosok pirang yang tengah berlutut di bawahnya mencoba melepaskan diri ketika rambutnya ditarik dengan keras saat benda berukuran besar dan panjang memaksa menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oi. Suigetsu, jangan berlebihan, kau bisa kena sanksi." Suara dari pemuda berambut mangkuk terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan asusila yang tengah dilakukan oleh temannya.

"Siapa yang akan memberiku sanski." Kata Suigetsu cuek.

"Tentu saja Uchi-.." Belum selesai pemuda rambut mangkuk berkata, suara-suara obrolan ringan terdengar dari luar ruangan.

Orang yang namanya belum selesai disebut masuk.

" .. –ha Sasuke." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Hei. Kau sudah mulai lebih awal Suigetsu?" Sai –yang baru saja datang bersama Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Shino- mendekati pemuda berambut putih yang tengah memasang celananya kembali.

Uchiha Sasuke memaku Suigetsu sebentar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang terduduk dilantai, wajahnya merah dengan air mata yang membasahi sapphire kembarnya. Dia tengah mengelap mulutnya yang bercecer salvia. Sinar biru dimatanya memancarkan rasa sakit, sedih sekaligus malu. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Ja –jangan ,," pemuda pirang itu kembali memohon ketika pemuda berpupil lavender mendekatinya.

Sasuke hanya duduk di salah satu kursi dan menatap adegan itu. Neji tengah memaksa si pirang berlutut dibawahnya. Wajah stoic Uchiha bungsu tetap terpasang. Dilihatnya semua temannya mendekati pemuda pirang yang tengah berlutut dengan tubuh gemetar sementara, Neji dan Sai membuka seleting celana mereka.

Shikamaru, Rock Lee, dan Shino hanya berdiri dan tidak bicara.

"Sasuke, kau tidak menghentikan mereka, kasihan Naruto,," ucap pemuda berambut mangkuk yang tidak lain adalah Rock Lee.

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Mata hitam malamnya menatap ke arah pemuda pirang yang tengah terengah-engah sambil mengulum kejantanan ketiga temannya secara bergantian.

"Ukhhh, Mmmnn,," rintihan keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh.

"Sasuke,," Lee kembali memohon. Sama sekali tidak tega melihat pemuda pirang itu dijadikan pemuas nafsu. Walaupun dia tidak berteman dengan si pirang, tapi dia masih mempunyai hati nurani.

Sekilas, Sasuke bisa melihat saphire biru yang telah basah oleh air mata menatapnya –memohon untuk dikashiani. Sasuke mengerti. Teman-temannya tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya member perintah. Mereka akan terus melakukan pelecehan terhadap pemuda pirang yang tidak lain adalah _schiavo_nya.

"Ck. Mendokusai." Terdengar Shikamaru berdecak tidak sabaran. Jika saja pemuda raven itu bukanlah _tuan _si pirang, pasti dia akan langsung menghajarnya.

"Kau akan menghentikannya atau aku." Lanjut pemilik rambut nanas dengan nada marah tertahan.

"Akhhh, uhuk, uhuk,,"

"Sai, jangan menyodok keras seperti itu," Suigetsu mengomel.

Sosok pirang masih terbatuk-batuk sambil menutup mulutnya yang basah dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hiks,," terdengar isakan pelan.

"Hei, bodoh, jangan diam saja. Cepat layani kami." Suigetsu meraih bahu si pirang dengan kasar.

"Cukup."

Terdengar suara dingin dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Satu kata itu otomatis membuat ketika temannya yang sedang melakukan oral _sex _terpaksa berhenti.

"Huh, Sasuke, menyebalkan." Sai protes. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa membantah. Perintah Uchiha adalah mutlak. Bukan karena dia adalah anak orang kaya, tapi karena pemuda pirang –yang kini tengah menangis diam-diam- adalah _milik_ Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka melakukannya lagi padamu?!" teriak Kiba pada sosok berambut pirang didepannya.

"Mereka semua memang brengsek!" Kiba berteriak marah.

"Aku akan menghajar mereka!" lanjut Kiba sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kiba, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berhenti disitu."

Suara memerintah khas pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya membuat Kiba terpaksa mengalah dan kembali duduk.

"Aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya." Kiba berkata sarkasme sambil mendengus keras.

Iris biru langit sahabatnya meredup, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, Naruto,," Kiba bangkit dan menghampiri sahabat yang paling disayanginya. "Maaf .." kata Kiba sambil memeluk sosok si pirang dengan lembut. " Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata dingin seperti tadi. Aku hanya –kau tahu kan. Aku ingin sekali memukul wajah mereka semua." Jelas Kiba sambil mempererat pelukannya.

_Kumohon jangan menangis_. Tambah pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya dalam hati.

"Nee, Kiba, kau membuatku kesulitan bernafas."

"Ehhh?" Kiba buru-buru melepas dekapannya. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Maaf, " ulangnya pelan.

Senyum kecil terkembang di wajah tan milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Mata birunya tidak lagi menatap dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkena masalah. Melawan mereka sama saja kita berniat keluar dari kampus ini dengan citra buruk."

"Tapi mereka melakukan asusila padamu. Mereka yang seharusnya dihukum."

Saphire kembar Naruto hanya menatap buku yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Unn, tapi,,"

"Tapi apa? Kau mau bilang selama mereka tidak memperkosamu kau akan diam saja. Huh . Sudah ku duga Uchiha itu memang dalang utamanya. Dia yang harus kuhajar!" Kiba kembali di balut emosi.

"Kau akan menghajarnya lalu kita akan ditendang dari kampus ini," Naruto berkata sambil memajukan bibir kesal.

Kiba berusah keras untuk tidak berteriak marah. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang _schiavo _dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa Shikamaru melakukan sesuatu seperti mereka?" tanya Kiba hati-hati.

Naruto menggeleng. "Dia hanya melihat." Kata pemuda pirang dengan nada seperti berbisik.

Kiba tidak tahan lagi, digebraknya meja dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Dia juga brengsek. Walaupun dia _tuanku_, aku tetap tidak menyukainya."

Ingin rasanya Kiba melempar buku tugas di atas meja ke sembarang arah tapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya. Buku itu bukan bukunya, tapi milik Shikamaru.

Ditatapnya si pirang yang tengah berkutat dengan buku tugasnya. Ah. Jauh di salam hati, sebenarnya Kiba ingin menangis. Tidak peduli walaupun dia adalah laki-laki. Naruto begitu polos, impian satu-satunya hanya ingin masuk universitas terkenal sehingga dia bisa meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang manager perusahaan terkenal. Cita-cita yang lucu menurut Kiba, tapi, Naruto bersungguh-sungguh dengan mimpinya. Dia berhasil masuk Universitas Konoha yang terkenal walaupun harus menjadi seorang _schiavo_.

_Schiavo _diberikan kepada seratus orang terkaya di Universitas Konoha. Mereka dipilih secara acak berdasarkan tahun masuk. Tugas utama seorang _schiavo _adalah membantu tugas kuliah _tuan _mereka.

_Schiavo _sebenarnya adalah program Search of Intelecting Brain. Program yang merekrut semua lulusan High School ber-IQ tinggi untuk mendapat dana pendidikan dari donatur. Para donator tersebut adalah seratus keluarga terpilih tadi.

Entah sejak kapan program tersebut bernama _schiavo. _Kata itu sendiri berasal dari bahasa italia yang berarti 'budak itali'. Bukan budak seperti artian yang dikenal masyarakat umum, bukan budak pendidikan juga. Hanya saja, kata itu sudah terlanjur melekat dan menjadi bahasa sehari-hari penghuni kampus UK. Belakangan ini, mereka lebih nyaman menyebut _schiavo _dibanding mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa Search of Intelecting Brain.

Program itu sendiri membuat nama Universitas Konoha semakin terkenal. Hanya saja, terkadang, karena ego dan perbedaan status sosial, pandangan penghuni UK sudah berbeda. Mereka selalu menganggap _schiavo _adalah budak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka selalu dipandang sebelah mata dan dilecehkan.

Tidak masalah jika hanya dipandang sebelah mata atau dilecehkan, tapi lain cerita dengan _schiavo _Uchiha Sasuke. Sumpah demi apapun Kiba sangat membenci anak konglomerat itu. Karena dialah Naruto dilecehkan oleh teman-temannya. Menurutnya pemuda uchiha sangat sombong dan brengsek.

"Peraturan menyebutkan tugas seorang _schiavo _hanya membantu _tuan _mereka menyelesaikan tugas dan saling bertukar pikiran, mereka tidak berhak untuk memintamu melakukan sesuatu diluar tugas kuliah." Kiba memulai ceramahnya.

"Sementara yang dilakukan Uchiha SANGAT berlawanan dengan peraturan. Dia membiarkan teman-temannya melakukan pelecehan _sexual _padamu. Anak brengsek itu sama sekali tidak melarang bahkan menonton adegan tidak senonoh tanpa ekspresi, seharusnya dia yang ditendang keluar dari kampus."

"Oke. Dia memang orang kaya, anak seorang pengusaha sukses dan bergelimang harta, kuakui dia tampan, banyak gadis yang menginginkannya, tapi, Demi Tuhan, dia manusia paling brengsek seisi kampus."

"Kiba,," Naruto memanggil nama sahabatnya supaya sadar. Jika dibiarkan, Kiba tidak akan berhenti berbicara. Dia akan terus menghujat Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Naruto, padahal aku sudah minta pada Shikamaru kalau temannya, si rambut pantat ayam itu sakit jiwa, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Hmm, mungkin karena Uchiha adalah teman baiknya sementara aku hanya _budaknya_. Tapi, Shikamaru adalah anak ber-IQ tertinggi di kampus ini, seharusnya dia sadar apa yang dilakukan Uchiha adalah tindakan kriminal." Kiba terus bercerita –atau lebih tepatnya, menyampaikan unek-uneknya.

"Kita sama-sama seorang _schiavo _Naruto, tapi Shikamaru tidak pernah memintaku melakukan hal-hal aneh. Yeah, walaupun banyak yang memandang kita manusai rendahan karena bisa kuliah disini dengan uang dari _tuan _kita_, _tapi tetap saja kita adalah orang-orang terpilih karena IQ kita memang pantas untuk menerima ilmu disini. Uang lah yang membuat kita selalu dihina. Oke, aku memang bukan orang kaya, kau juga kan Naruto, tapi kita kan manusia seperti mereka, kita berhak menjalani kehidupan yang sama dikampus ini tanpa harus diinjak dan dihina."

"Apa karena Uchiha itu tidak suka memiliki _schiavo _laki-laki dibanding perempuan? Huh, aku tahu disini _schiavo _laki-laki bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi, hei, seharusnya dia tidak memandang gender bukan? Atau si Uchiha itu memang sakit. Jika tidak suka, kenapa tidak bilang ke dekan dan mencari _schiavo _perempuan. Kau bisa mempunyai _tuan _yang lebih baik dari Uchiha."

Kiba terus bicara sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Seharusnya kau protes Naruto, aku akan membantumu-"

Sebuah sentuhan dikening Kiba membuat pemuda itu terpaksa berhenti bicara. Naruto tengah menempelkan tangan kananannya pada keningnya –bersikap seperti orang yang tengah mengecek orang sakit panas.

"Naruto?"

"Kau juga bisa 'sakit' jika terus bicara sendiri seperti ini." Pemuda pirang itu berkata tenang.

Kiba menepis tangan tan Naruto sambil melengos malu.

"Aku hanya kesal," Kiba mengakui dengan nada menyerah. "Kau tahu, setiap kali aku mendengar ceritamu, aku gemas ingin memotong 'itu' mereka .."

Hening.

Kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan sebentar, lalu sama-sama terkekeh.

"_Baka_," gumam Naruto disela-sela senyumannya.

"Yah, pokoknya begitu." Kiba berkata singkat. "Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas, kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?"

"Ha? Memangnya aku ini bayi, enak saja." Naruto bersedekap tangan. Kiba tersenyum manis. Andai saja dia bukan tipe uke, pasti dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Walaupun selama kuliah disini pemuda pirang itu sering dilecehkan, bahkan entah kenapa beberapa gadis juga ikut tidak menyukainya dan Naruto sering menjadi korban pembullyan mereka, Naruto tetap bersikap ceria dan tersenyum. Kiba mengagumi sikap tabah pemuda bermata samudra itu. Ah, ya, jika ada kesempatan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba berjanji dia akan memaki pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan Universitas Konoha dibangun disebuah gedung tersendiri dan terpisah dari gedung fakultas manapun. Gedung tersebut berdesign klasik dan berlantai dua, terletak dibagian selatan wilayah kampus dikelilingi taman yang ditanami beraneka macam bunga dan rumput yang teratur rapi. Seperti namanya, hanya segelintir orang yang mau ke mendatangi tempat itu jika tidak benar-benar membutuhkan bahan materi dan terpaksa meminjam buku dari sana.

Diantara rak-rak buku, dibangku panjang dengan kursi berderet panjang, seorang pemuda berambut raven menatap tugas makalahnya dengan kedua alis saling bertaut. Makalah itu berisi tentang observasi sebuah organiasai masa yang merupakan tugas dari salah satu dosennya. Tugas itu sudah selesai –atau lebih tepatnya baru saja diselesaikan-. Semuanya benar. Hanya saja, bagi seorang Uchiha benar saja tidak cukup, dia menginginkan kesempurnaan.

Pemuda pirang yang duduk disebrangnya masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik si raven dengan mata biru langitnya yang mempesona. Menatap sedikit cemas kearah tugas yang baru saja dibuat olehnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke,,?"

Mendengar suaranya, kening sebelah kiri Sasuke berkedut.

"Paragrafnya terlalu sedikit. Pengaturan marginnya juga tidak pas." Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap _schiavonya_.

"Unn, " Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menurutnya, tugas yang diberikan Sasuke sudah dikerjakannya dengan sangat baik. Naruto sudah berkali-kali memeriksa setiap ejaan kalimat dan semuanya benar. Dari segi cetakan, judul, warna, cover makalah, semuanya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang diminta oleh si Uchiha bungsu. Tapi yah, Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah tidak teliti dengan semua pekerjaannya.

"Maaf, aku pikir itu sudah lebih baik dari kemarin."

Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan mendengar penuturan si pirang. Ditutupnya makalah itu, dan menjauhkannya.

"Apa harus kuperbaiki lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap ke mata biru yang tengah menanti dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Kau kerjakan sekarang dan hari ini harus selesai."

Perintah. Itu adalah kalimat perintah. Naruto tidak akan berani membantah, walaupun bibirnya sempat mengerucut protes, tapi tangannya tetap bergerak untuk meraih makalah tadi.

"Baiklah. Apa kesalahanku hanya paragraf dan margin?"

"Hn."

Dengan spidol berwarna merah, Naruto menulis dua kata kesalahannya tadi dilembaran kertas makalah.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Kau akan mengerjakan tugas itu dimana?"

Pertanyaan sang Uchiha memperlambat acara beres-beres Naruto. Wajah tannya sedikit merona.

"Umm, aku akan meminjam komputer perpustakaan, nanti aku akan mencetak tugas ini di kantor pengurus koran kampus. Biasanya Chouji-san tidak keberatan jika aku meminjam printernya."

"Jadi benar kalau kau tidak punya laptop untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku?"

"Um, yah, -aku belum bisa membelinya, mm, bibiku masih punya urusan lain. Aku hanya diperbolehkan memakai komputer di rumah." Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu. Bagaimana dia bisa bercerita kalau bibinya masih belum memberinya uang untuk membeli barang itu.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau setiap mahasiswa disini wajib memiliki laptop." Sasuke terus bicara, padahal dia sudah tahu permasalahan si pirang.

"Mm, nanti akan kupikirkan lagi." Naruto berkata. Jauh didalam hati, dia berdoa semoga saja bibinya mau memberinya uang nanti malam.

"Aku permisi, Sasuke," lanjut Naruto sambil memakai tas gendongnya –sementara dua buku tebal serta makalah yang salah tadi berada di pelukannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab pendek tanpa menatap langsung ke arah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tugas lagi?" pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto _ai _dikeningnya muncul dari balik bahu Naruto.

"Gaara-san." Naruto berseru –sedikit terkejut, lalu menarik nafas keras-keras. Matanya beralih dari layar monitor ke arah pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Pemuda itu tengah menarik kursi untuk tempat duduknya disebelah Naruto.

Gaara adalah anak fakultas kedokteran. Mereka berdua bertemu secara tidak sengaja ketika sedang sama-sama mencari buku diperpustakaan. Menurut Naruto, Gaara adalah orang yang baik, walaupun ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya selalu datar, tapi Gaara lebih baik dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka terjadi saat Naruto misuh-misuh frustasi karena tugas dari Sasuke sebulan lalu. Gaara merasa terganggu dengan suara berisiknya. Entah karena merasa kasihan atau memang berniat membantu, akhirnya Gaara mencari buku yang dibutuhkan Naruto. Dari pertemuan itulah, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan sekarang menjadi teman. Naruto menganggap Gaara baik karena dia mau berteman dengannya. Padahal Gaara masuk ke dalam seratus orang terkaya dan mempunyai seorang _schiavo _perempuan. Biarpun begitu Gaara tidak keberatan dengan pertemanan mereka –walaupun dia tahu Naruto adalah seorang _schiavo_. Pemuda pirang itu berpikir andai semua _tuan _bersikap seperti Gaara, pasti dia bisa menjadi _schiavo _tanpa harus mendapat tekanan fisik dan mental.

"Mengulang?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Hanya salah tata letak dan paragraf. Aku membuat setiap paragraf terlihat sedikit." Naruto menjelaskan lalu kembali memainkan tangannya diatas keyboard.

"Biasanya batas margin 1,5inci cukup bukan?"

"Itu sudah bagus. Kau hanya perlu menentukan kertas apa yang akan digunakan nanti."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya –tanda mengerti.

"Yoshh, kalau begitu, aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu lima menit."

Samar Gaara tersenyum tipis. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh helaian pirang Naruto. Perbuatannya sukses membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Gaara-san?" mata biru Naruto mengerjap heran.

"Aku, akan melindungimu." Kata Gaara seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kirinya masih menyentuh rambut diatas telinga kanan Naruto.

"Kau bersikap seperti Kiba," Naruto berkata dengan bibir mengerucut, -ngambek. Mau tidak mau Gaara terkekeh. Andai saja Naruto tahu kalau hanya dengannya saja senior bermata panda itu mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi dibanding hari-hari biasanya bersama orang lain.

"Mungkin, aku dan temanmu yang bernama Kiba memiliki perasaan yang sama jika melihat senyumanmu. Entahlah, insting untuk melindungi muncul begitu saja jika kau tersenyum dan mata birumu bercahaya."

Naruto terpaku, wajahnya memerah dan buru-buru menghindar dari jangkauan Gaara.

"Maaf,, aku mengerti, kau pasti berpikir aku sama seperti teman Uchiha."

"T-tidak." Naruto buru-buru mengambil tindakan, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Gaara merasa sama dengan mereka. "A-aku hanya sedikit, umm,,"

"Tidak apa." Potong Gaara. Mengerti kalau Naruto tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan sentuhan laki-laki karena trauma.

Hening. Naruto kembali mengetik di atas papan keyboard dengan sedikit kaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih belum punya laptop?" tanya Gaara mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Humm, nanti aku akan mencoba bertanya pada bibiku lagi."

"Kau boleh memakai milikku."

"Ehh?" kali ini Naruto menatap Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Gaara heran dengan ekspresi terkejut si pirang. Setau pemuda berkanji _ai _dikeingnya itu, dia sudah pernah menawarkan untuk memakai laptopnya ketika tahu Naruto tidak mempunyai laptop. Tapi, dia menolak dengan alasan akan membeli sendiri nanti.

"Uh, bukan begitu. Aku tidak bisa. Kau harus memakainya juga kan Gaara-san."

"Aku bisa memakai yang lain." Tukas Gaara ketika Naruto mulai mencari alasan. "Aku tahu pasti kau kerepotan jika mendapat tugas seperti ini dari Uchiha sementara kau harus memakai komputer perpustakaan. Kau akan bekerja dua kali dengan data-data yang harus berpindah dari satu computer ke komputer lain, belum lagi nanti kau harus mencetaknya."

Realita yang baru saja Gaara katakan otomastis membuat Naruto bungkam. Memang benar, jika dirumah dia bisa memakai komputer desktop milik bibinya, lain jika di kampus, tepatnya diperpustakaan. Jika sedang ramai dan penuh pemakai, otomatis Naruto harus antri untuk bisa mengerjakan tugas. Penawaran Seniornya barusan tidaklah main-main. Naruto yakin Gaara pasti bisa membeli dua atau tiga, bahkan mungkin lima laptop tanpa harus menunggu diberi uang. Dia hanya tinggal meminta kepada orang tuanya dan semua sudah tersedia. Jika Naruto memakai miliknya satu, Gaara sama sekali tidak merasa dirugikan. Toh, dia hanya ingin menolong, tidak ada maksud lain selain itu.

"Gaara-san,,"

"Aku akui itu artinya setuju." Potong Gaara.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara." Protes Naruto.

Gaara menyembunyikan senyum manisnya. "Tenang saja Naruto, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih santai kepadaku dan tidak kaku seperi itu."

Wajah Naruto memerah. Menurutnya Gaara benar-benar baik, dia orang kedua selain Kiba yang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Umm, baiklah." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah bersama Sai dan Neji ketika tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Kiba di koridor.

"Yo, Naruto." Sapa Sai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Pemuda berambut coklat disamping Naruto langsung menarik pemuda pirang itu supaya beringsut menjauhi ketiga orang yang ditatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Sai lagi dengan raut manis. Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangan. Mengerti kalau temannya ingin bersenang-senang.

"Naruto tidak akan pergi bersama kalian." Kata pemuda bertato segitiga dikedua pipinya dengan nada mengancam.

"Wow, Kau punya teman yang menyenangkan Naruto." Sai berkata dengan nada sedikit meremehkan –melirik Kiba sekilas sambil mengangkat alis.

"Dia _schiavo_ Shikamaru." Sasuke berkata malas. Sama sekali tidak ingin Sai mencari gara-gara dengan pemuda itu dan akhirnya harus berurusan dengan Shikamaru.

Tatapan pemuda Inuzuka beralih kepada Sasuke. Dengan kedua alis bertaut, dia melangkah ke hadapan si raven dan langsung melayangkan tinju dipipi mulus Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke yang tidak siap menerima perlakuannya langsung terhuyung ke belakang. Perbuatan Kiba sukses membuat sai dan Neji terbelalak kaget. Naruto sendiri langsung syok. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kiba berbuat seperti itu pada tuannya. Kiba memang membenci Sasuke dan ingin sekali menghajarnya, tapi diluar akal sehat jika pemuda berambut coklat itu benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kiba!" Naruto berseru dan meraih lengan sahabatnya.

Neji dan Sai meraih masing-masing bahu Sasuke ketika pemuda raven itu menegakan badan. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Tapi Naruto tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke benar-benar marah. Tatapan mata hitamnya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau orang kaya Uchiha. Kau punya banyak uang dan bebas melakukan apa saja. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kelakuanmu." Kiba berkata dengan penuh emosi.

"Kau bisa menyewa seorang wanita untukmu atau teman-temanmu. Kau dengar: WANITA. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi pada Naruto."

Cengkraman dilengan Kiba bertambah kuat.

"Kiba hentikan."

"Tidak. Aku belum puas bicara padanya." Kiba benar-benar sudah hilang kendali. Dia sadar kalau dikoridor bukan hanya ada mereka. Beberapa mahasiswa lain yang kebetulan lewat secara tidak sengaja ikut melihat perdebatan itu. Tapi siapa peduli, sekarang adalah kesempatan emas untuk bisa memaki Uchiha sepuasnya.

"Kiba hentikan atau aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu lagi." Naruto mengancam dengan nada dingin. Tidak peduli jika kalimatanya terdengar kekanakan. Kiba berbalik dan menatap sahabatnya. Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit marah dan meminta.

"Tapi Naruto, dia itu-" Ucapan Kiba tertahan ketika secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut nanas dikejauhan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

'Mati aku.' rutuk Kiba dalam hati

Terdengar deheman pelan dari Sasuke.

"Setelah ini, tunggu aku di tempat biasa."

Mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu sambil berlalu disampingnya. Tidak ada balasan dari perlakuan Kiba. Tidak ada cacian atau ancaman. Sasuke juga tidak balas memukul Kiba atau menyuruh salah satu temannya untuk melakukannya. Tidak, semua itu tidak ada. Naruto sadar, jika Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pasti dia mempunyai rencana lain. Rencana yang lebih kejam dibanding apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sahabatnya tadi. Naruto menelan ludah, mungkin mulai hari ini, Kiba akan menjadi bulan-bulanan para bawahan Sasuke seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola~~

Blue desu, apa kabar Minaaaaa ('-')/

You know what. Fic ini Blue bikin cz Blue butuh asupan SasuNaru rate M. Ngga tau lagi deh Blue harus ngomong apa. Semua cerita, nama dan tempat ini hanya fiktif. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Novel Blue yang judulnya Exodus State University yang straight. Gomene kalo gaje, OOC parah, and chap awal ngga langsung ada adegan 'nganu' Cuma grepe-grepe gaje dan begitulah *Blue ngga kuat ngomong to the point, gomene cz Blue ngga tega ma Naru T_T. Tapi jujur Blue suka Naruto ditindas gitu, ya walaupun Sasuke Cuma liatin, tapi ntr dia bakal jadi pahlawan utama (yang kesiangan), hahaaa :D

Yup, bagi yang berkenan buat ngasih kritik, silahkan. Blue ngarasa ngga pantes buat bilang ini fic bagus cz masi banyak Author diluar dinding- eh salah,diluar sana yang kemampuannya udah setingkat dewa *sembah-sembah.

Haruskah fic ini berlanjut atau cukup sampai disini? #Blue masih kurang PD :3

Arigatou buat Readers, Sailent Readers, yang udah mau baca, and terutama ripiuwer yang dengan senang hati Blue terima :3 (no flame *kedipmanja)

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	2. Chapter 2

_Search of Intelecting Brain adalah program perekrutan lulusan High School yang dilakukan Universitas Konoha kepada seluruh siswa yang baru lulus untuk mendapat beasiswa dari para donatur penting kampus UK (Universitas Konoha). Mereka dibebaskan dalam semua urusan biaya dan segala macam pengeluaran uang yang menyangkut pada proses belajar. Termasuk buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._

_Tugas utama selain belajar dengan normal layaknya mahasiswa lain adalah bertukar pikiran dengan donatur yang bersangkutan –dalam artian adalah anak dari para donatu, para dosen biasa menyebut mereka MIS-SIB atau para master donatur . Mereka diberi kebebasan untuk saling bertukar ide dan saling berbagi tugas –disini para anak donatur bisa memberikan tugas mereka pada penerima beasiswa dengan catatan tidak berlebihan. Proses pemilihan mereka berdasarkan tahun masuk dan dilakukan secara acak melalui program SIB (Search of Intelecting Brain) yang telah terprogram didalam komputer. Selain bisa menikmati fasilitas sama dengan yang lain, mereka juga bebas bergaul antar mahasiswa tanpa memandang status._

_Para penerima SIB dan MIS-SIB telah bersama dan mengerti tentang status masing-masing. Anggota SIB bukanlah mahasiswa yang dipilih sembarangan. Mereka dipilih berdasarkan sistem komputerisasi secara detail dari awal mereka masuk High School sampai lulus dan berkeriteria mampu belajar di Universitas Konoha. Mereka adalah seratus orang terpilih dan sudah melakukan ujian seleksi dari seribu orang secara online. Para Mis-SIB sendiri mengakui kalau penerima SIB memang patut untuk kuliah ditempat yang sama seperti mereka._

_Untuk 25 tahun program SIB berjalan lancar. Hingga suatu hari, hanya karena keisengan seseorang, nama penerima SIB telah berganti menjadi schiavo. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan keegoisan manusia –sekarang , sangat jarang terlihat pemandangan MIS-SIB dan SIB yang bisa berkumpul bersama. Jurang pemisah mulai terlihat ketika program tersebut telah berganti nama menjadi tuan dan schiavo._

_(Author's Note)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Schiavo'**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****SasuNaru, ****and** **All boys in anime Naruto**

**PS: Segala macam nama program, setting, penempatan karakter, hanya fiktif dan imajinasi Author, harap maklum jika **_**gaje**_** luar biasa :3, asal mula nama **_**Schiavo**_** akan dijelaskan seiring dengan alur cerita**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

* * *

"_Setelah ini, tunggu aku di tempat biasa."_

_Mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu sambil berlalu disampingnya. Tidak ada balasan dari perlakuan Kiba. Tidak ada cacian atau ancaman. Sasuke juga tidak balas memukul Kiba atau menyuruh salah satu temannya untuk melakukannya. Tidak, semua itu tidak ada. Naruto sadar, jika Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pasti dia mempunyai rencana lain. Rencana yang lebih kejam dibanding apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya. Naruto menelan ludah, mungkin mulai hari ini, sahabatnya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan para bawahan Sasuke seperti dirinya._

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Enjoy ~~

.

.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Shikamaru menatap seseorang dengan raut wajah serius dan ingin memukul orang itu tepat diwajah.

"Kau tidak tahu resiko apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Shikamaru berkata dengan nada marah tertahan. Pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah duduk dibangku taman hanya menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

Shikamaru berdecak keras ketika Kiba tidak kunjung menjawab setiap apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Umm, maafkan Kiba, itu semua salahku. Aku yakin dia melakukannya karena emosi." terdengar suara dari pemuda pirang yang duduk disamping Kiba. Shikamaru hampir melupakan keberadaan anak itu karena sejak tadi tetap berkonsentrasi menatap Kiba. Berharap hanya dengan menatapnya, dia bisa tahu sekenario macam apa yang tengah dibuat oleh _schiavonya_.

"Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu." Shikamaru berkata keras.

"Jangan membentak Naruto." Akhirnya Kiba bersuara –untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sejak tadi melakukan aksi bisu. Ditatapnya Shikamaru tepat dimata. Terserah _tuannya _akan memarahinya, mencaci, atau bahkan memukulnya karena perbuatannya pada Uchiha. Tapi Kiba tidak mengizinkan Shikamaru berkata kasar pada Naruto, biarpun dia adalah _tuannya_.

Kiba bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto gemetar sesaat ketika Shikamaru berkata padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kiba mengerti kalau sebenarnya si pirang takut bertatap muka dengan Shikamaru. Tahu sendiri dia teman Sasuke –yang tidak lain merupakan salah satu saksi tindakan pelecehan yang tugasnya hanya menonton tanpa berbuat apapun. Kiba meremas tangan kiri Naruto, mengingatkan pemuda itu kalau ada dia disampingnya. Kiba yakin kalau masalah sesungguhnya akan datang setelah ini.

"_Mendokusai_." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia tahu. Naruto takut padanya. Dan Kiba membelanya karena tahu itu. Pemuda berambut nanas itu kini serba salah. Bagaimana bisa dia memarahi _schiavonya _kalau setengah hatinya membenarkan tindakannya. Siapapun pasti akan bersikap seperti Kiba jika tahu apa yang telah Sasuke pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu bagaimana Uchiha itu bertindak. Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun tanpa menggunakan tangannya." Shikamaru berkata sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Aku tidak peduli." Kata Kiba keras kepala. "Aku tahu dia atau semua orang yang memujanya pasti akan membullyku. Huh, aku tidak takut. Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau kami –seorang _schiavo_- sudah tidak takut lagi dengan acara pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang tidak menyukai kami."

Shikamaru mengernyit diam-diam.

"_Ano_- aku akan mencoba bicara pada Sasuke. Maaf Kiba seharusnya aku tidak membawamu ke dalam masalahku." Naruto berkata dengan mimik menyesal.

"Jangan bicara begitu bodoh. Kau sahabatku, kau lebih penting daripada memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

"Tapi kau akan kena masalah sepertiku."

"Kita memang sering kena masalah bukan. Siapa peduli."

"Tapi ini Sasuke. Kau mengerti apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun orangnya termasuk si rambut bebek itu."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala dan menyebalkan."

Shikamaru terpana. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Ekspresi marahnya benar-benar menarik. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau dia kesal pada Kiba. Ingin menamparnya atau apa, sangat persis seperti dirinya, tapi Naruto tidak bisa marah pada Kiba. Mereka berdua sudah tahu resiko yang akan ditanggung nantinya. Seperti telah terbiasa dengan perlakuan orang-orang terhadap mereka karena status sosial. Baik Kiba maupun Naruto tidak masalah dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama mereka benar.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru menginterupsi perdebatan kecil diantara mereka.

"Jika dugaanku benar, apa yang Kiba lakukan tadi pasti masuk ke dalam koran kampus besok. Bahayanya disitu. Fans Sasuke pasti tidak terima jika wajah tampan sempurnanya telah dinodai oleh tangan seorang _schiavo_." Kata Shikamaru berlebihan dan langsung mendapat tatapan kesal dari dua orang dihadapannya.

"Aku serius. Mereka yang tidak terima pasti akan langsung membully kalian. Aku harap kalian –terutama kau Kiba, tidak keberatan dengan resiko itu."

Shikamaru menarik nafas. "Mengenai Sasuke, nanti aku akan bicara pribadi supaya tidak melakukan hal-hal mengerikan."

Naruto dan Kiba bertatapan. Mereka berdua menelan ludah bersamaan. Menyadari kalau masalah utama bukanlah tentang pembullyan dari fans. Tapi Sasuke. Biasanya, pemuda itu akan melakukan apapun jika ada orang yang mengganggunya. Bahkan tak segan-segan Sasuke akan menyuruh orang lain untuk membereskan pengganggu itu.

"Kalian pasti tahu atau pernah mendengar sesorang masuk rumah sakit karena berani berurusan dengannya. Masalah hukuman, dia tidak main-main. Berharaplah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan padamu Kiba."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang musik gedung fakultas seni terletak jauh dari keramaian. Disana Naruto tengah menunggu Sasuke. Ruangan itu sudah lama mereka gunakan jika sedang ada waktu bersama. Bersama dalam arti duduk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jika Naruto akan mengerjakan tugas, Sasuke akan tidur atau sibuk dengan ponselnya dalam diam. Naruto menyukai tempat itu karena sepi. Ruang musik jarang digunakan dan lebih sering menjadi tempat tongkrongan banyak orang. Tapi, semenjak Sasuke datang ke tempat itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menginjakan kaki diruang musik. Ruangan itu seperti telah dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk kecuali atas izinnya.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok pemuda berbalut kemeja berwarna merah marun. Bekas pukulan Kiba membuat pipi kiri pucatnya sedikit membengkak dan merah. Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku panjang sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan was-was. Tekad untuk meminta maaf karena kelakuan Kiba sudah bulat. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya menjadi korban teman-teman Sasuke.

"S-sasuke.." Naruto berkata dengan gugup. Perasaan bersalah muncul ketika dengan jelas dia bisa melihat lebam di pipi _tuannya_.

"Aku tahu kau akan minta maaf mengenai kejadian tadi. Aku juga tahu kau akan memintaku memaafkannya dan melepaskan teman kurang ajarmu itu." Sasuke langsung ke inti permasalahan. Dengan malas, dihempaskannya tubuh pemuda itu di salah satu bangku-bangku panjang yang mengisi ruangan.

"Maafkan aku .." Naruto berkata pelan. Tiba-tiba merasa kalah sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya. Belum apa-apa Sasuke sudah menebak isi pikirannya.

"Itu semua salahku Sasuke. Tolong jangan sakiti Kiba."

"Aku tahu itu salahmu." potong Sasuke sinis. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau ceritakan pada pemuda itu sehingga dia bisa bertindak luar biasa seperti tadi."

Naruto menunduk. Dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Jika saja dia tidak bercerita kepada Kiba bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke dan gengnya, pemuda itu pasti tidak akan nekat memukul Sasuke didepan umum.

"A-aku,,"

'Ayo berpikir Uzumaki. Jangan sampai Kiba dalam bahaya.'

"Aku akan melakukan apapun supaya kau mau memaafkan Kiba."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibir _schiavonya _membuat Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Naruto masih menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan keyakinan yang terpancar dari mata langitnya.

Huh. Bisa saja Sasuke tidak memperpanjang masalah tadi. Dia bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Toh hanya bengkak dipipi. Tidak sakit dan hanya menodai sedikit wajah tampannya. Tanpa bertindak langsungpun Sasuke tahu kalau fansnya pasti sudah menjalankan tugas mereka. Bergerak sendiri tanpa komando. Melakukan apapun demi memuaskan amarah mereka pada sosok yang telah melukainya.

Begitu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dia menghentikan permainan yang baru saja dimulai. Awalnya Sasuke berniat membuat sedikit keributan dengan pemuda itu, walaupun dia sadar kalau Shikamaru pasti akan turun tangan. Tapi, ketika _schiavonya _menawarkan diri untuk melakukan apa saja demi sahabat tercintanya, Sasuke berubah pikiran. Dia tidak tertarik dengan pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu setelah melihat Naruto. Sebagai pelampiasan, dia ingin berbuat sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah ide menjijikan muncul di otaknya. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan apapun?" tanya Sasuke bersikap seolah-olah tidak tertarik.

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk yakin. Ah. Dia benar-benar sangat polos. Sama sekali tidak menyadari seringaian mengerikan Sasuke tadi.

"Hm. Aku sedang bosan. Lagipula tanpa aku berbuat apapun, temanmu pasti sudah mendapat hukuman dari _mereka_."

Naruto terlihat patah semangat mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang sepenuhnya benar. Mereka disini adalah para fans sasuke dan orang-orang yang menjunjung tinggi nama Uchiha.

"Tapi bisa saja aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidak menyentuh temanmu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto memotong cepat sambil tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa dia tersenyum, yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah memastikan kalau Sasuke akan menolongnya.

"Hm. Singkat saja, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu."

"Apapun akan kulakukan." Naruto masih belum menyadari senyum aneh Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menikmati ekspresi itu. Sepolos itu kah _schiavonya_?

"Kau pernah mastrubasi?" Tanya Sasuke frontal yang langsung disambut tatapan kosong Naruto karena tidak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian wajah tan pemuda pirang itu merona.

"Ma-mastrubasi? Unn, Sasuke, tentu saja aku pernah .." Naruto berkata pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entah kenapa merasa sangat malu luar biasa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Merasa jebakannya berhasil.

"Aku pikir kau belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun." Kata Sasuke pura-pura bosan.

"Eh- itu .." wajah Naruto bertambah merah.

Ah. Sasuke bisa menebaknya. Naruto memang belum pernah melakukan hal itu. Jika dia mastrubasi tentu saja dia bisa melakukannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu. Aku ingin kau klimaks di depanku sekarang juga."

"Ehh!?" kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke, aku harus-"

"Kau bilang kau mau melakukan apa saja untuk temanmu bukan?" Sasuke berkata acuh tak acuh.

"Ta-tapi .." Naruto menelan ludah. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan onani didepan orang lain. Di depan seorang pria pula.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Itu terserah padamu. Sudah kubilang aku sedang bosan." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan.

"Umm ..." Naruto memejamkan matanya sebantar.

'Tidak apa-apa. Toh dihadapannya hanya ada Sasuke. Demi Kiba.' Naruto memikirkan masak-masak penawaran itu. Penawaran aneh dan diluar akal sehat menurutnya. Tapi jika dia bisa menyanggupinya, Sasuke akan menolong Kiba sekaligus menolong dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Satu kata persetujuan keluar begitu saja. Sasuke beralih padanya. Merasa sedikit senang. Sejak menjadi _schiavonya_, Naruto memang tidak pernah menolak apapun perintahnya. Jauh didalam hati, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersadar karena kejadian pemukulan tadi. Kata-kata pemuda Inuzuka telah membuka mata Sasuke. Ada sebuah pemikiran yang mengganggunya. Pemikiran tentang bagaimana bisa teman-temannya seperti Sai dan Sugestui tertarik pada Naruto dan bersikeras ingin tidur dengan pemuda itu. Padahal mereka bilang masih normal dan tetap berkencan dengan lawan jenis.

"_Aku normal. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Naruto dengan ekspersi itu –aku tidak bisa menahannya."_

Kata-kata Sai terekam jelas dikepalanya. Tanpa merubah wajah _stoicnya_, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tengah membuka resetling celananya dan menurunkannya sedikit.

"Buka semua celanamu." perintah Sasuke.

"Eh? Uh .." Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya. Mengabaikan rasa malunya, serta rasa penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _tuannya_, Naruto menarik turun semua celananya berikut celana dalamnya. Wajah tannya telah merona sempurna. Dengan hati-hati dia menaikan kedua kakinya ke bangku panjang dan mulai menyentuh miliknya sendiri.

"Sasuke .." kening Naruto saling bertaut lemah. Sekali lagi meminta keyakinan kalau _tuannya _tidak sedang bercanda.

"Lakukan." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Umm .." Naruto mulai memainkan tangannya. Naik turun memijit batang miliknya. Wajah tannya merona hebat. Bibir bawahnya digigit untuk menyembunyikan rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jika saja Sasuke normal. Dia pasti akan jijik atau malu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi, entah kenapa tubuhnya menghinati. Sasuke menikmati pemandangan itu. Pemandangan dimana Naruto memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan mata terpejam, wajah merona merah dengan keringat yang bermunculan dikeningnya –membuat seorang Naruto terlihat –eksotis. Desahan samar lolos dari bibirnya. Sayup Sasuke bisa mendengar pemuda pirang itu menyebut namanya.

Mata hitam bagai malam itu sontak melebar ketika mendapat sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba menghadiri tubuhnya. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku ingin kau bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang minta dipuaskan." kata Sasuke ketika merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia ikut terbawa suasana dengan permainannya sendiri.

Mata Naruto terbuka sedikit ketika Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Dada dan perutnya yang berwarna karamel langsung terlihat jelas.

"Kau bisa mengusap dadamu sendiri Naruto." kata Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Naruto yang bebas dan menuntunnya ke arah tonjolan didada kirinya sendiri.

"Seperti ini."

"Ngghh .." Naruto mengerang aneh ketika –secara sengaja –atau tidak, tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh sekilas tonjolan kecil didadanya. Tangan itu sendiri kini telah berganti menjadi tangan tannya.

"Sa-suke .." suara Naruto putus-putus.

"Jangan mengeluarkannya dulu, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan. Bersikaplah seperti seorang gadis yang minta 'dimasuki'."

Mata Naruto membulat sebentar mendengar kata kotor Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mengerti." katanya disela-sela aktivitas.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh. Kau pasti tahu bagian mana yang dimasuki jika dua orang laki-laki bercinta." Lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata frontal.

"Tapi, Sasu- Ngghh .." ucapan Naruto terputus ketika secara sengaja Sasuke memilin niple satunya lagi yang tak terjamah. Mencubit dan menariknya, perbuatannya sukses membuat tubuh Naruto gemetaran. Sensasi aneh dirasakan pemuda pirang itu.

"Lakukan Naruto, kau sudah berjanji." Sasuke berkata sambil berbisik di telinga si pirang. Perbuatan 'nakal' Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto bergidik dan menggumam tidak jelas.

Nyaman. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ingin terus mencium wangi citrus yang menyeruak dari tubuh _schiavonya_. Wangi padang kebun jeruk dan matahari musim panas. Desiran aneh kembali melanda Sasuke ketika tidak sengaja rambut Naruto menyentuh wajahnya –menggelitik pelan seolah-olah tengah menggodanya.

Sasuke sadar kalau dia telah ikut ambil dalam permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Merasa percuma melawan jika hasrat menggebu telah membuat otaknya berkabut sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jangan tanyakan sisi warasnya –yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

"Buka mulutmu Naruto." Sasuke memerintah dengan nada suara yang telah berubah. Terdengar dalam dan sedikit serak. Mengabaikan kebodohannya karena telah ikut terangsang dan membangkitkan gairah terpendam miliknya hanya karena mencium aroma memabukan dari tubuh Naruto, Sasuke memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut hangat _schiavonya _yang terbuka. Memerintahkan dengan isyarat mata untuk mengulumnya.

Hangat. Lambut dan basah. Benar-benar nikmat. Sasuke kini sadar mengenai apa yang dikatakan Sai waktu itu. Dia, _schiavonya_, Uzumaki Naruto, memang bisa membuat kaum _straight _menjadi seorang _gay_.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya yang telah basah karena cairan salvia Naruto. Tangan itu kemudian merambat turun menuju titik kecil diantara belahan kenyal pantat si pirang.

Tubuh Naruto otomatis menegang kaget ketika satu jari Sasuke menyentuh titik sempit sekaligus tersembunyi tersebut dan menyeruak ingin masuk.

"Sas- Akhhh-."

Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti akan protes. Tapi dia mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Kau mau berhenti disini." bisik Sasuke di telinga si pirang. Jari telunjuknya menerobos masuk dan mengacuhkan pekik tertahan Naruto.

"Sakit .. Sasuke .."

Sebersit rasa bersalah hadir ketika melihat kristal bening menuruni pipi Naruto. Air mata meleleh begitu saja dari saphire kembarnya.

"Hei, kau mau aku menyudahinya?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada lebih lembut. Jika boleh jujur dia sangat membenci perasaan merasa bersalah tadi. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Naruto beruraian air mata, Sasuke tidak akan bisa berbuat lebih buruk dari apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Biru langit Naruto menatap Sasuke, surai pirangnya bergoyang karena gelengan –tanda kalau dia tetap ingin melanjutkan. Air mata tetap mengalir dari saphire kembarnya. Desahan kecil juga selalu lolos dari bibirnya yang digigit oleh giginya sendiri. Sasuke sadar kalau sekarang Naruto tengah menahan semuanya. Benarkah Naruto mau melakukan semua ini hanya karena ingin temannya selamat?

"Sudah kubilang kau harus bersikap seperti seorang gadis." kata Sasuke mengabaikan rasa iba yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jari tengahnya kini ikut menamani telunjuk didalam lubang Naruto. Memainkan kedua jari tersebut kemudian, sementara Naruto semakin kuat menggigit bibir sampai membuatnya terkelupas dan berdarah untuk meredam suaranya.

Mengikuti perintah, Naruto membuka kakinya sedikit lebih lebar dan mulai mendesah hebat ketika secara sengaja Sasuke menemukan titik nikmatnya.

"Bagus, seperti itu dobe."

Mata biru Naruto menatap protes ketika Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Apa? Kau mau protes?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentak jari-jarinya.

"Aaaaahh, Sa-suke, tolong .." Naruto menatap sayu ke arah _tuannya_.

Berani sumpah Sasuke masih normal. Dia bisa kencan dengan wanita manapun yang diinginkannya. Bahkan dari kalangan seleberitis dan kalangan atas. Nama keluarga Uchiha memang telah menjadi rahasia umum karena kekayaannya. Banyak gadis yang mengincar Sasuke dan para orang tua yang ingin menjodohkan anak mereka.

Tapi, melihat Naruto kali ini –yang notaben adalah seorang laki-laki, entah kenapa membangunkan hasrat aneh di dalam dirinya. Jika bersama gadis yang menurutnya menarik dan Sasuke menyadari ketertarikan seksual yang berakhir diranjang itu sudah biasa. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke menyadari kalau dia ingin sekali bercinta dengan Naruto –seorang laki-laki.

Demi Dewa Jashin. Apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha bungsu itu?

Sasuke memainkan jarinya dengan tempo cepat. Mengeluarkan dan memasukannya dengan gerakan tidak beraturan. Satu sentakan membuat Naruto memekik dan tubuhnya menegang. Cairan berwarna putih hangat langsung menciprati perut dan tangannya. Naruto telah mencapai Klimaksnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya berita mengenai pemukulan Uchiha Sasuke oleh seorang pemuda _schiavo _bermarga Inuzuka langsung menjadi cover koran kampus.

_Pemukulan tidak beralasan dilakukan oleh seorang schiavo bernama Inuzuka Kiba dikoridor yang menghubungkan fakultas ekonomi dan Psikologi kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa saksi mata mengungkapkan kejadian tersebut sangat singkat tanpa ada perang mulut atau perdebatan. Uchiha Sasuke sendiri tidak pelawan perlakuan Inuzuka karena pemuda itu adalah teman schiavonya, ..._

"_Pemuda itu gila, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dia memukul tanpa sebab_."

"_ .. Nasib jelek untuknya. Pasti dia akan langsung merasakan 'hukuman' para fans Sasuke."_

Beberapa kalimat saksi mata mendominasi berita.

Pagi itu, sebagian banyak orang yang mengagungkan nama Uchiha dan menjadi mengikut setianya langsung heboh. Beberapa diantara mereka telah melancarkan aksinya. Loker Kiba sudah penuh dengan coretan dan lumpur, ketika pemuda bertato segitiga di pipi itu lewat dan menampakan diri, dia langsung diserang dengan cara dilempar permen karet, tomat, telur dan segala macam benda-benda lembek dan busuk. Bahkan perlakuan yang paling kejam adalah saat kiba lewat didepan fakultas ekonomi, seseorang menyiramnya dengan air bekas pel dari lantai dua. Benar-benar kesialan beruntun tengah dirasakan Kiba hari itu. Shikamaru mau tidak mau ikut turun tangan dan selalu berada di dekatnya. Jika ada Shikamaru, tidak ada yang berani membully Kiba secara terang-terangan. Bagi penghuni UK, pamor keluarga Nara tidak kalah penting dibanding Sasuke. Sebagian masih menghormati Shikamaru sebagai _pemilik _pemuda Inuzuka.

Diantara hiruk-pikuk yang sedang terjadi. Naruto sebagai teman sesama _schiavo _Kiba –yang secara terang-terangan dituding ikut membantu Inuzuka harus bernasib sama. Baru datang saja, pemuda pirang itu sudah ditarik oleh sekumpulan pria dan wanita ke toilet dan menenggelamkan wajah pemuda itu di bak yang penuh air sampai kehabisan nafas. Naruto masih bersyukur karena dia tidak dipaksa untuk mencium toilet.

Ketika Kiba sibuk dilindungi oleh Shikamaru, Naruto juga demikian, tapi tidak dilindungi oleh Sasuke. Melainkan Gaara. Setelah tau mengenai kejadian kemarin lewat jejaring sosial, pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung memasang badan untuk melindungi Naruto.

Sasuke? Entah kemana pemuda itu. Paling-paling menjadi penonton seperti biasa atau tengah bersenang-senang dengan pacar barunya.

Diperpustakaan yang sedikit pengunjung, dideretan bangku paling pojok dan terlihat sepi, Gaara tengah menekan ujung bibir Naruto yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah dengan sapu tangan.

"Ouchh,," Naruto meringgis, Gaara menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan khwatir tersembunyi.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Um, aku baik-baik saja, hehe .." Naruto mencoba tersenyum walaupun bibirnya perih. Luka itu didapatinya dari seorang gadis salah satu fans Sasuke, Naruto tidak tahu secara jelas karena tadi beberapa orang mengerubuni dirinya saat kejadian di toilet dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa panas dan perih. Seseorang menamparnya sampai bibirnya sobek.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk berkeliling sendirian. Untuk saat ini tidak bagus." kata Gaara sambil menatap sekeliling. Perpustakaan tidak begitu ramai karena hari sudah melewati siang. Hanya ada seorang laki-laki berkacamata tebal dibangku tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk –terlihat sibuk sendiri tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Walupun hanya sebentar, Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi keras di wajah seniornya. Gaara terlihat marah besar. Tapi ekspresi itu tertutup wajah acuh tak acuhnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan." gumam Gaara sambil menautkan alis. Jika Naruto akan aman bila bersamanya, bagaimana nanti jika dia sedang ada di kelas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara-san, aku mengkhwatirkan Kiba."

Gaara berdecak keras mendengar penuturan si pirang. Merasa tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naruto mencemaskan orang lain sementara keselamatan dirinya sendiri terancam.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi sepertinya dia telah aman bersama Shikamaru. Terakhir aku dengar dia tengah dikerjai dengan siraman air pel."

Iris biru Naruto terlihat gusar, dia memandang kesana-kemari tanpa fokus.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke dan bicara padanya."

"Tidak." Gaara menolak tegas dan dingin. "Apa yang kau pikiran sehingga punya ide seperti itu?"

"Aku .. Kemarin aku telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Sasuke untuk meminta fansnya supaya tidak membully Kiba." Naruto menjelaskan, sedikit salah tingkah ketika mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin di ruang musik. Benar-benar memalukan. Pikirnya. Tapi, hari ini Naruto harus kecewa karena Kiba tetap dibully. Padahal Sasuke sudah berjanji. Bohong. Apa Sasuke memang hanya mempermainkan Naruto dan berbohong demi kesenangannya sendiri. Naruto dilanda sejuta tanya.

"Kesepakatan?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Sedikit curiga pada Naruto yang terlihat tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Hanya kesepakatan kecil supaya Sasuke bisa menolong Kiba." Naruto menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal. Tatapannya beralih ke arah lain -sama sekali tidak ingin memandang Gaara. Perasaan bersalah muncul ketika Naruto harus berbohong pada seniornya yang sangat baik itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara seolah-olah tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya kesepakatan Gaara-san." Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk menutupi kejadian sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia cerita kalau dirinya telah klimaks dihadapan Sasuke demi menolong Kiba.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kemarin. Pemuda itu memintanya untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri, tapi kenapa Sasuke ikut memanjakannya. Sensasi aneh yang dirasakan Naruto waktu jari-jari Sasuke memasuki lubangnya juga aneh. Belum pernah Naruto merasakan rasa itu, apa istilahnya sakit tapi –nikmat.

Nikmat?

Blush. Wajah tannya pasti langsung memerah ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Sesuatu diantara kakinya akan berreaksi. Perasaan memalukan kembali menyerang dirinya.

"Apa yang orang itu lakukan padamu?" tanya Gaara ketika mendapati rona merah menghinggapi pipi Naruto. Surai pirang didepannya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin mengantar buku pada Sasuke. Ini tugas saat mata kuliah terakhirnya hari ini." Naruto berkata sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. Jika berlama-lama lagi dengan Gaara, Naruto akan merasa semakin salah tingkah.

Gaara meraih pergelangan Naruto dan menariknya sebelum pemuda pirang itu bangkit berdiri. Diantara suara srakk buku yang jatuh membentur lantai dengan latar belakang kaca lebar dibelakang pemuda pirang serta ruangan yang sepi, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Singkat. Hanya bergesek pelan dan meninggalkan sejumput rasa hangat disana.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Gaara berkata sambil berdiri dan menjauhkan diri. Meninggalkan pemandangan iris biru yang melebar karena keterkejutan bagai terkena aliran listrik dengan jumlah _volt _sepersekian _ampere _yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia seorang homo. Sudah kubilang padamu. Kenapa kau masih bersikeras melarangku untuk mendekatinya." Suigetsu menggeser ponsel pintarnya ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sebuah foto yang diambil secara epik dengan latar belakang lemari yang penuh buku. Fokus mata iris malam Sasuke terpaut pada sosok berambut pirang dan merah yang tengah berciuman.

"Aku yakin mereka berdua juga sudah tidur bersama. Yah, hanya dugaanku saja sih, tapi untuk apa Sabaku baik pada _schiavomu _dengan memberinya laptop dan melindunginya. Padahal dia sendiri punya seorang _schiavo_."

Sasuke tidak merespon opini teman bergigi runcing disampingnya.

Mereka tengah berada di kelas dan belajar, dosen didepan mereka tengah menjelaskan sebuah rumus ekonomi. Kelas tidak penuh. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang ada diruangan itu. Bangku-bangku panjang dan meja panjang yang mengisi ruangan itu telah terisi dengan orang-orang yang duduk dengan jarak tertentu. Bergerombol dan sebagian memisahkan diri.

Sasuke memilih duduk didekat jendela. Jika bosan, dia lebih memilih untuk menatap ke luar ruangan daripada ke papan tulis atau ke wajah sang dosen. Suigetsu kebetulan dikelas yang sama bersama dirinya. Pemuda yang sangat terobsesi dengan _schiavonya _mulai melancarkan aksinya supaya Sasuke mengizinkan dirinya tidur bersama Naruto.

"Kau memata-matai dia?" tanya Sasuke datar. Tidak peduli sebenarnya tentang Naruto atau sesuatu yang menyangkut pemuda pirang itu. Tapi, membayangkan Naruto mempunyai _stalker _macam Suigetsu, Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Ada sedikit rasa keberatan ketika menyadari Suigetsu hanya ingin menikmati tubuh si pirang.

"Tidak juga, aku mendapat foto ini dari salah satu orang -yang secara kebetulan memergoki mereka diam-diam."

"Lalu kau menunjukkannya padaku seolah aku akan percaya begitu saja? Aku pikir pasti Sabaku itu yang punya nafsu seperti dirimu." Sasuke berkata sarkasme.

Suigetsu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya pendirian Sasuke tidak akan bisa tergoyahkan dengan mudah.

"Kau lihat nanti saja. Jika kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, kau pasti akan percaya padaku." kata pemuda berambut putih itu sambil angkat bahu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan -merasa tidak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kelanjutan dengan kampus sebelah?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masih aman untuk sekarang. Beberapa diantara mereka tetap kontra seperti biasa secara diam-diam. Kau tahu kan ada batas wilayah dan hukum yang berlaku antara kedua universitas." Suigetsu berkata sambil menatap papan tulis.

"Berharaplah tidak ada pertumpahan darah lagi." Lanjut Suigetsu ketika Sasuke tidak lagi bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah insiden pemukulan wajahnya kemarin. Sasuke mendapati sedikit kehebohan dari fansnya. Ketika baru sampai kampus tadi pagi dia sudah diserang oleh sekumpulan gadis yang minta _dinotice _olehnya dan ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Jika saja tidak ada Neji, Sasuke pasti sudah dibuat pusing oleh suara berisik wanita-wanita itu. Terkadang menjadi populer dan digandrungi banyak penggemar membuatnya sedikit risih.

Ada sedikit rasa senang ketika tahu bagaimana nasib Inuzuka dan _schiavonya _yang ternyata ikut kena getahnya. Shikamaru menelponnya semalam dan meminta maaf secara pribadi, meminta dengan sangat supaya Sasuke tidak macam-macam pada _schiavonya_. Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati, walaupun mengenai masalah fansnya dia tidak ikut ambil bagian.

Sasuke merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat karena dia telah membuat janji kemarin dengan Naruto tapi ternyata para fansnya tetap membully Inuzuka. Sasuke yakin saat bertemu Naruto nanti, pemuda pirang itu pasti akan protes padanya. Huh. Salahkan dia yang telah membuat Sasuke hampir menjadi seorang _gay_. Tapi, diluar dugaan, Sasuke mendapat sedikit kejutan ketika Naruto mendatanginya bersama pemuda Sabaku. Sasuke yang baru saja ingin pindah kelas terpaksa berhenti dihadapan mereka.

"Ini bukumu Sasuke." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal. Tugas materi publik sosial yang akan dipelajarinya beberapa menit lagi. Andai saja Suigetsu ada disampingnya, pemuda itu pasti akan bersikap seperti pemenang karena dugaannya benar –karena Naruto dan Sabaku sepertinya punya hubungan khusus. Tapi sayang, Suigetsu telah melesat pergi untuk kelas berikutnya dan berpisah dengan Sasuke yang kini berjalan sendirian.

Setelah menerima buku, Sasuke hendak berlalu tanpa membuka mulut ketika Naruto melangkahkan kaki dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Sasuke, maaf, aku ingin bicara."

Iris malam Sasuke menatap bibir Naruto yang membengkak dan merah diujung sebelah kiri. Mengerti itu ulah siapa, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sabaku yang tengah menatapnya sambil bersedekap tangan. Biarpun dia seniornya, Sasuke tidak takut, lagipula pemuda bertato _Ai _itu pasti tidak akan berani berkata macam-macam padanya.

"Aku ada kelas lima menit lagi." Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai kesepakatan kita, kau berjanji untuk menghentikan fansmu supaya tidak membully Kiba." Naruto berkata dengan sedikit nada protes.

"Mereka melakukannya diluar kehendaku." Sasuke tetap tidak peduli.

"Tapi, Sasuke, kemarin-"

"Aku akan ada kelas, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Naruto." Gaara telah berdiri dibelakang Naruto –bersikap protektif. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi biarkan saja Uchiha pergi." kata Gaara tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Satu lagi musuhnya bertambah.

"Baguslah. Sepertinya senior kita lebih mengerti dibandingan dirimu Naruto." ucap Sasuke sarkasme sambil berlalu.

"Biarkan saja pengecut seperti Uchiha berdiri dibelakang layar seperti biasa."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan berbalik menatap Sabaku Gaara. "Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Bukankah kau sedang buru-buru dan ada kelas." Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Disebelahnya, Naruto tengah memasang wajah khwatir. Sangat jelas kalau dia tidak ingin ada ronde kedua hari ini.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dan tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak ingin mengenalmu. Perkataanku tadi kuambil dari sebagian rumor yang beredar. Kau selalu bertindak tanpa mengotori tanganmu sendiri, dan lain sebagainya-"

"Gaara-san." potong Naruto. "Jangan diteruskan, aku mohon."

Mata saphire indah milik Naruto memaku Gaara. Memohon dengan sangat supaya dia tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah." satu kata persetujuan langsung keluar dari mulut Gaara tanpa pikir panjang. Sepertinya dia telah mengerti. Tanpa menatap Uchiha yang masih diam, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menarik Naruto untuk pergi –sama sekali tidak mengizinkan si pirang membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bicara pada Uchiha.

Iris malam Sasuke menatap kepergian dua orang berbeda warna rambut yang telah menjauh dalam diam. Memperhatikan secara teliti bagaimana Sabaku bersikap pada _schiavonya_. Sasuke menyadari sikap protektif pemuda itu pada Naruto. Sebelah tangan Gaara diletakan dipunggung Naruto ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"... _Perkataanku tadi kuambil dari sebagian rumor yang beredar .."_

Sialan. Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Entah kenapa ,sekarang dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengikuti mata kuliah terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yataaaa …

UHHHHHH, AKHIRNYAAAAA

Blue bisa update fic ini juga. O, yeah, makasih atas sambutan hangatnya di ripiu, Blue tchintah kalian Minaaaa, #terharu

hanazawa kay, Himawari Wia, Heiwajima Shizaya, Misa Anaru, heriyandi kurosaki, , trisna, KyuuKyuu, Vianycka Hime, ika-chan, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, jiee, RaFa LLight S.N, miszshanty05, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Wazuka Arihyoshi, Zen Ikkika, ryu, megajewels2312, gici love sasunaru, , RisaSano

(be'cuz Blue g bisa bales ripiu satu2, Blue tulis nama kalian sebagai ucapan terimakasih :-D)

Ehem, Blue mikir lagi kayanya disini Naru super OOC yah, gomene :3

Sekali lagi fic ini fiktif dan murni imajinasi Blue, masalah setting, kaya perpus gitu, Blue ambil contoh perpus di anime 3D tintin, sementara ruang kelas and tata letaknya, Blue ngambil dari anime okami kodomo no ame to yuki. Selebihnya bayangkan sesuai Imajinasi Mina sekalian, ehehee :3 3 #maap kalo ceritanya gajeeee :3 *penginnya sih adegan bullynya lebih detail, tapi Blue masih belum tega, semoga d chap depan ada dikit, :-D, penginnya sih Blue juga bikin adegan 'nganu'nya, tapi, Belum saatnya, Blue masih belum ikhlas klo Naru dianuin selain ma Sasu, trus ngga mungkin Sasu langsung 'nganuin' Naru, doi kan masih normal (untuk sekarang, ga tau besok) hahahaaaa *ketawanista

Ho iya, bagi yang mau ngasih saran, atau request chap depan seperti apa, silahkan, siapa tahu bisa jadi bahan inspirasi Blue :3

Sekali lagi Blue ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang baca fic Blue ini, Reader, Silent Reader, terutama ripiuwer

Mint to R&R lagi ? Silahkan :3

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	3. Chapter 3

_Program Search of Intelecting Brain berubah nama menjadi schiavo di tahun ke 27 Universitas Konoha. Walaupun hampir semua penghuni kampus menyebut penerima SIB sebagai schiavo, tapi dosen tetap menganggap mereka sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi yang patut menerima SIB. Tidak semua schiavo bernasib kurang beruntung seperti Uzumaki. Schiavo lain bisa bersosialisasi tanpa memandang status. Menurut survey editor Koran kampus, Dari seratus mahasiswa terpilih, hampir sekitar tiga puluh persen SIB sering dikucilkan karena alasan tertentu. Alasan yang paling sering mendominasi adalah bagaimana tuan mereka 'mengakui' schiavo itu sendiri. Mereka berpikir para schiavo bisa kuliah di Universitas Konoha karena orang tua mereka. Jika mereka menang melawan ego, maka tidak akan mempermasalahkan perbedaan status. Lain jika ego telah berdiri di atas rasa lainnya._

_(Author's Note)_

**.**

**.**

'_**Schiavo'**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****SasuNaru, ****and ****All boys in anime Naruto**

**PS: Segala macam nama program, setting, penempatan karakter, hanya fiktif dan imajinasi Author, harap maklum jika **_**gaje**_** luar biasa :3, asal mula nama program SIB berubah menjadi **_**Schiavo**_** akan dijelaskan seiring dengan alur cerita**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

* * *

_Iris malam Sasuke menatap kepergian dua orang berbeda warna rambut yang telah menjauh dalam diam. Memperhatikan secara teliti bagaimana Sabaku bersikap pada schiavonya. Sasuke menyadari sikap protektif pemuda itu pada Naruto. Sebelah tangan Gaara diletakan dipunggung Naruto ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan dan membicarakan sesuatu._

_"... Perkataanku tadi kuambil dari sebagian rumor yang beredar .."_

_Sialan. Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Entah kenapa sekarang dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengikuti mata kuliah terakhirnya._

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah sederhana ditanah pertanian, terdapat keluarga kecil yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh kepala keluarga mereka. Ditempat itulah Uzumaki Naruto tinggal bersama bibinya yang tidak lain adalah pemilik rumah. Bibinya bernama Kurenai. Wanita itu memiliki dua orang anak. Anak pertama bernama Ino. Seorang gadis berambut pirang seksi yang seumuran dengan Naruto. Gadis itu tengah belajar di tahun kedua Universitas Oto. Adiknya bernama Konohamaru. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun yang duduk di _Elementary School_ kelas lima.

Untuk menghidupi kedua anaknya ditambah Naruto, Kurenai bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan swasta. Asuma –suaminya telah meninggal dua tahun lalu karena kecelakaan.

Menjadi beban orang lain yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan darah menjadi tantangan hidup sendiri bagi Naruto. Asuma yang baik hati telah mengadopsi dirinya dari panti asuhan. Pemuda pirang itu telah tinggal disana sejak kelas tiga _Junior School_. Saat itu, Asuma dan beberapa teman kantornya tengah mengadakan acara bakti amal. Entah bagaimana caranya dan alasan Asuma sendiri mengadopsi dirinya sampai sekarang Naruto tidak tahu. Saat dia sadar, dia telah berada di rumah pertanian ini. Asuma bukanlah orang kaya dan berada, tapi dia mengiinginkan Naruto tinggal dirumahnya.

"_Kau anak yang baik Naruto. Mulai hari ini kau menjadi anakku."_

Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan Asuma sebelum dia membawa Naruto kerumahnya. Semua penghuni rumah menyambut kedatangan Naruto secara antusias. Tapi, semenjak Naruto masuk Universitas Konoha, sikap Ino sedikit berubah padanya. Gadis itu lebih jutek dari biasanya dan terkadang berkata kasar. Bahkan tak segan-segan Ino menyuruh Naruto untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Padahal, masalah pekerjaan rumah sudah terjadwal dan peraturan itu sendiri dibuat oleh Kurenai. Sampai hari ini Naruto tidak tahu alasan gadis itu tiba-tiba membencinya. Konohamaru bilang kalau Ino tidak menyukai Naruto karena dia bisa masuk Universitas Konoha yang terkenal, sementara dia sendiri kuliah di kampus biasa.

Bukan salah Naruto memang jika dia bisa masuk universitas ternama seperti UK karena kemampuannya sendiri dan akhirnya mendapat beasiswa. Tapi, sepertinya alasan sederhana itu tidak bisa Ino terima begitu saja.

"Naruto-nii, ajari aku PR." suara bocak laki-laki memenuhi kamar Naruto. Pemuda itu tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar. Terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya –atau lebih tepatnya laptop seniornya.

"_Nee_, Naruto-nii, kau sedang belajar atau apa?" tanya Konohamaru dari balik bahu si pirang.

"Belajar tentu saja, tapi aku tidak mengerti, uhh .." Naruto menggaruk keningnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan benda itu ya?" tanya Konohamaru dengan nada menggoda.

"Hee? Enak saja, tentu saja bisa. Yang aku tidak bisa ini, rumus-rumus di program supaya otomatis menjumlah jika kuketik angka-angkanya." Naruto menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya Konohamaru lebih tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai sebuah program yang menampilkan grafik berwarna dengan angka-angka disisi kanan dan bawah di masing-masing warna berbeda yang tertera dilayar laptop.

"Padahal aku ingin memintamu mengerjakan PR-ku." Konohamaru memajukan bibir.

"Kau bilang minta diajari, bagaimana ceritanya sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk mengerjakannya."

Konohamaru terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Naruto. Biarpun pemuda itu bukan kakak kandungnya, tapi Konohamaru lebih dekat dengan Naruto dibanding dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Maka dari itu jangan sibuk terus dengan benda itu, huh."

Naruto menghentikan tangannya yang sibuk di atas papan keyboard. Menoleh, dia menatap Konohamaru yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya sambil bersedekap tangan.

"_Gomene_, aku harus mengerjakan tugas. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana kuliahku."

Konohamaru hanya mencibir jawaban Naruto. Bagaimana tidak tahu jika setiap hari Ino selalu membicarakan orang yang menjadi dambaan hatinya yang tidak lain adalah orang yang memberi Naruto beasiswa. Sedikit lupa siapa nama pemuda itu, Konohamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku dengar dari Nee-chan kau tidak akrab dengan pemuda itu. Kenapa harus susah-susah mengerjakan tugasnya."

"Karena memang ini tugasku." Naruto kembali fokus pada layar laptop didepannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan orang itu, seperti apa sih rupanya sampai-sampai Nee-chan tergila-gila dan Naruto-nii selalu menuruti perintahnya."

Tangan lincah Naruto yang tengah menari di atas keyboard otomatis terhenti.

"Ap-apa maksudmu konohamaru?" tanya Naruto sambil melayangkan tatapan protes.

"Huh, seperti aku tidak tahu saja. Terkadang kau bersikap seperti Nee-chan." Konohamaru menyeringai senang ketika mendapati sikap kaku Naruto.

"Gyaahahaaaaa, maka dari itu aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya."

"_Baka_, kau pernah melihatnya bukan. Kenapa bicara berlebihan seperti itu."

"Hanya melihat di majalah dan foto, aku kan tidak tahu bagaimana sikapnya."

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu daripada kau menyesal nantinya."

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau takut aku akan sepertimu dan Nee-chan?" Konohamaru semakin gencar menggoda si pirang.

"Jika kau menggodaku lagi. Aku akan menendangmu keluar kamar."

Lagi-lagi Konohamaru terbahak. Baginya sangat menyenangkan bisa menggoda Naruto sampai membuat pemuda pirang itu kesal dan akhirnya mereka bisa bermain seperti biasa.

"Kaa-san sudah tidur karena lelah sementara Nee-chan sedang keluar bersama temannya. Aku tidak tahu kepada siapa lagi meminta mengajari PR ku yang sulit ini." Konohamaru mengeluarkan jurus andalannya -_pupy eyes no jutsu._

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kerjakan bersama-sama." satu kedipan sebelah mata Naruto berikan kepada pemuda kecil yang telah habis akal untuk menggodanya.

"Siiiippppppo." Konohamaru mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

Karena insiden heboh kemarin, Naruto tidak sempat bertemu dengan Kiba. Keesokkan harinya ketika mereka bisa bertemu, Naruto langsung memeluk Kiba tanpa peduli kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Penampilan Kiba masih sama, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan yang menghampiri tubuhnya. Naruto yakin Shikamaru menjaga Inuzuka dengan baik.

Tatapan lembut Kiba berubah dingin ketika dia menyadari bibir Naruto memerah diujungnya.

"Mereka pasti melakukannya padamu juga kan?" tanya Kiba sambil berdecak sebal.

"Hanya lecet sedikit. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak terasa sakit. Untung saja Gaara-san melindungiku kemarin." kata Naruto ceria.

"Hm. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi kau harus hati-hati, sepertinya hari ini masih berlanjut."

"Tentu saja. Gaara-san akan menemaniku lagi. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa ketika aku bertanya bagaimana dengan mata kuliahnya."

Kiba tidak langsung menjawab. Dalam hati pemuda itu bertanya, apa Naruto begitu bodoh sehingga dia tidak menyadari ada sedikit perbedaan sikap senior itu padanya. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan sikap protektif Gaara yang berlebihan. Kiba hanya bisa memendam semua rasa herannya dalam hati. Toh, tidak masalah baginya daripada tidak ada yang menjaga Naruto. Perasaan benci pada Uchiha semakin dalam ketika menyadari Sasuke tidak berbuat apapun untuk melindungi _schiavonya_.

"Aku harus menemui Sasuke Kiba, nanti kita bertemu lagi jika aku ada waktu."

"Yup, hati-hati."

Naruto berbalik dan melesat pergi. Kiba menatap punggung sahabatnya sebentar sebelum dia sendiri berjalan menjauh untuk menghadiri mata kuliah pertamanya.

.

.

.

Langkah Naruto begitu ringan dan cepat ketika ia berjalan melalui fakultas hukum dan melanjutkan ke arah barat dimana fakultas seni berada. Untuk sementara ini belum ada yang mengganggunya, Naruto bernafas lega ketika sampai diruang musik dengan selamat -–belum ada tanda-tanda fans Sasuke yang menyerangnya. Diam-diam pemuda pirang itu bersyukur dalam hati. Dengan keyakinan penuh dibukannya pintu ruang musik dan berharap Sasuke sudah berada disana.

.

.

.

Suara pintu terbuka tepat ketika Sasuke tengah mengancingkan kemejanya. Iris malamnya bertemu dengan Saphire biru yang tengah membulat karena terkejut. Gadis disebelah Sasuke terlihat menahan malu dan salah tingkah. Kancing bajunya yang masih terbuka dan berantakan menampakan bra berwarna _pink_.

"Maaf, A-aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku." Naruto buru-buru membungkuk dan bersiap kabur.

"Masuk dobe." perintah Sasuke keras.

Naruto yang sudah berbalik hendak melesat pergi terpaksa terhenti. Ragu-ragu, kakinya melangkahkan memasuki ruangan. Matanya menatap ke arah lain selain kepada Sasuke maupun gadis disebelah si raven yang kini telah menata kembali pakaiannya.

"Lihat aku." perintah Sasuke ketika mendapati mata Naruto memandang tak tentu arah padahal pemuda itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Sang raven menyadari semburat merah dipipi Naruto. Merasa sedikit heran kenapa harus dia yang merasa malu. Mengabaikan gadis disebelahnya, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto sampai kepala mereka berdekatan dan meraih bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. Sasuke memberikan lumatan kasar tanpa lidah sebelum dia melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya. Naruto dilanda keterkejutan luar biasa dibanding sebelumnya. Mata birunya melebar tidak mengerti -–atau lebih tepatnya syok.

"Aku hanya membagi apa yang kurasakan bersamanya tadi." Sasuke berkata datar tanpa ditanya. Dia melirik wajah gadis disebelahnya yang hampir pingsan.

"Aku sudah selesai denganmu sekarang pergilah."

"B-baik, Uchiha-san." tergagap, gadis itu langsung berderap pergi sambil memeluk tasnya -–mengabaikan pemandangan tadi yang sempat membuat separuh nyawanya menghilang.

Suara pintu tertutup disambut helaan nafas panjang sasuke. Menyadari ada yang aneh, pandangan iris malamnya beralih pada Naruto yang masih dilanda ksyokan berat. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dan matanya masih melebar.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lelah.

"Sa-suke tadi itu- apa yang kau lakukan, didepan gadis itu dan, umm, bagaimana jika nanti orang lain tahu-"

"Diamlah." potong Sasuke cepat. Detik berikutnya dia berdecak sengit.

"Bukankah sudah biasa bagimu menerima ciuman seorang laki-laki?"

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Apa? Berciuman dengan laki-laki? Aku?"

"Aku dengar dari berita yang beredar, kau seorang homo."

"A-apa?" kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana rumor itu muncul, tapi, sepertinya itu yang orang katakan tentangmu."

Naruto mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat. Pantas saja dua hari belakangan ini banyak yang memandang aneh dirinya. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan akan menertawakannya jika ia lewat dihadapan mereka. Berbisik pelan dan terkikik seperti ada sesuatu yang lucu. Terkadang ekspresi jijik tersorot jelas dari mata-mata yang memandang hina status itu.

"A-ku bukan homo." Naruto berkata yakin walaupun tergagap pelan.

Sasuke menyeringai. Tidak peduli apa tanggapan Naruto, pemuda itu menikmati ekspresi si pirang yang terlihat pedih.

"Kau tahu, Sai dan Suigetsu ingin sekali tidur denganmu."

Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada tangan Naruto yang mencengkram erat tali tas punggungnya. Sangat erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tanda bahwa pemuda pirang itu tengah menahan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak-" Naruto ingin menyangkalnya, tapi semua kata-katanya tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Bukankah kau melakukannya dengan senior Sabaku?"

"Gaara-san tidak seperti itu." ucap Naruto keras. Jika Sasuke menghina dirinya, Naruto tidak keberatan atau tidak peduli lebih tepatnya. Tapi jika pemuda itu membawa-bawa nama Gaara, Naruto tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Gaara tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidupnya, apalagi sampai ikut terbawa reputasi jeleknya. Ingatan Naruto melayang pada kejadian kecupan singkat Gaara dibibirnya waktu diperpustakaan kemarin. Berpikir mungkin ada yang menyebarkan gosip tidak menyenangkan itu -–bahwa dia adalah seorang homo. Hei, tentu saja mereka salah. Awalnya Naruto juga berpikir demikian -–sangat heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Dan ketika dia mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu ketika bertanya, Naruto menyadari pikiran kotornya.

"_Aku ingin lukamu cepat sembuh."_

Jawaban yang Gaara berika waktu itu dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Gaara memang benar-benar khwatir padanya. Hampir saja Naruto berpikir mungkin Gaara bersikap sama seperti teman-teman Sasuke yang selalu menjadikannya bahan orientasi _sex_.

Tatapan tajam onyx Sasuke memaku Naruto. Merasa sedikit terkejut ternyata dia bisa berteriak seperti itu didepannya. Sedikit merasa kesal, Sasuke menyadari Naruto melakukan hal itu untuk membela Sabaku.

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu. Tapi, siapa yang tahu." Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Aku bisa membuktikan Gaara-san tidak seperti yang kau katakan Sasuke. Dia pemuda yang baik. Biarpun wajahnya datar begitu tapi sebenarnya dia peduli pada sekitarnya."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Sedikit mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan si pirang.

"_Well_, jika itu sekenariomu, aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana jika kau buktikan saja ucapanmu?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti. Masih dalam posisi berdirinya dihadapan Sasuke -–sementara pemuda raven itu tengah duduk sambil bersedekap tangan. Sasuke menatap Naruto lurus-lurus.

"Bagaimana jika kau buktikan kepadaku bahwa kau belum pernah tidur dengan seniormu atau dengan siapapun."

"Ehh?" lagi-lagi Naruto berseru kaget.

Sasuke berdecak lagi ketika Naruto kembali berseru dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Puaskan aku, dobe."

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke melihat ekspresi bodoh Naruto itu -–mata melebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka karena kaget. Tapi -–entah kenapa, baginya ekspresi itu sangat menggemaskan untuknya.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke, apa maksud perkataanmu."

"Seperti yang dilakukan gadis tadi, menggodaku dan lain sebagainya."

"Tapi aku bukan gadis." Naruto protes. "Lagipula kau sudah melakukannya tadi." Naruto melanjutkan dengan bisikan. Tapi Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya. Gadis itu yang menawari dirinya sendiri. Aku senang tadi kau datang. Baguslah kau menolongku. Aku jadi punya alasan untuk menyuruhnya pergi."

Naruto tidak membalas perkataannya. Benarkah Sasuke tidak melakukannya? Dan pemuda itu berterimakasih padaku? Pikiran Naruto berkecambuk.

"Sekarang lakukan apa yang aku mau." Sasuke kembali memerintah ketika Naruto terus mematung.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku hanya menerima perintahmu jika ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran." Naruto bersikeras menolak.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan tanpa membawa-bawa _schiavo _atau _tuan_. Hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke."

Naruto terpana, wajahnya memerah detik kemudian. Dalam hati bertanya kenapa Sasuke begitu blak-blakan padanya. Kenapa setiap hanya berdua, sikap berwibawa seorang Uchiha hilang entah kemana. Naruto tidak habis pikir.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Melihat ada perkembangan. Sasuke menarik Naruto sampai sosoknya jatuh ke pangkuannya –membiarkan tas punggung Naruto jatuh terlepas begitu saja membentur lantai.

"Sasuke?"

"Lakukan."

"Eh?"

"Dobe, berhentilah ber-ah eh oh didepanku."

"Teme. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kau memberi perintah tidak jelas begitu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyadari perbedaan sikap Naruto padanya. Entah kenapa sikap sedikit membengkangnya membuat si pirang terlihat semakin menarik dimatanya. Dan lagi, dapat darimana kata panggilan tadi? Ah. Jauh didalam hati, Sasuke menyadari kalau dirinya lebih suka Naruto yang seperti ini daripada Naruto yang lemah dan selalu mengiyakan setiap apa yang dikatakannya tanpa protes.

"Kubilang sejak awal, buktikan padaku kalau kau belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun dan puaskan aku." Sasuke berkata frontal.

Naruto tidak bergeming. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada leher Sasuke. Pikirannya berkelana. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Memuaskan? Bagaimana dia -–seorang pria, bisa memuaskan Sasuke.

"Aku bukan gadis Sasuke." Naruto kembali melancarkan protes.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu gadis atau apa. Aku melihatmu sebagai Naruto." kata Sasuke kalem. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat pemuda raven bisa mencium wangi yang setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu sampai hari ini terus mengganggunya -–wangi _citrus _Naruto. Dengan sengaja, Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Naruto.

"Aku bisa tahu seperti apa orang yang belum pernah melakukan _sex_." Sasuke berkata terang-terangan.

Semburat merah menyelimuti pipi tan Naruto -–membuat kesan manis diwajahnya yang tengah menahan malu.

"Aku memang belum pernah-" Naruto buru-buru menutup mulutnya untuk berhenti melanjutkan sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa merasa bodoh terlalu berterus terang pada pemuda raven itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" tanya Sasuke keras kepala.

"Tapi itu-"

"Pertama-tama kau harus menciumku." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"A-apa? Mencium?" Naruto membeo.

"Hn. Kau bisa melakukannya bukan?"

Naruto ragu-ragu. Haruskah dia mengikuti permainan Sasuke atau menolaknya. Jika di pengikuti perintah si raven, ada kemungkinan besar pemuda itu berhenti menyebutnya homo dan tidak menyangkut pautkan nama Gaara dengannya. Dan, sejak kapan Sasuke meminta dengan nada _seduktiv _seperti tadi yang -–entah kenapa, membuat jantung Naruto berdebar tidak karuan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Hanya saling menempel untuk beberapa detik sebelum Naruto memundurkan kepalanya kembali.

"S-sudah kulakukan. Apa sekarang kau sudah tahu aku bagaimana?" kata Naruto sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan menatap ke arah lain -–sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah si raven.

Sasuke terpana. Baru menyadari detik kemudian kalau Naruto baru saja menciumnya. Kening Sasuke berkerut kemudian, sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto menciumnya seperti itu.

"Apa yang seperti itu kau sebut ciuman?" tanya Sasuke tanpa merubah ekspresinya. Kedua tangannya yang bebas meraih pinggang bagian belakang Naruto supaya lebih mendekat. Mengabaikan protes Naruto yang ingin turun dari pangkuannya, Sasuke menahan pinggang Naruto yang ternyata lebih langsing dari dugaannya. Dada mereka kini saling menempel.

"Bu-bukankah begitu yang sering dilakukan oleh orang-orang? Memangnya apanya yang salah." Naruto berkata sambil mencuri pandang ke iris malam Sasuke, wajahnya tidak berhenti bersemu.

"Dobe." potong Sasuke. Menyadari sepenuhnya kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu menahau tentang hal itu. Dia benar-benar awam.

"Aku akan mengajarimu ."

"Mengajariku apa?"

"Tentu saja ciuman dobe."

"Ciuman? Tap-"

Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya -–tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto selanjutnya, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sama persis seperti yang dilakukan si pirang. Tapi ciumannya lebih lembut dan tidak kaku. Bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, Sasuke membuka bibirnya sendiri dan melakukan gerakan seperti menghisap.

Melupakan akal sehat dan segala hukum tabu. Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan semuanya dan memfokuskan pikiran hanya pada _schiavonya_.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya ketika sadar Naruto kehabisan nafas -–tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah. Bukan hanya payah dengan caranya mencium seseorang, ternyata Naruto lebih payah dalam urusan pernafasan.

"Kau bernafas lewat mana dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mencemoh. Pemuda yang ditatap hanya melayangkan protes melalui matanya. Dadanya masih naik turun tak beraturan.

"Bernafas lewat hidung dan jangan gunakan mulutmu. Sekarang lakukan seperti yang kulakukan."

Masih dengan nafas memburu, Naruto menatap kesal ke arah _tuannya_. Sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memerintahnya dengan sangat _bossy_. Seharusnya Naruto tidak menerima penawaran Sasuke untuk mengajarinya tadi. Tapi apa, belum saja Naruto menjawab, pemuda raven itu sudah menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Ulangi apa yang aku lakukan." perintah Uchiha bungsu lagi dengan sedikit penekanan.

Mata Saphire Naruto bergerak-gerak untuk protes, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Dia telah masuk ke dalam permainan _tuannya_.

Sedikit mengingat apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi, Naruto mengulang bagaimana cara pemuda itu melumat bibirnya. Sasuke sengaja diam dan tidak ikut berpartisipasi. Membiarkan Naruto melumat bibirnya dengan cara sedikit aneh karena kaku dan memang masih amatir. Tapi Sasuke menyukainya. Dia menyukai bagaimanapun cara Naruto bergerak sendiri seamatir apapun itu.

Tak lama, sesi ciuman kembali terputus. Sepertinya Naruto masih belum bisa mengatur bagaimana caranya bernafas. Tanpa menunggu atau memberikan perintah selanjutnya, Sasuke kembali menyerang bibir mungil Naruto. Jika sebelumnya dia melakukan _dry kiss_, kini Sasuke memainkan bibirnya dengan sedikit lebih liar -–menjurus ke _franch kiss_, setelah melakukan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan hisapan, bibir bawah Naruto digigit pelan hingga terbuka. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya, mengusap balik lidah Naruto yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan lidahnya, menyapu deretan gigi-giginya, lalu menggelitik langit-langit mulut si pirang hingga tanpa sadar Naruto melengguh pelan karena geli. Sasuke tidak berhenti begitu saja, dengan sengaja diajaknya lidah mereka untuk menari bersama.

Cengkraman kuat dibahu menyadarkan Sasuke untuk mengentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

Lagi-lagi ciuman terputus. Membuat lidah yang saling terpaut terlepas begitu saja meninggalkan jejak salvia. Obsidian Sasuke memaku Saphire Naruto yang telah berselimut kristal bening, berkaca-kaca indah dengan wajah yang merona bagai tomat matang. Bibirnya berkilap segar dengan rona menggoda. Membuat Sasuke ingin sekali lagi mencicipinya.

Persetan dengan kenormalan. Sasuke tidak peduli jika dirinya berakhir menjadi seorang _gay_. _Gay _untuk _schiavo _pirangnya.

Mengikuti Naluri -–atau memang dirinya telah mengikuti arus permainan Sasuke, Naruto balas mencium bibir pemuda raven dan melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan si raven tadi. Walaupun tidak semahir cara Sasuke, Naruto tetap melakukannya. Melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sasuke. Cara bernafasnya sudah membaik dari sebelumnya. Mengabaikan jerit protes sisi warasnya. Naruto balik mengajak dansa lidah Sasuke setelah lidahnya berhasil masuk ketika bibir Sasuke terbuka -–atau pemuda itu memang sengaja membukanya. Lidah Naruto mencicipi rasa dan seluruh isi mulut _tuannya_. Jika boleh jujur, Naruto belum pernah -–sama sekali- berciuman dengan seseorang seperti yang tengah dilakukannya bersama Sasuke sekarang. Naruto baru tahu kalau -–ternyata, berciuman dengan seseorang bisa terasa sangat nikmat seperti ini. Apa karena memang rasa sebuah ciuman seperti itu atau karena dengan Sasuke ia melakukannya, Naruto tidak tahu.

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Naruto sementara lidah mereka saling berdecak mencari kenikmatan. Kerasionalan Sasuke hilang sudah. Tanpa babibu lagi, dia langsung membalas ciuman si pirang. Ikut berpartisipasi dengan gerakan sedikit kasar dan tergesa -–berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang hati-hati dan sangat pelan.

Lagi. Decakan basah keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Lidah mereka bergerak liar saling menyentuh.

"Nnghhh .. Sasu-" Sasuke semakin gencar mencium lawan mainnya -–sama sekali tidak mengizinkan pemuda pirang didepannya bicara. Tangan kanannya merambat menuju tenguk Naruto dan menariknya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Desahan samar kembali terdengar. Sasuke melepas ciuman hanya sedetik untuk menghirup oksigen sebelum kembali melumat bibir lawan mainnya yang telah bengkak.

Cairan salvia menuruni dagu masing-masing. Kepala mereka berpindah posisi dari miring kanan kemudian miring kiri atau melakukan gerakan memutar sesuai irama ciuman.

Rasa sakit dirasakan Sasuke ketika rambutnya seperti tertarik. Ternyata jari-jari Naruto telah bersarang dikepalanya. Dari situlah rasa sakit tersebut berasal karena tanpa sadar Naruto menarik rambutnya dengan kasar. Dada mereka yang saling menempel bergesek pelan. Menimbulkan sensai yang sulit digambarkan.

Masing-masing kepala menyadari mungkin jika diteruskan, nafsu akan menguasai mereka sepenuhnya. Apalagi kini sebuah desakan terus memaksa dari tubuh bagian bawah mereka -–berdesir gelisah meminta lebih.

Berhenti. Seharusnya mereka berhenti. Sasuke menyadarinya. Perlahan, dia menghentikan ciuman panas mereka dan melepas bibirnya yang masih terpaut. Ditatapnya Naruto yang tengah mencari asupan oksigen. Wajahnya merah sempurna sampai telinga.

"Kau menikmatinya huh?" Sasuke berkata sambil mengusap salvia didagunya dengan ibu jari.

Seperti tersadar dari sihir yang baru saja membelenggunya, Naruto beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke dan mundur selangkah. Dengan cara kekanakan Naruto ikut menghapus salvia yang menuruni dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Tatapan matanya memaku Sasuke dalam diam sementara dadanya masih naik turun. Degup jantungnya tidak beraturan -bertalu-talu sampai membuat telinganya berdengung.

"A-aku ada kelas. Permisi." Naruto meraih tasnya yang berada di atas lantai dan berbalik tergesa -–setengah berlari dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan keluar ruangan -–meninggalkan senyum kecil Sasuke yang luput dari perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Mobil bermerk terkenal berwarna merah dengan logo kuda emas dibagian depan membelah jalanan sepi pinggir kota Konoha. Rambut merah seorang pemuda berkibar diterpa angin yang berasal dari jendela disamping kiri tubuhnya yang setengah terbuka. Musik klasik mengalun dari tape mobile. Sambil mengukuti irama dengan anggukan kepala, pemuda itu menatap hamparan lahan kosong sepanjang kiri kanan jalan. Sesekali lahan tersebut berisikan sepetak pohon jagung atau gandum. Selebihnya hanya ada hamparan rumput luas.

Pemandangan yang selalu disukainya -–karena baginya, menatap hamparan tanah tanpa rumah dan keriuhan gedung-gedung tinggi seperti di kota membuat perasaannya sedikit damai.

Baru saja tangannya terulur untuk meraih ponsel di jok sebelah, sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih melaju dengan kencang disebelahnya. Sentakan kecil karena kaget membuat jantung si pemuda terpompa cepat.

'Brengsek.' Umpat pemuda itu. Mengabaikan ponsel yang hendak diambilnya, menaikkan level kecepatannya. 120km/jam. Cukup untuk mengejar mobil yang telah membuatnya sport jantung tadi. Baginya, tidak ada kata maaf bagi orang yang mengganggu ketentramannya.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, kejar mengejar antar dua mobil lamborghini putih dan ferrari merah dijalanan luruspun terjadi. Mungkin karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi -–atau menyadari ada yang tidak beres, pengemudi lamborghini memperlambat laju jalannya sampai mobil ferrari mendahuluinya.

Surai merah pemilik ferrri mendecih kesal dan menepikan mobilnya persis didepan mobil putih.

Melepas _selt beltnya_, pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar. Sama persis seperti yang dilakukannya, pemilik lamborghini keluar dari bangku kemudi. Iris coklat kemerahan surai merah memaku sosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil putih. Rambut raven dengan kulit pucat, berumur sama seperti dirinya, tampang orang kaya, mahasiswa-. Kening pemuda berambut merah berkerut -–seperti mengingat sesuatu. Tak lama senyum terpasang di wajah _baby facenya_.

"UK huh?" gumam pemuda itu sambil menatap si raven.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Minggir dari jalanku." suara _baritonenya_ menggema diruang sepi sekitar mereka. Begitu sepi karena hanya ada angin yang memainkan sosok mereka -–membuat baju berkibar dan surai yang bergoyang tak tentu arah.

"Hm. Seperti rumor yang beredar. Apa semua penghuni kampus kalian memang sepertimu huh?"

Tatapan pemuda raven berubah dingin. "Jika ingin melakukannya. Lebih baik kita selesaikan sekarang."

Seringaian menyeramkan menghampiri pemuda berambut merah -–tanda kalau dia menyetujui ide briliant si raven.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan kata-katamu."

.

.

.

Decit sepatu terdengar memenuhi ruang olahraga. Suara bola yang didribble dan suara pekik tertahan menggema.

Tatapan heran dari beberapa pasang mata terarah pada sosok pemuda raven yang tengah berjalan memasuki gedung olahraga.

"Woah, Sasuke apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" Lee bertanya ketika Sasuke duduk disalah satu bangku penonton. Menghindari jawaban, pandangan iris malamnya menyapu ruangan sebentar sebelum melihat ke arah pemain basket yang tengah terlibat pertandingan seru. Seperti biasa, untuk mengasah kemampuan atau sekedar unjuk kebolehan, lapangan basket didalam ruang olahraga tersebut selalu ramai oleh sekumpulan pemuda.

Biasanya Sasuke akan ikut ambil bagian. Dia akan bergabung bersama Shikamaru, Sai, Suigetsu dan Neji. Jika dirinya tidak ada biasanya mereka mencari teman lain yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Hanya pukulan kecil dari salah satu penghuni sekolah sebelah."

"Apa? Serius. Siapa yang melakukannya?" Lee berteriak heboh mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Jelas saja. Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha akan babak belur seperti sekarang jika tidak karena berkelahi. Berkelahi dengan anak kampus sebelah. Itu cerita lain.

"_Pas_!" terdengar teriakan dari tengah lapangan. Lalu peluit panjang berbunyi -–tanda pertandingan telah usai.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sai berseru ketika menjadi orang pertama yang menghampiri pemuda raven dan menyadari ada yang aneh pada Uchiha bungsu.

"Sasuke dihajar mereka." Lee berkata ketika _genknya_ mendatangi tempat duduknya.

"Mereka?" tanya Suigetsu tidak mengerti. Neji membuka botol minuman dan langsung meneguk isinya.

"Universitas Suna." kata Shikamaru menjawab datar. Otaknya yang jenius langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Rock Lee.

"Benarkah!?" Sai langsung menyeruak ke tengah-tengah kerumunan dan meneliti bagaimana rupa Sasuke. Plester dikening. Pipi lebam. Hidung merona bagai tomat. Dan sebuah plester lagi di pipi kanan pucatnya. Harus diakui kalau saat ini penampilan Sasuke benar-benar sangat berantakan.

"Oh. _Man_. Penampilanmu lebih buruk dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu terkena pukulan." Sai terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah _stoic _kebangggaannya ketika mendengar percakapan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi." tanya Neji sambil menghempaskan diri dibangku panjang penonton.

"Hanya ingin adu kekuatan. Seperti biasa." Sasuke menjawab pendek.

"Tapi itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika mereka membalasmu dengan membawa pasukan?" Lee berkata dengan nada dilebihkan.

"Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga sudah tertera dengan jelas mengenai peraturan yang melarang kekerasaan di antara kedua universitas." Kata Suigetsu sambil sekali lagi memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau kenal siapa orangnya?" tanya Shikamaru. Tangannya tengah mengancingi kemeja setelah mengganti kaos sebelumnya yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Rambut merah dan mata merah mungkin." Sasuke angkat bahu. "Wajahnya seperti bocah bayi menyebalkan." tambahnya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Otaknya mengingat kembali bagaimana Sasuke harus seri dengan orang itu kemarin.

"Anggota akatsuki?" Neji menatap Sasuke dengan iris transparannya.

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawab tenang.

Kelima temannya membisu.

Universitas konoha. Kampus terkenal tanpa cela. Sekolah yang berisi orang-orang berada dengan sistem pendidikan yang terjamin. Semua lulusan kampus itu dijamin bisa bekerja ditempat-tempat yang mereka inginkan sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Memang benar uang berbicara, tapi fasilitas yang mereka dapatkan sangat sesuai dengan pengeluaran mereka. Sistem mengajar yang profesional ditambah dengan teknologi yang mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Hampir mendekati sempurna. Jika mereka sombong, tidak menjadi masalah selama mereka punya uang. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu mengenai kampus itu. Masuk ke dalam sepuluh universitas terbaik didunia dan sering menjadi perbincangan di majalah serta dunia digital. Ditambah program Search of Intelecting Brain yang terkenal diseluruh negeri, membuat siapapun ingin tahu seperti apa sebenarnya Universitas Konoha.

Tapi, dibalik semua gemerlap nama baik UK dan segala jenis prestasinya, kampus itu diam-diam menyimpan misteri kelam sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Misteri dimana Universitas Suna dan UK diam-diam menjadi musuh dalam selimut.

"Aku sedikit lupa cerita tentang kampus itu. Jika ada yang tahu, bisa kalian ceritakan ulang?" suara Sai memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tidak yakin." Lee berbisik pelan.

"Akan ku ceritakan." kata Shikamaru datar. Dia telah tahu ceritanya seperti apa. Sebagai pemilik _schiavo -_–hal itu sudah menjadi kewajiban. Karena, kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu berkaitan erat dengan program yang membawa nama baik UK itu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku pinjam laptopmu."

Naruto mendongakan kepala ketika suara Ino membuyarkan konsentrasinya dari depan layar laptop. Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya melangkah mendekatinya yang tengah duduk diatas kasur dengan laptop di depannya.

"Untuk apa, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

Ino mendecih pelan. "Kau itu enak sekali ya Naruto, pasti semua temanmu orang kaya." kata gadis itu sambil menghempaskan diri diranjang Naruto.

"Aku hanya diberi pinjam." balas Naruto singkat sambil kembali menatap layar. Orang rumah memang sudah tahu kalau dirinya mendapat pinjaman laptop dari Gaara. Kurenai meminta maaf karena dia belum bisa membelikan Naruto laptop. Permintaan 'ibu'nya disambut Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Bersikeras tidak apa-apa dan tidak ingin Kurenai memaksakan diri.

Naruto mengerti bagaimana Kurenai bekerja dan tugasnya sebagai _singel parents _yang harus menghidupi keluarga kecilnya. Berbekal pekerjaan Kurenai dan asuransi Asuma, Naruto tahu kalau uang yang dihasilkan sangat pas dengan pengeluaran satu keluarga. Untuk kebutuhan rumah, untuk biaya Konohamaru dan Ino, serta bekal Naruto walaupun semua biaya kuliahnya ditanggung donatur berkat program dari Universitas Konoha.

Sedikit mengingat masa lalunya, Naruto tahu bagaimana nasibnya setelah Asuma meninggal. Hampir saja dia tidak melanjutkan kuliah jika tidak mendapat program dari Universitasnya sekarang.

"Laptopmu lebih bagus dari punyaku. Aku ingin meminjamnya."

Suara Ino menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Berdecak dalam hati si pirang merutuki dirinya yang melamun ditengah tugas.

"Tapi ini bukan punyaku." Naruto menolak dengan halus. Menyadari mungkin Ino akan mengganggunya seperti biasa. Jika sedang _bad mood_, gadis itu sering marah-marah tidak jelas dan terkadang mendatangi kamarnya tanpa diminta, bersikap seperti gadis nakal dan terkadang mengancamnya untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"_Nee_, Naru, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?" Ino berkata lembut sambil mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Naruto mencoba tidak menanggapi sikap saudarinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengacuhkanku." Ino tersenyum sambil menggantungkan tangannya dihadapan Naruto. Sebuah kalung dengan gantungan berwarna hijau bergerak kesana kemari ketika Ino memainkannya.

Kalung itu ..

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk meraih kalung miliknya dari tangan Ino. Tapi tangan gadis itu buru-buru menjauh -–sama sekali tidak mengizinkan kalung tersebut untuk disentuh Naruto. Melihat raut kesal si pirang, Ino hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau membuatku kesal. Aku pikir benda ini sangat berharga bagimu, jadi kuambil saja."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Naruto menatap Ino gusar. Berpikir bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengambil miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Tidurmu sangat nyenyak Naruto sayang. Aku hanya ingin meminjam pensil kemarin malam. Tapi sepertinya aku sedang ingin meminta macam-macam padamu."

Naruto menyumpah dalam hati ketika menyadari ketololannya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan kalung yang selama ini bertengger dilehernya? Bukankah dia mandi dan telanjang. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa. Memang apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalungnya tidak terpasang ditempatnya lagi.

Naruto mematikan laptop setelah sebelumnya menyimpan file tugasnya. Ditutupnya laptop itu lalu disodorkannya benda berukuran tiga belas inchi lebih sedikit tersebut pada Ino.

"Ambillah jika kau ingin meminjamnya. Tapi kumohon kembalikan kalungku." pinta Naruto sambil menatap datar pada 'kakaknya'.

Ino menjauhkan diri, lalu berguling diatas ranjang Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal bersarung warna orange, Ino menatap kalung digenggamannya -–merasa tidak ada yang istimewa ketika melihat benda itu. Tapi Ino tahu kalau kalung yang sedang berada ditangannya sekarang adalah benda berharga Uzumaki karena benda tersebut merupakan satu-satunya peninggalan orang tua Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dengan laptop itu. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Minta tolong?" kening Naruto berkerut.

"Hanya permintaan kecil. Kau mau mengabulkannya bukan? Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengembalikan kalungmu."

Ino masih tersenyum hangat. Naruto tahu arti senyuman itu. Senyuman yang memiliki sejuta arti.

Perasaan Naruto tidak enak. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja.

Ino tersenyum sangat manis. "Aku ingin kau mengambil foto _topless_ Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yare~ Yare~

Ohayou, Miiiiii-nnaaaa :-D

Are? Sunday, 02/03/2014 13.23 *siang yang panas ini, Blue mo update fic :3

Oh, akhirnya Blue bisa update lagi. So, how about this chap? I think, umm- sedikit _awkward_ keknya yah *Blue no komen pokonya :3 Hoi iya, disini, awal mula konflik udah mulai muncul. Kalau sekedar meliput dunia UK mungkin bosen yah, jadi Blue ambil saingan Universitas Suna disini :-D, tokoh2 baru mungkin muncul setelah chap ini, n Blue masih pake karakter cowok #ga tau kenapa Blue belum bisa masukin chara cewek *gomene, kan ini cerita boys love (modus), yup, semoga aja muncul chara cewek selain Ino disini. Masalah pairing, Blue emang agak kolot, belum bisa bikin pairing lain selain OTP paporite Blue SASUNARU always :-* yah, semoga di chap depannya ada *berharap

Penjelasan settingan, ruang music yang biasa jadi _base camp_ SASUNARU, dalam imajinasi Blue sebuah ruangan yang berisi deretan bangku panjang membentuk dua jalur, jadi Cuma ada sisi kanan and sisi kiri, nggak ada meja. Meja cuma ada satu di tengah2 depan ruangan, di ruang music itu juga ada piano loh, letaknya di sudut kanan ruangan, tapi pianonya udah tua jadi jarang ada yang mainin n terongokok gitu aja. Rumah Asuma and Kurenai emang sengaja Blue bikin model rumah pertanian, jadi mereka bukan tinggal di kota. Inget kalo Naruto ke kampus pasti naik bus, disini Blue ambil model jalur yang diambil Sawako kalo ga salah nama tokoh utamanya di anime Kimini Todoke pas pulang n brangkat sekolah gitu :-*. Kampus UK and US itu deket, masih inget pas Suigetsu bilang kampus sebelah di chap sebelumnya, itu karena jaraknya sekitar 9 blok menurut itungan komplek di amerika sono *maap klo imajinasi Blue kemana2 :-D, kalau nonton Forest Gump pasti tau jarak 9 blok itu sejauh apa *padahal Blue sendiri juga kaga tau seberapa, haha, pokonya jalan kaki nyampe deh, sekitar 15-20 menitan :-P. Gedung olahraga tempat main basket, Blue ambil contoh di film 17 Again :3

Blue kira penjelasannya cukup yah, berasa pidato saking panjangnya. BTW, Blue pengin kalian nebak siapa pemuda yang naik mobil ferari and lambhorgini :-D

Yup, Blue ngga lupa buat ngucapin terimakasih buat para reader yang udah ngepollow n ngepaporite cerita Blue *ketchup satuh-satuh. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, Blue tulis semua nama ripiuwer chap kemarin *gomene kalo Blue ga bisa bales satu2, semua saran, semangat, kritik, Blue terima dengan senang hati. Semua request Blue pertimbangakan dan menjadi masukan tersendiri buat Blue :-D

**Misa Anaru, hanazawa kay, miszshanty05, megajewels2312, gici love sasunaru, Himawari Wia, , aikhizuna117, Vianycka Hime, himeko laura dervish cielo, A-Drei, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, , ghighichan twinsangels, Suke, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, shinzun, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, RaFa LLight S.N, Neko Twins Kagamine, Guest, RisaSano, meyy-chaan, Zen Ikkika, jjkkk, Zoy**

Tidak ada hal lain yang membuat Author merasa senang dan diberi kepercayaan buat terus nerusin fic dengan meninggalkan jejak. Blue tchintah klian guys. Terimakasih telah menjadi penyemangat Blue

Mind to ripiu? Or Flame? Or question? Or criticsm? Or suggestion? Or ganbatee for Blue

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	4. Chapter 4

_Search of Intelecting Brain . Ketika perekrutan telah dilakukan, seratus orang terpilih langsung diundang dengan surat secara khusus untuk datang ke Universitas Konoha. Pada saat menentukan siapa para donator yang akan mendanai para SIB, dekan dan para dosen melakukannya dengan sistem acak komputerisasi. Disaat yang sama, bagian petugas yang mengurusi progam SIB ikut sibuk dengan tugas mereka yaitu mendata para orang tua MIS-SIB ditahun yang sama yang terpilih sebagai calon donator baru. Para donator biasanya adalah orang-orang kaya yang telah menjalin kerjasama dengan Universitas Konoha baik dari dalam negeri atau dari luar negeri, baik dari tahun sebelumnya atau terpilih sebagai calon baru. Daftar donatur yang terpilih tersebut akan diinput kedalam program SIB. Setelah nama penerima SIB dan donator terkumpul, maka sistem akan melakukan pengacakan otomatis guna menentukan siapa MIS-SIB dan SIB yang akan berdampingan nantinya. Biasanya, tidak semua MIS-SIB dan SIB ada dalam fakultas yang sama. Jika fakultas mereka berbeda, maka dibutuhkan kerjasama untuk membagi waktu. Sebagai catatan penting, donator disini diharuskan mempunyai anak yang ikut belajar di Universitas Konoha._

_(Author's Note)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Schiavo'**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****SasuNaru, ****and****All boys in anime Naruto**

**PS: Segala macam nama program, setting, penempatan karakter, hanya fiktif dan imajinasi Author, harap maklum jika **_**gaje**_** luar biasa :3, asal mula nama **_**Schiavo**_** akan dijelaskan seiring dengan alur cerita**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

_"Minta tolong?" kening Naruto berkerut._

_"Hanya permintaan kecil. Kau mau mengabulkannya bukan? Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengembalikan kalungmu."_

_Ino masih tersenyum hangat. Naruto tahu arti senyuman itu. Senyuman yang memiliki sejuta arti._

_Perasaan Naruto tidak enak. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja._

_Ino tersenyum sangat manis. "Aku ingin kau mengambil foto topless Uchiha Sasuke."_

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Enjoyy~~

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang ketika mengingat kembali kejadian semalam bersama Ino. Permintaan gadis itu benar-benar aneh. Naruto tahu kalau saudaranya sangat mengidolakan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi menginginkan foto seperti yang diminta oleh gadis pirang pucat —yang sedikit gila, sama sekali tidak pernah Naruto duga. Bagaimana caranya dia mengambil foto Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak memakai baju.

Wajah Naruto panas tiba-tiba. Menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan kirinya, ingatan Naruto melayang saat terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan _tuannya_. Bagaimana bisa lupa jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri —Uzumaki Naruto telah berciuman liar dengan kesadaran penuh diruang musik tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

Menyadarkan diri sendiri dan berusaha menghilangkan debaran aneh ketika mengingat kejadian itu kembali, Naruto berasumsi kalau Sasuke tengah mempermainkannya seperti biasa. Alasan itu dipilih Naruto sendiri dan tidak keberatan sama sekali jika benar. Karena, jauh di dalam hati, ada keinginan kecil untuk menganggap perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya karena pemuda itu memang menyukainya. Tapi, jika dipikir ulang, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke sakit jiwa karena telah menyukai seorang laki-laki. Pemuda itu bisa mendapat banyak gadis cantik dengan kriteria sempurna. Tidak mungkin dia akan beralih menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Seorang gay —homo.

Homo.

Hembusan nafas panjang untuk kesekiam kalinya membuat Naruto tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Seharusnya dia tidak memikirkan homo atau Sasuke. Seharusnya dia merutuki kebodohannya karena telah ikut terlarut dalam permainan Sasuke kemarin —berpikir bagaimana bisa dia menikmati ciuman itu. Seharusnya dia memikirkan permintaan gila Ino. Seharusnya. Ah seharusnya apa.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Setiap masalahnya pasti berakhir pada satu orang, dia, yang tidak lain adalah _tuannya _sendiri.

Sejak datang ke kampus tadi pagi Naruto belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setelah melewati dua mata kuliah, makan, bertemu dengan Kiba sebentar, sekarang Naruto tengah duduk dibangku taman fakultas Sastra yang sepi. Tangan tannya sejak tadi tengah sibuk menulis dilembaran kertas putih buku tulisnya —membuat rangkuman salah satu buku pelajaran untuk menghafal. Sesekali tangan itu berhenti dan Naruto kembali melamun. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Pemuda itu bersyukur karena sejak tadi tidak ada orang yang lewat didepannya atau berkeliaran didekatnya. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sangat jarang bagi Naruto untuk bisa tenang sehari tanpa diganggu oleh fans Sasuke. Jauh di dalam hati surai pirang, berbagai pertanyaan terus menghantuinya selama ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Uchiha Sasuke bisa terkenal oleh banyak orang dan banyak yang memujanya —tak terkecuali saudarinya sendiri. _Tuannya _bukan artis atau aktor terkenal, dia juga bukan seorang model top yang mengisi setiap halaman sebuah majalah. Tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu begitu terkenal di kalangan masyarakat. Sedikit ingat Gaara pernah memberitahu Naruto kalau ayah Sasuke adalah seorang sosialita. Disamping karena terkenal akan kedermawanannya. Keluarga Uchiha juga terkenal dengan perusahaannya yang menguasai hampir semua pasar ekonomi. Tak jarang beberapa media cetak dan elektronik membicarakan segala amal yang dilakukan pasangan Uchiha berikut dengan kesuksesan keluarganya.

Memikirkannya lagi, Naruto menyimpulkan mungkin dari situlah Sasuke begitu terkenal tanpa menjadi seorang selebtitis. Mempunyai _tuan _yang terkenal sama sekali bukan mimpi indah bagi pemuda pirang itu. Bagaimana bisa ikut senang jika ada saja alasan fans Sasuke untuk tidak menyukainya dan berakhir dengan segala macam tindak pembullyan. Kiba pernah memberitahunya kalau banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi _schiavo _Sasuke. Kapan lagi bisa dekat dengan seorang Uchiha. Begitu pikir mereka. Dari situlah muncul asumsi kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi orang terpilih untuk menerima beasiswa dan bisa bersanding dengan Sasuke. Lalu apa salah Naruto? Toh selama ini dia tidak ikut bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke. Yang didapatinya hanya kesialan beruntun. Lagipula saat pemilihan _schiavo _dilakukan, dekan dan para dosen melakukannya secara acak tanpa tahu siapa _schiavo _dan siapa _tuannya_.

Getar ponsel di saku celana kiri membuyarkan lamunan panjang Naruto. Sebuah pesan. Dari Uchiha Sasuke.

_Datang ke gedung olahraga. Sekarang. Aku ingin menyerahkan tugasku yang menumpuk._

Singkat dengan tanda baca memerintah seperti biasa. Merapikan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Naruto berkeluh kesah sebentar sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan waktu damainya. Harapan terakhirnya adalah tidak ada teman Sasuke ditempat itu.

.

.

.

"Ternyata begitu. Aku sedikit ingat tapi entah kenapa ketika mendengarnya lagi perasaanku menjadi sedikit buruk." Sai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu Shikamaru selesai bercerita tentang masa lalu UK dan Universitas Suna seperti apa.

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa sampai saat ini tetap membuat takut." Lee ikut berkomentar.

"Kita ini mahasiswa biasa. Yang seharusnya waspada adalah pemilik _schiavo _seperti Shika dan Sasuke, benar kan." Suigetsu berkata enteng dengan alis ditinggikan.

"Berhenti membahas hal ini. Bukankah sudah ada larangan untuk tidak membicarakannya? Sekarang berbeda dengan dulu. Kedua universitas sekarang telah berdamai dan tidak meributkan hal itu lagi." Neji menengahi sambil menatap Shikamaru yang tetap memasang wajah acuh tak acuh. Sikapnya seolah berkata jangan-salahkan-aku-mereka-yang-memintaku-bercerita.

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, keenam pemuda itu dikagetkan dengan derap langkah kecil seseorang. Kepala mereka beralih —menoleh ke arah tamu yang tak diundang.

"Ah. Maaf." Ucap pemuda pirang dengan sedikit kaku. Sedikit merasa canggung karena mendapat tatapan dari keenam orang yang —sebenarnya tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk tanpa bersuara sedikitpun bangkit berdiri.

"Sasuke kau menyuruh dia datang kemari?" tanya Shikamaru. Entah kenapa merasa sedikit was-was. Pikirannya telah diisi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha bungsu sekarang mengingat _moodnya _sedang tidak bagus. Semoga saja pemuda itu tidak melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada _schiavonya_.

"Hn. Aku akan pergi dengannya sekarang." Sasuke berkata datar sambil keluar dari kerumunan kelima temannya. Berjalan pelan, dia menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya —berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat duduknya tadi. Sasuke yakin pemuda pirang itu pasti tidak akan berani dekat-dekat dengan kelima temannya.

"Ikut aku." perintah Sasuke ketika berjalan melewati Naruto. Tanpa menjawab, pemuda itu berjalan dibelakang —mengikutinya tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Dua orang berjalan beriringan melewati sepanjang koridor fakultas Informatika setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Sepasang dua pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka diam-diam ketika menyadari siapa dua pemuda itu. Mereka —_tuan _dan _schiavo _yang paling terkenal dikampus.

Jika Sasuke terkenal dengan segala macam citra baik, sebaliknya Naruto terkenal dengan banyaknya orang yang tidak menyukainya. Seperti dalam film, hampir semua penghuni kampus tahu bagaimana nasib pemuda itu setiap harinya. Dicaci dan dihina, bahkan sampai ke taraf kekerasan. Jika saja hal itu dilakukan oleh sesama pria, mungkin masih dianggap wajar. Tapi, siapa sangka jika yang sering membullynya adalah sekumpulan perempuan yang hanya dilandasi rasa iri dengan status pemuda itu karena bisa selalu dekat Uchiha Sasuke. Alasan yang tidak logis memang. Tapi, hanya itu alasan yang paling melatarbelakangi tindakan mereka.

Naruto melirik kekanan dan kekiri dengan ekor matanya. Jauh didalam hati dia bertanya sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke dan mau kemana mereka. Setahu si pirang, Sasuke mengirim email padanya dan menyuruhnya mengambil tugas —yang katanya menumpuk. Tapi, nyatanya pemuda raven itu hanya memberi titah untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa kata. Tanpa obrolan. Tanpa sapaan. Tanpa segala macam perlakuan yang menunjukan kalau mereka saling kenal, kedua orang itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kening Naruto berkerut ketika kini mereka telah berada dibelakang gudang. Gudang itu adalah bangunan berbentuk persegi panjang dengan atap tinggi berlantai dua. Terletak jauh dari bangunan fakultas manapun dan jarang ada yang datang ke sana. Tempat tersebut biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai seperti lemari, kursi, meja, dan buku-buku tua.

Naruto berdiri ditanah lapang yang membentuk bukit kecil. Rumput halus menutupi tanah dengan sempurna. Sebatang pohon _ek _tua dan berdahan rindang menjulang tinggi diantara hamparan rumput. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang telah menghempaskan diri dibawah pohon itu dan mulai menutup matanya. Bersandar dibatang pohon, pemuda itu mulai terlelap tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pada Naruto.

Naruto masih mematung dan memandang Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat penampilan Sasuke dalam keadaan sangat berantakan. Sejak pertama melihat Sasuke tadi, berbagai pertanyaan mengganggu si pirang —pipi kiri pemuda itu lebam dengan memar di hidung, di sudut mulut juga demikian, sementara plester bertengger dikening dan pipi kanannnya.

Ingin sekali si pirang bertanya tapi masih ragu. Bagaimana jika nanti dia membuka mulut, Sasuke akan marah-marah padanya. Mengabaikan rasa penasaran dan kekesalan hati yang tengah melandanya kini, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Iris saphirenya menatap sekeliling. Mengagumi tempat itu diam-diam. Merasa sedikit tidak percaya ternyata dikampus ada tempat seperti ini. Sunyi, sepi, jauh dari keramaian, sejuk. Rasanya benar-benar damai.

Otaknya mulai berpikir, sejak kapan Sasuke tahu ada tempat seperti ini. Bukankah tempat biasa mereka hanya di perpustakaan dan di ruang musik. Harus Naruto akui kalau tempat dimana dia berada sekarang terasa lebih baik daripada dua tempat yang menjadi _basecamp _biasa mereka.

Sepoi angin memainkan helaian pirangnya. Naruto mendongakan kepala dan menatap rindangnya pohon yang menghalangi tempatnya duduk dari sinar matahari. Berkas-berkas cahaya sang surya memantul disetiap helaian daun yang bergoyang dan gemerisik pelan karena angin. Benar-benar sangat nyaman dan damai. Naruto tersenyum tersendiri. Sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memilih tempat ini untuk beristirahat. Jika ingin tidur, bisa saja pemuda itu tidur di ruang kesehatan atau ruang musik yang telah menjadi 'hak miliknya'. Tapi tentu saja tempat seindah ini tidak mungkin menjadi pilihan kedua atau ketiga dari semuanya.

Tatapan iris Naruto beralih pada wajah Sasuke kembali. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar telah tidur. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tangan tan Naruto terulur untuk meraih daun —yang secara tidak sengaja jatuh dikepala Uchiha bungsu.

Sedikit lagi dan—

Iris malam Sasuke memaku saphire Naruto. Membuat tangannya yang telah terulur masih menggantung di posisinya. Tinggal dua centimeter lagi jarinya menyentuh daun itu tapi Sasuke terlanjur membuka matanya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka bertahan dengan posisi masing-masing. Hingga —dengan keberaniannya sendiri, Naruto meraih daun berwarna hijau dari rambut raven Sasuke.

"Ada daun dirambutmu." Naruto berkata pelan sambil menunjukan daun berwarna sedikit kekuningan ditelapak tangannya. Berharap Sasuke tidak berpikir macam-macam dengan tindakkannya.

Sasuke menggeliat sebentar dan menegakan badan. Meringgis pelan dia menggaruk pipinya yang terasa gatal. _Onyxnya _beralih dari Naruto ke hamparan rumput didepannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu, Sasuke?" mencoba mencairkan suasana, Naruto membuka mulut.

Iris malam Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menertawakanku?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban langsung _schiavonya_. Helaan nafas panjang melemaskan bahunya yang tegang. "Kau—, sering seperti ini bukan? Maksudku jika mereka melakukannya padamu?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Luka lecet, wajah memar, rambut pirangnya yang sering ditarik dengan paksa, hidungnya yang mampet karena kemasukan air dari kamar mandi —hampir semua tindakkan pembullyan pernah Naruto rasakan. Tapi, melihat Sasuke seperti sekarang, si pirang yakin kalau _tuannya _tidak dibully orang lain.

"Hm, apa kau berkelahi?" akhirnya Naruto mengatakan pertanyaan itu juga. Dia sangat yakin kalau Sasuke habis berkelahi dengan seseorang. Babak belur begitu sebagai seorang pria merupakan sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat jarang mendapat musuh sampai mengajaknya berkelahi dan membuat wajah porselennya berantakan.

"Hanya orang yang tidak punya tata krama."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memberikan jawaban sesukanya. Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut. Sedikit mengerti mungkin Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakan detail cerita -kenapa-wajahnya-bisa-babak-belur-seperti-itu padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau tahu tempat seperti ini. Aku baru lihat." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menatap langit yang menaungi hamparan rumput hijau. Biru, bersih, dan jernih. Sangat mirip dengan warna mata Naruto. Eh —tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba mangingat Naruto.

"Sudah lama. Mungkin tiga bulan lalu. Hanya saja aku tidak suka jika sendirian."

"Jadi kau memintaku datang untuk menemanimu disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka ketika mendengar ada sedikit nada protes dari kalimat _schiavonya_.

"Umm," Naruto menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak apa. Aku pikir kau akan ada kelas."

Sasuke tidak memberikan reaksi. Satu lagi tugas seorang _schiavo _adalah menunggu _tuan _mereka pulang sampai tidak ada kelas lagi yang harus diikuti —walaupun si _schiavo _sendiri sudah tidak mempunyai kegiatan lain dikampus. Hukum itu tidak berlaku sebaliknya.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan biru langit Naruto terarah pada leher Sasuke. Dua kancing atas kemejanya sengaja tidak dikancingkan dan terbuka karena angin. Secara naluriah, ingatan Naruto mengingat lagi tentang apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya tapi sekarang lupa begitu saja. Ah. Iya. Ino. Permintaan Ino untuk mendapatkan foto _topless _Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lihat." tanya Sasuke heran ketika Naruto terus melihat ke arah dadanya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak berkedip.

"Jadi kau mulai tertarik dengan tubuhku, eh?"

"Ap-apa. Aku —tidak!" Naruto mengerjapkan mata berulang dan mengalihkan pandangan. Tanpa diminta wajahnya telah merona dengan sendirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan pemandangan itu dari Sasuke. Dari wajah si pirang yang memerah, Sasuke langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"_Pervert_." ucap Sasuke frontal.

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya—" lagi-lagi Naruto tidak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan aku-hanya-ingin-mengambil-fotomu-dalam-keadaan-topless pada Sasuke sekarang.

Gila. Tentu saja hal itu tidak dilakukan Naruto. Apa reaksi Sasuke nanti?

"Apa kau masih memikirkan bagaimana rasa ciuman kemarin huh?"

Wajah Naruto semakin merah. Dia yakin Sasuke akan mempermainkannya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto melayangkan tatapan protes.

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Menyadari ketidakjujuran pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong dobe."

"Te-teme aku tidak bohong." Naruto bersikeras.

Sasuke terpana sesaat sebelum kembali menghela nafas. "Aku lelah, ingin tidur sebentar."

"Tidur disini?"

"Tentu saja dobe, memang dimana lagi?"

"Eh, tapi badanmu—?"

"Luruskan kakimu." potong Sasuke cepat dan keras sebelum Naruto banyak bicara.

Mendengar Sasuke membentaknya, Naruto menurut tanpa kembali bertanya. Walaupun terlihat ragu, dia meluruskan kakinya yang terlipat. Detik kemudian, Sasuke menundukkan badannya dan meletakan kepalanya pada kedua paha si pirang. Perbuatan blak-blakan Sasuke otomatis membuat Naruto terngangga.

"Sas—"

"Diam saja seperti ini sampai aku bangun." perintah si raven dengan nada dingin.

Naruto hanya bisa memendam semua perasaannya. Walaupun ingin protes, Naruto hanya bisa melakukannya didalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala tanpa persetujuan darinya. Dan —tunggu dulu, bukankah seharusnya Sasuke pergi ke kelas dan belajar? Bukan tidur dibawah pohon _ek _seperti sekarang. Jika ingin istirahat kenapa Sasuke tidak pulang saja dan tidur dikamarnya dengan nyaman.

Semua pertanyaan Naruto hanya bisa dijawab dengan segala kemungkinan yang mampu otaknya cari. Dan kemungkinan terbesar adalah —kali ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tengah mempermainkannya lagi.

.

.

.

Siang keesokkan harinya di Universitas Suna.

Didalam sebuah ruangan khusus tak bernama, seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berkaca dan memakai topi kupluk. Tidak lupa kacamata besar membingkai matanya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan. Dengan celan jeans, kemeja kotak-kotak dibalut cardigan serta jaket berwarna putih, kini sosoknya lebih mendekati anak High School dibanding dengan kenyataan dirinya yang tengah berada di semester dua bangku kuliah. Senyum sendu terpasang diwajahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi." sebuah suara menginterupsi tingkah pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah mematut dirinya sendiri.

"Yap. Aku akan melakukannya Pain. Kau tenang saja." senyum lebar terpapar untuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan banyak tindikan diwajahnya.

"Sasori." Pain yang baru saja datang meraih lengan pemuda bersurai merah untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau ingat kejadian minggu lalu saat kau berkelahi dengan anak itu bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Sasori mengelak minta dilepas. Cengkraman dilengannya melonggar dan langsung dimanfaatkan si surai merah untuk menjauh dari sahabat protektifnya.

"Dia— aku sedikit tahu tentangnya. Aku pikir mungkin dia juga pemilik _schiavo_." Sasori angkat bahu tanda kurang yakin.

"Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan disana nanti. Dan, bagaimana jika mereka tahu kalau kau bukan warga UK?" Pain bersikeras untuk melarang temannya untuk tidak berbuat gila. Bagaimana tidak. Hanya karena rasa penasaran, Sasori ingin pergi ke kampus tetangga dengan menyamar sebagai mahasiswa disana.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan orang benar atau tidak jika universitas itu sempurna. Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam. Lagipula, sekarng penampilanku berbeda. Kau lihat bukan?" lagi-lagi Sasori tersenyum. Sikapnya membuat Pain jengah, senyum pemuda itu memang manis, apalagi ditambah dengan wajah sendunya. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik senyum itu, ada sosok iblis tersembunyi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Nagato bilang kau juga akan mencari tahu daftar nama pemilik _schiavo _disana."

"Akan kulakukan jika ada kesempatan." Sasori berkata sambil memasang _sneakers _berwarna hitam di kakinya.

"Jika tidak —ya, berarti belum saatnya. Aku janji aku akan bersikap hati-hati." pemuda berambut merah kembali melanjutkan ketika Pain akan membuka mulut.

"Percayalah Pain. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya begitu saja ketika minggu lalu kau telah mencari gara-gara dengan cara berkelahi dengan salah satu anak UK?" Pain masih kurang yakin.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau dia mengganggu waktu santaiku. Huh, seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana sikapnya. Tentu saja aku layani. Kau tahu, kami seri tapi aku yakin pukulan yang kuberikan padanya lebih banyak dibanding dengan luka yang aku dapatkan."

Pain tidak berkomentar. Masih ingat jelas bagaimana seminggu yang lalu rupa Sasori saat usai berkelahi. Wajah memar dan bibir sobek. Walaupun sekarang bekasnya sudah hilang, tetap saja Pain tidak ingin Sasori kembali membuat ulah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ingat ikrar perkumpulan kita." akhirnya Pain mengalah. Merasa percuma jika dia mencegah pemuda keras kepala macam Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan yang lainnya." lagi-lagi, senyum damai membingkai wajah _baby facenya_.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air yang berasal dari keran westafel terdengar pelan. Naruto membasuh tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar. Meraba-raba rambutnya dengan tangan yang masih basah —pemuda itu menarik sesuatu yang menempel dan lngket dari helaian pirangnya. Lagi-lagi saat dikelas terakhir tadi ada orang iseng melempar permen karet ke rambutnya.

Membasuh tangannya lagi, pelan-pelan, Naruto menarik sisa gumpalan permen karet yang menempel dirambutnya —benda lengket itu sukses membuat rambut pirangnya menyatu dititik kecil sebelah kanan belakang kepalanya.

"Yosh, lakukan dengan hati-hati." Naruto bergumam sendiri sambil menatap bayangannya dicermin. Setengah menunduk, Naruto menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Lihat apa yang dilkukan _schiavo _homo kita."

Naruto buru-buru menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan sambil membalikan badan. Bagaimana bisa ada wanita di toilet pria.

"Hai. _Honey _.."

Seorang wanita berambut ikal bersama dua orang wanita lain dibelakangnya berdiri dekat pintu. Ada juga dua orang laki-laki yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mesum —berdiri di sisi kanan kiri si gadis ikal.

"Mau apa ?" tanya Naruto sambil membalas tatapan dua pemuda tersebut dengan jijik.

"Mereka ingin bersenang-senang denganmu _honey_. Salahkan dirimu karena telah bermesraan dengan Uchiha-san dibelakang gudang seminggu yang lalu. Kau tahu, gosip itu membuat kami sedikit sedih."

Mata Naruto melebar. Bermesraan. Apa gadis itu gila. Pikir Naruto. Setahu si pirang seminggu yang lalu adalah saat Sasuke dan dirinya duduk dibawah pohon _ek _di belakang gudang tempat penyimpanan barang tidak terpakai. Masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kaki Naruto harus mati rasa dan berkali-kali semutan hanya karena Sasuke meminjam pahanya untuk bantalan kepala. Pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dan bertahan pada satu posisi selama hampir sejam lebih. Lalu dimana sisi mesranya. Apa mereka buta? Naruto menderita sementara mereka pikir, pemuda itu tengah bermesraan dengsn seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Aku pikir kalian salah paham. Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan." kata Naruto sambil menggeleng pelan. Kakinya melangkah ingin meninggalkan toilet. Tapi, gadis berambut ikal menahan langkahnya.

"Jika saja kau bukan homo, kami semua pasti tidak akan menyakitimu. _Please_, _honey_, Uchiha itu _milik _kami. Jangan seret di ke dalam dunia kotormu." kata gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi permohonan. Naruto mengerti arti _kami _yang dikatakannya. _Kami _adalah fans Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku pikir kau tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanku, hm?" ekspresi permohonan diwajah manisnya hilang dan berubah menjadi seringaian mengerikan.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, kini dirinya telah terkepung. Salah satu pemuda yang telah berdiri dibelakang Naruto langsung meraih kedua tangan si pirang dan menahannya dibelakang tubuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Hei —lepas —akhhh .."

Gadis berambut ikal tadi menjambak rambut pirang Naruto dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk mentap ke arahnya.

"_Well_, sayang sekali _baby_. Kau akan mendapat balasannya sekarang. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku, _shit_!" Naruto meronta keras. Tapi, kekuatan orang dibelakang tubuhnya —yang kini tengah menahan kedua tangannya sama sekali bukan tandingan seorang Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh!" Naruto berteriak ketika dua gadis teman si ikal membuka celana jeansnya. Sementara pemuda satu lagi tengh mengikat tangannya.

"Ini akan membutmu diam dan tidak berisik."

Lakban berwarna hitam berada di genggaman gadis ikal yang masih memasang senyum 'cantik.'

"Tidak. Hentikan, kau akan— Umm! .. Hmmppp .." mulut Naruto tertutup sempurna. Iris birunya membulat ketika kedua gadis tadi melucuti celananya berikut celana dalamnya.

Naruto meronta sekuat tenaga dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Kakinya yang bebas berhasil menendang salah satu gadis yang tengah berlutut dibawah tubuhnya. Detik kemudian Naruto merasa bersalah. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan hal kasar tadi pada gadis yang telah tersungkur dilantai.

"Cih. Kau berani sekali menyakiti perempuan." kata gadis ikal dengan ekspresi mencemoh. Satu tamparan keras dilayangkan ke pipi kiri si pirang sampai membuat telinga Naruto berdengung. Salah satu pemuda tadi meraih bahunya supaya ia tidak terjatuh.

Naruto mengerang pelan ketika merasakan rasa besi didalam mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menyuruh dua teman priaku ini untuk memperkosamu. Dengan senang hati aku akan merekam dan menyebarkannya keseluruh isi kampus. Tapi huh, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melakukannya." raut sedikit kecewa terpasang di wajah gadis ikal. "Jika aku melakukannya. Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan membunuhku."

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi yang sama dilayangkan oleh gadis yang Naruto tendang beberapa saat lalu.

"Ikat dia di salah satu bilik toilet. Kita lihat sampai kapan dia bertahan."

Menuruti perintah, dua pemuda teman gadis ikal memapah Naruto ke dalam salah satu bilik dan mendudukan pemuda itu dikloset.

"Ikat kakinya dan seluruh tubuhnya supaya tidak bisa bergerak. Jangan lupa tutup matanya."

Melupakan pusing yang tadi menderanya karena tamparan. Naruto mencoba meronta lemah ketika mendengar titah gadis ikal pada dua pemuda yang tengah mengikat tubuhnya.

"Berdoalah ada yang menemukanmu _honey _.."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil menatap ke arah ponsel pintarnya. Layar berukuran sekitar empat inchi benda kesayanganya masih gelap —tanda kalau emilnya belum dibalas oleh Naruto.

'Kemana si dobe itu. Apa dia tidak membaca pesanku.' batin Sasuke sambil menatap ponselnya sengit —membayangkan kalau ponsel itu adalah Naruto.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menemuinya di ruang musik tapi pemuda itu tidak kunjung datang. Membalas emilpun tidak. Setahu Sasuke, Naruto sudah tidak mempunyai jam kuliah lagi. Sebagai _tuannya_, Sasuke hafal setiap jam pelajaran kuliah yang diambil pemuda itu apa saja setiap harinya. Bukan bermaksud perhatian, Sasuke melakukan itu hanya untuk memastikan Naruto tidak berbohong saat pemuda itu dibutuhkan atau saat mencoba untuk menghindarinya.

Merasa kesal dan kesabarannya habis, tangan pucat Sasuke terulur meraih ponsel yang sejak tadi diam dengan angkuhnya. Menggeser layar dengan ibu jarinya, Sasuke mencari nama seseorang.

Dering telpon tunggu terdengar diujung sana. Tak lama, hanya sekitar 5-6 detik kemudian, telpon terangkat.

_"Sasuke?"_

"Shikamaru kau dimana sekarang."

_"Di perpustakaan bersama Kiba. Ada apa?"_

"Tanyakan pada _schiavomu _dimana Naruto sekarang."

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Shikamaru menjawab.

_"Dia tidak bersama Kiba. Hari ini dia bahkan belum menemui Kiba."_

.

.

.

Sasori menghela nafas lega ketika sampai ditoilet pria. Baru sekitar sejam lalu dia sampai di Universitas Konoha. Ketika memasuki gerbang kampus untuk pertama kalinya, Sasori mengagumi arsitektur klaksik gerbang yang bercat hitam. Setiap fakultas juga mempunyai gedung sendiri berikut fasilitasnya. Gedung-gedung seperti perpustakaan, kafetaria, semuanya terpisah. Ketika menatap denah yang telah disiapkan olehnya sebelum berangkat tadi, Sasori pikir dia akan mudah menemukan dimana letak ruang editor koran kampus. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan sedikit informasi dari sana. Tapi nyatanya, sejam berkeliling Sasori hanya bisa menjamah beberapa tempat seperti fakultas hukum dan perpustakaan. Pemuda itu belum berani mencari kantor koran kampus karena dia merasa jengah mendapat tatapan dari beberapa orang yang —mungkin— sedikit mencurigainya. Bagaimanapun juga, mahasiswa UK pasti mempunyai ciri khas sendiri untuk saling mengenal sesama penghuni kampus.

Membuka keran untuk mencuci wajahnya yang pucat, Sasori merasakan ada yang aneh ditoilet itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah —sebuah suara.

Sasori menajamkan pendengarannya. Dari pantulan cermin, dia bisa melihat deretan bilik toilet di belakangnya. Sasori yakin diantara empat pintu itu ada seseorang didalam sana. Suara air mengalir berhenti ketika tangannya menutup keran diatas westafel.

Tatapan Sasori berubah tanpa ekspresi dan mulai mendekati salah satu pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Apa ada orang disini?" suara Sasori menggema dan memantul didinding-dinding toilet.

Suara aneh tadi kembali terdengar —kali ini semakin jelas. Menyadari dugaannya benar. Sasori masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet. Berpegangan pada bilik pembatas, Sasori menaikkan kakinya ke atas kloset. Dengan posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari pembatas bilik sekarang, dia menatap ke arah tiga bilik lain disamping kanannya.

Mata Sasori membulat sebentar. Bagai tersengat listrik, kedua kakinya langsung turun dengan debum keras dan keluar dari bilik menuju pintu nomor tiga paling ujung. Sasori langsung meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Tidak terbuka. Terkunci dari dalam. Mencari jalan lain, Sasori masuk ke dalam bilik disamping pintu terakhir dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas kloset. Menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya, tangan Sasori meraih sekat antar kedua bilik dan menaikkan kakinya ke pembatas bilik. Wajah pucat dan panik tergambar jelas diwajah _baby facenya _yang sekarang telah berubah dingin. Dengan lincah, satu kakinya menapak bagian atas kloset yang diduduki oleh pemuda berambut pirang. Kini Sasori telah berpindah ke bilik sebelah yang terkunci tadi dimana ada seseorang yang tersekap di dalam sana.

Masih menjaga keseimbangannya, Sasori menurunkan kakinya perlahan sampai menapak lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori gugup ketika melihat langsung kondisi pemuda berambut pirang didepannya. Dengan posisi duduk diatas kloset, tubuhnya diikat dengan tali besar ke badan kloset. Kedua kakinya juga terikat sementara mulutnya tertutup lakban. Mata pemuda itu sendiri tertutup kain sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat. Bukan hanya itu saja. Yang membuat Sasori tercengang adalah penampilan berantakan si pirang. Pemuda itu —tidak memakai celana.

Walaupun masih dilanda kesyokan berat, Sasori membuka ikatan ditubuh pemuda pirang yang tengah meronta pelan. Besarnya tali dan banyaknya ikatan membuat Sasori sedikit kesulitan membukanya.

Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan tali, akhirnya simpul sulit di tubuh pemuda itu terlepas. Ragu-ragu, Sasori membuka penutup mata si pirang. Mata merahnya langsung memaku iris berwarna biru langit yang telah basah oleh air mata. Tatapan matanya memancarkan rasa lega, malu, putus asa, dan segala rasa lainnya.

"Tenang lah, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menolongmu." Sasori berkata lembut ketika menyadari pemuda pirang didepannya ketakutan sampai semua badanya gemetar.

Perlahan, Sasori membuka lakban yang menutupi mulut si pirang —sangat hati-hati karena lakban tersebut sangat lengket dan takut membuat kulit si pirang terkelupas.

Setelah melepas lakban, Sasori beralih ke kaki si pirang dan membuka tali yang melilit dengan simpul sama seperti tali yang mengikat tangannya.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Sasori buru-buru berdiri.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sasori sambil bertatapan dengan mata beriris langit yang terbuka lemah. "Aku akan mencari celana untukmu. Dengarkan aku, kau kunci pintu ini setelah aku keluar dan tunggu aku datang lagi. Aku janji akan datang. Beri aku waktu lima menit." setelah mengatakan kalimatnya, Sasori memutar kenop pintu setelah sebelumnya membuka kuncinya. Melesat pergi bagai angin. Sasori tidak memperhatikan lagi bagaimana reaksi si pirang.

.

.

.

Walaupun saat pertama kali tahu kalau didalam kampus UK ada yang menjual pakaian Sasori hampir terkikik pelan, tapi dia tetap mendatangi tempat tersebut dan langsung menyambar sebuah celana training berikut dalaman secara asal —berpikir tidak sampai lima detik untuk memastikan berapa ukuran pemuda pirang tadi. Ternyata, disamping kafetaria ada stand khusus yang menjual pakaian olahraga. Sedikit mencuri dengar, stand itu digunakan untuk menyediakan seragam bagi para mahasiswa yang aktif ikut basket atau jenis olahraga lain yang membuat grup sendiri dan terkadang ikut pertandingan dalam turnamen-turnamen tertentu.

Mengabaikan semua informasi yang didengarnya, Sasori berlari ke arah toilet dengan cepat setelah membayar —sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Sesampainya disana, toilet pria masih sepi persis seperti saat dia meninggalkannya. Sasori was-was, bagaimana jika pemuda tadi telah pergi. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan umpatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

'Bagaimana dia bisa pergi jika keadaannya seperti itu.'

"Hei, kau masih didalam?" tanya Sasori pelan sambil mengetuk pintu bilik paling kanan. Terdengar klek pelan dari pintu yang terbuka. Rambut pirang milik pemuda di dalam bilik menyembul dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit —bersikap seolah tidak mengizinkan siapapun melihat ke dalam.

"Aku membelikan celana untukmu." kata Sasori sambil menyodorkan bungkusan plastik berisi celana yang baru saja dibelinya. Senyum ramah terpasang diwajahnya yang terbingkai kacamata.

Sorot mata si pirang memancarkan keraguan sebelum tangan tannya terulur meraih bungkusan dan langsung menutup pintu dengan keras tanpa berkata apapun —membuat Sasori yang masih memasang senyum manisnya hanya berdiri kaku.

'A-apa-apaan bocah ini' batin Sasori merasa sedikit tidak dihargai. Bagaimanapun juga ,dia merasa telah memberikan jasa pada pemuda pirang tadi karena telah menolongnya. Melihat reaksi kurang terpuji yang dilakukan si pirang membuat Sasori sedikit menyesal telah menolongnya.

Menutup mata beberapa detik, Sasori menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Ditatapnya pintu sekali lagi sebelum dia berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi, sebelum Sasori sampai didekat pintu keluar, pintu bilik kembali terbuka. Mengikuti kata hati Sasori membalikan badan dan menatap pemuda pirang yang telah memakai celana training berwarna hitam —sedikit memuji dirinya sendiri ketika melihat celana yang dipilihnya secara asal ternyata pas di tubuh si pirang —walaupun masih terlihat sedikit kebesaran.

Mereka berdua memasang aksi bisu sebelum Sasori mendengar deheman pelan dari pemuda pirang didepannya. Iris birunya menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

"Maaf .." satu kata keluar dari bibir _cherry _milik si pirang dengan suara serak.

Sasori mengerutkan kening. Heran dengan kata maaf yang diutarakan si pirang beberapa detik lalu. Sasori pikir, bukankah seharusnya pemuda itu mengucapkan terimakasih? Lalu kenapa kata maaf yang pertama kali diucapkannya? Apa karena tadi dia telah menutup pintu dengan debum keras dihadapan Sasori?

Menyadari sesuatu, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya sampai dihadapan si pirang.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Sasori yang langsung disambut anggukan pelan dari si pirang.

"Aku Sasori. Salam kenal."

.

.

.

Jika Sasori gila. Itu benar. Jika Pain tahu kalau dia telah melakukan interaksi dengan penghuni UK dan memberikan nama asli pada kenalan barunya, Sasori pasti akan langsung dibunuh. Biarlah terdengar berlebihan, yang jelas, Pain dan temannya yang lain pasti akan marah besar nanti.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Sasori tidak peduli apapun selain membuat pemuda pirang didepannya tidak bergetar ketakutan. Tangan Sasori terulur dengan senyum tulus terpasang diwajahnya. Ragu-ragu, si pirang mengulurkan tangan tannya dan menyambut tangan Sasori.

"Uzumaki —Naruto .."

Hening sebentar, tangan mereka masih bertaut satu sama lain.

"_Nee_, Naruto .. ayo ikut denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ara …

Friday, 7/03/2014 12.07

Mina-san. Ohayou :D Semoga sehat yah, semoga ga bosen ma fic Blue ini, semoga ngga BT nunggu :3

Jadi ceritanya udah ketebak kan siapa yang balap-balapan di chap belakang? So, who? Yupz, Sasori-kuunn. Makasih bagi yang udah ikutan main tebak2an bareng Blue :3 Kalo ngga salah ada yang jawab Kyuubi juga, seribu maaf itu bukan Kyuubi. Nee, Mina-san percaya kan kalo Blue masih tergolong newbie. Blue ngga tau gimana sosok Kyubbi sampe nanya ngkong Google :3, gomene mungkin Blue belum bisa masukin chara itu cz Blue ngga tau gimana chara originalnya doi (Blue taunya Kyuubi ya si Kurama yang ada didalam perut Naru-chan :D) *tapi bagi yang mau jelasin ke Blue, boleh ko, mo PM atau komen, silahkan #lumayan Blue dapat ilmu baru :3

Masalah chara cewek yang mo Blue masukin juga masih dalam masa pertimbangan *Blue sedikit heran loh ternyata lumayan banyak yang ngga begitu suka chara cewek,ngrepotin yah (bener2, Blue juga lebih milih ngurusin chara cowok2 ajah~~ :D) *tapi niatnya Blue tetep adain buat bumbu penyedap :3 Terus, klo ada yang nyinggung2 Itachiiiiiiiii .. Ih Blue senenngggg bangettttt. Doi ada ko di chap depan nanti ama keluara Sasu sekalian, tenang aja, Itachi kan kakak idaman Blue, doi harus ada dongg *ketchup Itachi :*

Yup, sekarang cuap-cuap tentang setting, tempat _bacecamp_ baru yang dibelakang gudang itu mirip kaya di anime _Natsume Yuujincho episode 6_. Pasti tau kan, cuma, Blue ambil hamparan rumputnya aja, pohonnya Blue ambil detail yang lebih klasik n diganti pohon _ek _*itu loh pohon yang gede n cabangnya kemana2, tapi disini, Blue ambil pohonnya yang lurus and cabangnya tinggi kaya di film _Flipped_ :3. Kalo kemarin ada yang bilang Sasu jahat sama Naru, sebenernya —sedikit salah, fansnya Sasu yang sering jahat ke Naru, ide fans yang benci tokoh utama Blue ambil dari manga _Aitsu no Daihonmei_. Tapi, disini Blue bikin ampe tindak pembullyan *kalo dimanganya kaga ko, beda banget ama apa yang Blue tulis. Blue cuma ambil idenya aja yaitu cewek2 yang tarafnya lebih dari sekedar fangril sama sosok yang mereka jadikan obsesi *Blue kaga ngerti itu istilahnya, gomene :3. kalau toilet penyekapan Naru pasti tahu kan, bilik2 model toilet kaya di mol2 gitu, Blue pernah iseng merhatiin kalau kita naik ke atas kloset duduk and satu kaki dinaikin bisa lah pindah ke bilik sebelah *abaikan kejujuran Blue yang ini :3 biliknya ada empat and Naru dikunci di bilik paling pojok, trus Sasori masuk dari bilik sebelahnya deh :3. Topi kupluk Sasori mirip sama topi _Yukine_ di anime _Noragami _:3

Huff, keknya penjelasan setting cukup sampai disini yah, semoga Mina-san semakin jelas dengan imajinasi (kemana-mana) yang Blue gambarin :3 Semoga chap sekarang ngga lebih sedikit disbanding chap sebelumnya *semoga (Blue emang sengaja berkutat di 5rbu word per chap :3) penginnya Blue sih, sepanjang-panjangnya, tapi apa daya kemampuan ngga ada :D :3

BTW, ini ko pidato Blue panjang banget yah, gomene, semoga Mina-san ngga jenuh and nglewatin penjelasan Blue ini. Dan yang paling penting, ucapan terimakasih buat para ripiuwer yang udah ngasih saran, kritik, semangat, and ikut tebak2an bareng Blue :*

**Vianycka Hime****, ****Ghee****, ****Princess Love Naru Is Nay****, ****, ****megajewels2312****, ****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo****, ****aikhazuna117****, ****Himawari Wia****, ****A-Drei****, ****gici love sasunaru****, ****Neko Twins Kagamine****, ****RisaSano****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****himeko****, ****miszshanty05****, ****Zen Ikkika****, ****bang kambing****, ****DiebleNoAngeloNero****, ****, ****yuzuru****, ****Incredible Z****, ****Aki-Ame Kyuuran****, ****Zoy****, ****Guest**

Terimakasih karena telah memberi Blue semangat and kepercayaan buat terus lanjutin fic ini :* maaf kalo Blue ngga bisa bales ripiu satu-satu. Tapi sumpah Blue suka semua ripiu kalian, apalagi yang heboh2, rasanya pengin Blue ajakin fangril bareng * yuk ah (modus) :3 *Blue Lope kalian semua :D

Bagi yang bersedia n sudi buat ngasih saran, kritik, ceramah, semangat dan segala rasa kurang puas buat Blue, silahkan tinggalkan jejak :3

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	5. Chapter 5

_Program Search of Intelcting Brain (SIB) terkenal hampir di seluruh pelosok negeri, bahkan sampai ke luar negeri. Para pengamat pendidikan tidak akan pernah melewatkan Universitas Konoha untuk berita mereka. Perihal tentang tuan dan schivo hanya dketahui oleh penghuni kampus UK. Orang luar tidak tahu mengenai perubahan nama pogram SIB tersebut. Hanya sebagian kecil orang luar yang tahu, seperti orang-orang tertentu di Universitas Suna. 'Mereka' itu adalah saksi mata bagimana sebenarnya sisi gelap para schiavo—dimana kehadiran __beberapa __schiavo hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan sebagian orang di Universitas Konoha._

(Author's Note)

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Schiavo'**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****SasuNaru, **** and All boys in anime Naruto**

**PS: Segala macam nama program, setting, penempatan karakter, hanya fiktif dan imajinasi Author, harap maklum jika **_**gaje**_** luar biasa :3, asal mula nama **_**Schiavo**_** akan dijelaskan seiring dengan alur cerita**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

_Tapi untuk saat ini, Sasori tidak peduli apapun selain membuat pemuda pirang didepannya tidak bergetar ketakutan. Tangan Sasori terulur dengan senyum tulus terpasang diwajahnya. Ragu-ragu, si pirang mengulurkan tangan tannya dan menyambut tangan Sasori._

_"Uzumaki –Naruto .."_

_Hening sebentar, tangan mereka masih bertaut satu sama lain._

_"Nee, Naruto .. ayo ikut denganku."_

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Enjoy ~~

.

.

.

Senyum kecil sama sekali tidak lepas dari bibir Sasori ketika dia menuntun tangan Naruto entah kemana. Tentunya melewati jalan sepi dimana tidak banyak mata memandang mereka. Tanpa disadarinya, kini mereka telah keluar dari lingkungan kampus UK dan duduk disalah satu _starbuck _masih di blok yang sama dengan universitas.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasori ceria tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku .."

"Hahaa, maaf. Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku orang gila." Sasori berkata tepat ketika seorang pelayan wanita mendatangi meja mereka.

"_Mocachino _satu. Kau mau pesan apa Naruto?"

"Eh— Aku? Un, jus jeruk." walaupun terdengar masih bingung, Naruto tetap memesan minum. Kalau boleh jujur, disekap selama berjam-jam membuat tenggorokannya kering dan haus.

"Terimakasih telah memesan, silahkan tunggu sebentar." ucap pelayan wanita sambil tersenyum ramah sebelum berlalu.

Sepeninggal _waiters _tadi, suasana kaku kembali melanda dua orang berbeda warna rambut tersebut dalam keheningan.

Naruto menunduk menatap permukaan meja.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu bersikap kaku di depanku." Sasori membuka percakapan. Nadanya datar tapi lebih bersahabat.

"Kau seorang _schiavo _bukan?" tanya Sasori langsung dan disambut dengan tatapan iris biru Naruto yang melebar sebentar.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang _schiavo _atau lainnya, tapi apa yang terjadi padamu sepertinya bisa kumengerti. Kau tahu bukan kalau pembullyan bukan hal asing di dunia pendidikan?"

Naruto menatap Sasori tanpa berkedip. Baru pertama kali dia melihat seseorang dengan entengnya melihat pembullyan tanpa bersikap heran atau takut. Tidak ada protes dan hanya ada sikap datar. Naruto yakin kalau pemuda di depannya pasti telah lama berurusan dengan hal itu—pembullyan dan sebagainya, atau—dia sama seperti dirinya?

"Maaf, kau mahasiswa baru atau apa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." tanya Naruto setelah yakin kalau dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Sasori di kampus. Penampilan pemuda itu juga aneh—dengan kacamata besar dan topi kupluk berwarna coklat serta ekspresi yang sebentar-sebentar berubah.

Sasori terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pertanyaan yang sangat menantang memang. Sedikit senang karena penyamarannya bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya, Sasori tahu kalau sosoknya bisa menjadi warga UK.

"Aku anak fakultas hukum. Aku pikir memang kau yang tidak mengenal lingkunganmu."

Iris biru Naruto bergerak-gerak gusar, tanda kalau perkataan Sasori benar adanya. Selama ini, Naruto memang tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang lain, bukan dia tidak mau melainkan sikap orang-orang yang menolak kehadirannya. Hanya Kiba dan Gaara yang menganggapnya teman. Sementara dengan Sasuke- entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu pemuda itu menganggapnya apa dan siapa.

"Aku memang sedikit kurang bersosialisasi." aku si pirang sambil menggaruk kening kirinya.

Sasori tersenyum misterius ditempatnya. _Waiters _datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan."

"Trms." Sasori tersenyum ramah.

Ditatapnya Naruto yang tengah membuat senyum kecil saat pelayan meletakan jus jeruknya dihadapan si pirang. Sasori menatap datar dan menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sering diperlakukan seperti tadi, maksudku, apa seorang _schiavo _selalu diperlakukan sepertimu?" tanya Sasori saat pelayan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, temanku bilang dia tidak diperlakukan sepertiku. _Schiavo _lain bisa bersama mahasiswa lain." Naruto mengaduk-aduk gelas berisi jus jeruknya dengan sedotan sebelum meminumnya sedikit.

"Jadi, mungkin— kau berpikir, kau telah menjadi _schiavo _yang kurang beruntung begitu?"

Naruto semakin salah tingkah. "Aku pikir, umm- mungkin aku orang yang menyebalkan."

Sasori memberikan senyum tipis, tapi tidak membalas perkataan Naruto.

"_Ano_, maaf, aku lupa berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih karena telah menolongku, Sasori-kun."

Sasori terpana, sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menerima panggilan sopan dari Naruto seperti itu. Sasori saja cukup tanpa menambah embel-embel -_kun_. Dan, apa maksud rona merah samar di pipi pemuda itu?

"Entah lah, aku tidak sengaja mendengar ada suara aneh. Otakku langsung berpikir mungkin ada seseorang didalam. Dan, tanpa ku sadari, aku telah naik ke atas kloset untuk memastikan dugaanku." Sasori ingin mengatakan kalau sebelumnya dia pernah melihat adegan pembullyan di toilet seperti yang dialami Naruto tapi dia lebih memilih untuk tidak menjelaskan detailnya.

Wajah Naruto bersemu lagi ketika tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan iris merah Sasori.

"Sebenarnya .. ada beberapa orang yang menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi, ketika mereka tahu kalau aku yang berada didalam sana, mereka tidak ingin menolongku. Umm, maaf, pasti bagimu terasa— menjijikan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Dada Sasori seperti tertusuk. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang terlewatkan olehnya. Dia ingat. Kata maaf yang Naruto ucapkan tadi diutarakan pemuda itu dengan maksud meminta maaf karena berpikir dirinya menjijikan? Dan berpikir—mungkin telah mengotori mata Sasori dengan pemandangan itu?

Ekspresi kosong wajah Sasori membuat dirinya menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda itu— dia— sangat menarik.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kau menjijikan?" tanya Sasori dingin.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab.

"Kau tidak menerima pelecahan bukan?" tanya Sasori untuk memastikan dugaannya.

Naruto menggeleng. Kedua pemuda yang mengikatnya memang tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Gadis ikal yang Naruto yakin adalah bos mereka melarang untuk melakukannya. Masih jelas bagaimana salah satu pemuda tadi berbisik ditelinganya dengan nada menjijikan.

"Aku .."

Belum selesai Naruto berkata, dia menyadari kalau Sasori telah bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan berpikir kau menjijikan lagi jika bersamaku." Sasori berkata sambil duduk disamping Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasori menatap iris Naruto dengan tatapan intens.

"Aku akan datang lagi. Sekarang aku harus pergi." kata Sasori menatap layar ponselnya dengan kening berkerut. Baru saja sebuah email masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Kau ada kelas ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya. Merasa sedikit heran kenapa Sasori buru-buru ingin pergi. Padahal minuman yang dipesannya belum disentuh sama sekali.

"Hanya ada urusan yang menyebalkan." kata Sasori—tanpa sadar kedua alisnya bertaut dengan ekspresi kesal luar biasa. Perbuatannya sukses membuat Naruto mematung. Ekspresi keras Sasori—jika boleh jujur, terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Sasori-kun?" panggil Naruto ketika Sasori masih menatap layar ponselnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah.

"Aku akan datang lagi, aku janji." kata Sasori sambil mencium ujung bibir Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Naruto."

.

.

.

Seharian kemarin hanya karena tidak melihat Naruto, Sasuke dilanda _bad mood _luar biasa. Bahkan sampai hari ini, wajah porselennya masih kaku bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam dari iris malamnya. Saat pertama kali datang ke kampus. Dia langsung menuju ruang musik dan tidur disana. Ponsel miliknya sengaja di _silent _supaya tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Baru saja rasa nyaman dan rilexs menyelimuti Sasuke saat matanya terpejam, telinganya harus merasa sakit ketika mendengar derap langkak kaki tergesa di luar ruang musik. Pintu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang langung berderap ke arah si raven.

"Sasuke." Naruto menyebut namanya dengan nafas satu-satu. Sepertinya dia habis berlari sepanjang jalan sampai diruang musik.

Membuka matanya dengan enggan, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah memegangi dadanya yang naik turun mencari oksigen dengan posisi setengah menunduk. Perlahan, pemuda raven itu menegakan badan.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Kemarin aku— ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu." Naruto berkata setelah nafasnya kembali normal. Perasaan sedikit bersalah karena telah berbohong melandanya.

Kemarin, setelah insiden penyekapan dan pertolongan Sasori, Naruto langsung pulang ketika Sasori pamit pergi. Menyadari ketololannya, Naruto ingat kalau dia sibuk memikirkan sikap aneh Sasori—orang yang baru saja ditemuinya dan melupakan Sasuke serta kampusnya saat itu. Naruto baru sadar malam harinya ketika melihat ponsel dalam tas. Ponsel itu mati karena habis baterai. Dan ketika benda itu hidup, sekitar 32 panggilan tak terjawab serta 27 pesan ada di ponsel miliknya. Nama Kiba, Gaara, dan Sasuke menghiasi layar ponselnya. Naruto sadar kalau dia telah lupa begitu saja pada dua temannya dan—Sasuke.

Memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan mereka semalam dan kembali mematikan ponselnya, Naruto memilih untuk menjelaskan semuanya hari ini. Dia sama sekali tidak akan menceritakan perihal penyekapan dan beralasan ada urusan di rumah sehingga saat jam kuliahnya berakhir kemarin, dia langsung pulang. Mengenai email dan telpon, Naruto akan berkata jujur kalau ponselnya _lowbet_.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi dan tetap memasang wajah _stoic _di rupa tampannya. Dia menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Sasuke dingin. " Aku ingin istirahat dan jangan ganggu aku dengan suaramu yang berisik itu."

Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke marah besar kali ini. Bahkan pemuda raven itu terlihat lebih marah daripada saat insiden pemukulan oleh Kiba waktu itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya begitu saja setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi, dia bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Naruto. Kedatangan si pirang memang dilakukannya sendiri tanpa perintah Sasuke. Kedatangannya dikhususkan untuk meminta maaf pada si raven. Naruto tahu Sasuke akan marah padanya, tapi, diluar dugaan jika Sasuke sampai tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku." Naruto membalikkan badan dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Jika Sasuke marah, apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Dia pasti akan menyuruh temannya untuk melakukan hal mengerikan seperti biasa jika Naruto membuat Sasuke kesal.

Baru saja Sasuke akan meraih gagang pintu ketika Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Minggir." kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menggeleng.

Dengan decakan kesal, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto kedinding dan menahan kedua tangan si pirang diatas kepala.

Rintihan pelan terdengar dari mulut Naruto ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan keras.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada marah. _Onyxnya _memaku iris _saphire _Naruto tajam.

"Karena semua buku dan tugas ada padamu aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti kelas."

Naruto menelan ludah ketika menyadari kebodohannya. Tentu saja dia melupakan hal itu juga. Selama ini, setiap akan ada kelas, sebelum Sasuke masuk, semua buku dan tugas serta semua perlengkapan belajar memang Naruto yang menyiapkannya. Dia yang memegang kunci loker Sasuke. Jika dia tidak ada, otomatis Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil buku-bukunya. Pantas saja Sasuke marah, apalagi Naruto tidak memberi kabar sama sekali padanya.

"Sasu—" Naruto meringgis ketika tangan pucat dan dingin Sasuke menekan pergelangan tangan tannya. Bekas ikatan akibat penyekapan kemarin masih membekas disana dan masih terasa perih.

"Sasuke, sakit."

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata untuk mengurangi emosinya. Cengkraman tangannya dilonggarkan. Iris malamnya menatap luka di pergelangan Naruto yang sebelumnya luput dari perhatiannya karena kemeja panjang Naruto menutupi luka itu.

"Naruto kau- berani sekali kau berbohong padaku." ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Detik berikutnya, dia menjauhkan diri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang musik.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kiba." Naruto berkata dengan nada lelah untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya kalau dia baik-baik saja. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan.

"Aku khwatir padamu bodoh. Huh, aku menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak aktif."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Iris birunya menatap ke arah rak berisi deretan buku dibelakang pemuda Inuzuka. Kiba menghela nafas keras.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Kau pulang setelah jam kuliah terakhirmu karena kau akan menjemput adikmu. Alasan itu bisa kuterima walaupun aku sedikit kurang percaya." Kiba menaikan satu kakinya ke kursi dan menatap Naruto dengan dagu disangga tangan kirinya. Kiba mengingat kembali ketika mereka bertemu di perpustakaan beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum Kiba bertanya dan membuka mulut, Naruto langsung meminta maaf dan menceritakan perihal apa yang terjadi kemarin dan membeberkan alasannya.

"Aku pikir, aku telah membuat Sasuke marah besar kali ini. Kau tahu bukan, kemarin dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti kelas karena aku yang membawa kunci loker."

Kiba hanya mengangkat alis—tanda tidak peduli. "Hm, hanya sekali. Aku yakin dia akan memaklumi sikap teledormu."

"Aku tidak yakin." Naruto menatap Kiba serius. "Aku tidak memberi kabar padanya sama sekali, aku yakin dia sangat marah."

Naruto mengingat kembali bagaimana cara Sasuke menatapnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, si raven tahu kalau Naruto telah berbohong karena dia telah melihat bekas ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku yakin, beberapa jam ke depan dia akan bersikap seperti biasa padamu. Ayolah, semangat. Bagaimana kalau kau mendengar puisiku yang baru."

Naruto melihat Kiba tersenyum lebar sebelum mencari sesuatu diantara tumpukan bukunya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi pujangga?" goda Naruto.

"Heh? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan kata-kata." Kiba meraih selembar kertas dan mulai berdehem pelan.

Jika sedang kurang kerjaan, Kiba memang sering membacakan puisi buatannya sendiri. Pemuda itu mengambil jurusan Sastra Jepang. Entah apa cita-cita Kiba, Naruto sedikit ingat kalau dia ingin menjadi dokter hewan. Bagaimana bisa seorang dokter hewan mengambil jurusan Sastra. Alasan Kiba sendiri, Naruto tidak tahu.

"_Nee_, Kiba, apa kau pernah membaca puisi di depan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto iseng ketika Kiba tengah serius menatap baris demi baris _texs _puisi diatas selembar kertas ukuran A4.

"_Baka_, untuk apa aku membaca puisi didepan orang itu."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Bagaimanapun juga—menurut si pirang, Shikamaru selalu membela dan melindungi Kiba walaupun pemuda itu sangat keras kepala. Seharusnya Kiba bisa sedikit lunak terhadap _tuannya_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seniormu tidak ada disini." Kiba menyapu sekeliling dengan iris coklatnya- mencari kira-kira ada atau tidak sosok berambut merah dengan kanji _ai _dikeningnya.

"Gaara-san sedang melakukan praktek di rumah sakit." kata Naruto seolah tahu siapa orang yang Kiba maksud. Sebelumnya dia telah menjelaskan alasan yang sama kepada Gaara ketika kemarin dia sama khwatirnya seperti Kiba lewat email. Hari ini mungkin dia tidak ke kampus karena tengah berada di masa praktek. Pemuda itu juga sempat menelponnya dua jam yang lalu untuk memastikan kalau Naruto baik-baik saja. Ditelpon itu juga dia mengatakan mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini jadwal kuliahnya akan berganti dengan kegiatan praktek.

"Mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dia tidak akan ke kampus." kata Naruto sambil memainkan pulpen ditangannya. Entah kenapa, tidak ada Gaara, dia merasa sedikit sedih. Dia senior yang baik hati. Dia yang terus melindungi Naruto selain Kiba dari orang-orang yang tidak menyukai si pirang.

"Kau merasa kehilangan?" tanya Kiba dengan nada menggoda.

"Ehh? _Baka _Kiba, aku hanya— dia sangat baik padaku. Aku pikir, entahlah, sepertinya aku mulai terlalu bergantung padanya."

"Tenanglah. Aku mengerti. Walaupun tidak ada dia, aku akan melindungimu, kau tenang saja." Kiba mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya—tanda untuk berjanji.

"Trims." Naruto membalas dengan sedikit semu dipipi. Terkadang, dia sering berpikir dirinya seperti gadis manja karena selalu mendapat perlindungan dari seorang pria.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku. Ayolah, kau mau mendengar puisiku tidak?" Kiba kembali fokus ke kertas A4 miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Oke."

.

.

.

Matahari hampir terbenam sempurna sore itu. Desir angin dingin telah mengisi kekosongan bangunan universitas yang sekarang telah sedikit sunyi karena hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tetap tinggal disana.

Diantara deretan loker yang berbaris rapi memenuhi koridor fakultas ekonomi, Naruto tengah berdiri di loker milik Sasuke dan bersandar disana. Jam kuliah terakhirnya baru saja berakhir dua puluh menit yang lalu. Setelah bersama Kiba sepanjang siang dan melewati satu mata kuliah terakhirnya, pemuda itu kini tengah menunggu _tuannya _selesai belajar.

Sambil menunggu, Naruto memainkan ujung sepatunya dalam diam. Dia bersyukur karena koridor nampak sepi dan tidak ada orang yang iseng seperti biasa padanya. Naruto masih memikirkan bagaimana harus bicara pada Sasuke setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke masih marah padanya karena sejak tadi pemuda raven itu tidak mengirim email atau menyuruh ini itu seperti hari biasa.

'Jika aku ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi nanti.'

'Uhh, si teme itu paling benci dibohongi. Tapi, apa aku harus jujur?'

Bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto menyadari langkah sepatu dan suara-suara yang semakin mendekat dari beberapa orang. Iris birunya menatap ke arah sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya—diantara mereka ada orang yang hampir setengah jam yang lalu ia tunggu.

Berdoa dalam hati, Naruto menguatkan diri ketika menyadari kalau orang-orang itu adalah teman Sasuke.

"Wow, Sasuke, _schiavomu _romantis sekali menunggumu sampai kusut begitu." Sai berkata sambil bersiul.

Sasuke, Neji, dan Lee sampai di hadapan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Naruto sebelum membuka lokernya.

"Hai, Naruto." sapa Lee ramah. Diantara semua teman Sasuke, hanya pemuda pecinta baju ketat berwarna hijau itulah yang bersikap berbeda pada Naruto.

"Um, hai .." Naruto menjawab kaku. Bagaimanpun juga, berada di sekeliling Sasuke bersama temannya sama sekali tidak diinginkan Naruto.

Rencana untuk menjelaskan pada Sasuke gagal sudah. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara jika ada tiga teman si raven.

"Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Sai dengan senyum ramah -yang entah dibuat-buat atau sungguhan.

Sasuke menutup loker dengan sedikit keras ketika mendengar penawaran Sai.

"Ho. Ayolah, _man_, tidak ada salahnya bukan mengajak Naruto bersama kita." Sai berjalan ke arah Naruto dan merangkul lehernya—bersikap layaknya teman sepermainan yang akan mengajak keluar untuk bersenang-senang.

"Eh, tapi— aku tidak bisa." Naruto berusaha menghindar.

"Jangan kaku seperti itu Naruto, cobalah untuk menjadi bagian dari kami, begitu kan Sasuke?" Sai berkata masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika dia ikut." Neji berkata acuh tak acuh.

Lee menatap Naruto dengan pandangan khwatir. "Kalian tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh kan?" tanya si rambut mangkuk memastikan.

Sai tertawa keras. "Hei Lee, apa kau lupa kalau kita akan ke pub seperti biasa. Disana akan ada banyak gadis. Apa yang kau cemaskan?"

Berpikir sebentar Lee hanya tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari perkataan Sai ada benarnya. Dengan sengaja, ditariknya tangan Naruto sampai terlepas dari rangkulan Sai. "Oke, kalau begitu, Naruto akan bersamaku."

"Tapi— aku tidak—" Naruto hendak menolak ketika dilihatnya Sasuke telah berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan. Neji mengikutinya dibelakang. Sai menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto sambil angkat bahu. "_See_, Sasuke tidak keberatan jika kau ikut. Jadi ayo kita bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

Berada di mobil Lee, pikiran Naruto berkecambuk. Dia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh karena tidak bisa menolak ajakan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin didekatinya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam dengan penolakan lemah yang tidak mungkin didengar oleh mereka.

Keinginan utamanya adalah bicara pada Sasuke. Tidak peduli kalau nantinya, Naruto akan bicara jujur mengenai penyekapan kemarin supaya Sasuke tidak bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya—atau yang lebih buruk, Sasuke akan membiarkan temannya melakukan tindakan amoral lagi padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut." suara Lee memecah keheningan. Sejak meninggalkan kampus sampai hampir setengah perjalanan, kedua orang di dalam mobil itu hanya saling berdiam diri. "Aku akan menjagamu supaya kau tetap aman. Aku janji." lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya sementara dia tetap fokus menyetir.

Naruto tidak membuka mulut. Jauh di dalam hati, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada teman Sasuke itu. Naruto tidak membenci pemuda yang dia tahu bernama Rock Lee. Hanya saja, rasa kaku tidak bisa hilang ketika pemuda itu bicara dengan nada bersahabat padanya.

"Kita akan ke pub, melakukan hal semacam karaoke dan mungkin sedikit minum. Kau pasti tahu hal seperti apa yang dilakukan jika sekumpulan pemuda berkumpul ditemani beberapa gadis. Kali ini aku jamin Sai atau Neji tidak akan menyentuhmu atau melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Mendengar penuturan panjang Lee, Naruto berubah pikiran. "Terimakasih." kata si pirang sedikit kaku.

Lee hanya nyengir lebar menyadari sikap si pirang yang masih belum mempercayainya.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti akan menjagamu. Yeah, itu sih hanya dugaanku. Tapi, aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkan teman-temannya menyentuhmu. Kau hanya miliknya seorang." Lee berkata sambil terkekeh pelan. Sama sekali tidak menyadari semburat merah yang tiba-tiba menghampiri pipi Naruto tanpa diminta.

"Kau tahu. Hari ini dia benar-benar menjengkelkan. Jika sedang _bad mood_ seperti itu, pasti dia sedang ada masalah." Lee kembali bicara biarpun Naruto tidak kunjung membuka mulut. Jalanan yang mereka lewati telah terang oleh lampu jalan. Sementara langit barat masih meninggalkan berkas matahari yang berwarna kuning orange yang tak luput dari pandangan iris biru Naruto.

"Orang seperti Sasuke itu, aku pikir hidupnya menyenangkan. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sempurnanya dia, kaya, terkenal, disukai banyak wanita. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar kalau dia benci berada ditengah keluarganya."

Kepala Naruto beralih dan menatap Lee dengan mimik sedikit serius. Awalnya dia pikir Sasuke _bad mood _karena dirinya, tapi di luar dugaan jika Lee menyinggung tentang keluarga Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu." Naruto membuka mulut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa tertarik mendengar cerita Lee mengenai sisi Sasuke yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Ah. Aku ingat, kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke ya? Hm, cerita itu hanya kami saja yang tahu."

"Sasuke lebih banyak diam jika bersamaku." aku Naruto sambil menatap lampu merah yang berganti warna menjadi hijau.

"Haha, kau benar. Sasuke selalu diam dengan sikap andalannya. Yeah, mungkin lebih baik kau menunggu saja cerita dari Sasuke langsung. Aku tidak terbiasa membicarakan keluarga orang lain."

"Aku pikir— Sasuke tidak akan pernah membicarakan hal seperti itu denganku."

Lee menoleh sebentar untuk menatap Naruto sebelum kembali menatap jalan. "Aku pikir tidak juga. Mungkin belum saatnya. Entahlah, aku merasa Sasuke peduli padamu."

"Peduli dalam hal apa, setahuku dia—"

"Memang." potong Lee cepat. "Tapi, biarpun Sai, Neji atau Suigetsu melakukan pelecehan padamu, Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkan mereka menyentuhmu lebih dari itu."

Hening.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membenarkan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu." Lee buru-buru mengoreksi ketika dengan ekor matanya dia bisa melihat bahu Naruto tegang.

"Percayalah padaku. Sasuke tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Memang sih, dia— sedikit sakit jiwa karena menyukai kekerasan. Tapi, aku yakin nanti dia pasti akan menyadari kebodohannya dan—menyesalinya."

Walaupun tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Lee, Naruto hanya menggumam pelan sebagai tanda pengharapan apa yang diucapkan Lee benar adanya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa masih bertanya apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Sasori berkata pada ponselnya sambil memfokuskan mata pada layar laptop. Jari tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik huruf demi huruf di papan keyboard sementara yangan kirinya memengang ponsel.

_"Aku masih curiga." _terdengar suara disebrang sana dengan nada kurang puas.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini pada Nagato dan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kulakukan. Mereka juga tidak marah biarpun aku gagal mencari tahu informasi tentang SIB." Sasori berkata kalem.

_"Tapi aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku mengerti seperti apa kau Sasori."_

Mendengar nada kesal temannya diujung sana, Sasori terkekeh pelan. "Aku berani sumpah tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan Pain. Hanya saja, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Terdengar decakan dari Pain—tanda kalau dia masih mencurigai Sasori.

_"Apa kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau ajak berkelahi waktu itu?"_

"Umm," Sasori sengaja melambatkan bicaranya. "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang itu. Kali ini, aku telah mendapat hasil yang membuatku senang."

_"Berhentilah bermain-main."_

"Oke. Oke. Begini. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu setelah aku mendapat informasi lagi." dengan sedikit kasar, Sasori menekan tombol enter di keyboard laptopnya.

_"Kau benar-benar mencurigakan."_

Mendengar perkataan sarkasme Pain, Sasori tersenyum dalam diam.

"Kau tahu Pain. Aku menemukan orang yang membuatku tertarik."

Jeda sebelum Pain kembali berkata. _"Huh. Jadi kau bertemu dengan gadis yang menarik perhatianmu begitu, eh?"_

Sasori menyadari ada sedikit kelegaan dikalimat sindiran halus Pain.

Gadis? batin Sasori ketika Pain salah mengartikan. Tapi dia membiarkan temannya berpikir seperti itu.

"Hum, aku tidak yakin, tapi, dia lebih membuatku tertarik dari kebiasaanku menatap hamparan lahan kosong yang tertutup rumput di pinggir kota."

Pain terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Sasori—sedikit mengerti dengan kebiasaan aneh sahabatnya. _"Syukurlah jika hanya masalah seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku sudah berpikir kau akan bertindak gegabah dan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Kau tidak ingin terjadi perang terbuka bukan?"_

"Tenang saja. Aku mengerti." Sasori tersenyum misterius.

'Maaf, Pain, tapi aku akan bekerja sendiri kali ini.'

.

.

.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi~~." Naruto berkata sambil mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau membuatnya mabuk." kata Lee dengan pandangan menuduh.

Sai hanya tersenyum kalem. "Aku hanya menantangnya apa dia bisa minum atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan alkohol."

"Licik." tuduh Lee dengan gemas.

Setelah mereka sampai di pub seperti biasa, berkaroke dengan gadis-gadis yang—seperti biasa juga—sibuk dengan Uchiha bungsu sambil melontarkan rayuan-rayuan, Lee sedikit ingat bagaimana kakunya Naruto ketika memasuki tempat itu dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk persegi.

Menyadari ada wajah baru, beberapa gadis langsung mendekati Naruto. Lee hampir tertawa melihat Naruto takut pada gadis yang menyentuhnya dengan genit. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan hampir terlonjak kaget ketika salah satu gadis merayunya dengan _extreme _sambil mempersilahkan tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh dadanya.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Lee harus menatap kesal ketika Sai mulai mencari gara-gara dengan memancing Naruto untuk minum. Padahal, sebelumnya pemuda itu sibuk dengan gadis-gadis disebelahnya. Lee merasa tenang karena Sai tidak tertarik dengan Naruto. Sementara Neji tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke. Entah apa maksud Sai mulai bersikap menyebalkan dan mengganggu Naruto kembali.

"Naruto. Cukup. Kau mabuk bodoh." Lee meraih tangan Naruto yang tengah menuangkan kembali minuman kedalam gelasnya.

"Uh, Lee ~~ segelas lagi ~~ Ayolah ~~" dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya Naruto memasang mimik _puppy eyes no jutsu _yang—_seme _manapun tidak akan bisa menahannya.

"_Chikuso_." Lee menyumpah pelan.

"Biar aku saja yang menanganinya." kata Sai ramah. Lee langsung memberi tatapan tajam seolah berkata aku-tidak-akan-membiarkan-kau-menyentuhnya.

Melihat alis tebal Lee saling terpaut, Sai hanya tertawa pelan.

Naruto melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Lee dan bangkit berdiri. Efek mabuk membuat jalan si pirang sempoyongan.

"Hei, Naru—" ucapan Lee terputus ketika Naruto telah menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Sasuke. Perbuatannya sukses membuat Uchiha Bungsu kaget.

"_Nee_, Suke~~ aku ingin bicara denganmu sejak tadi. Kenapa kau diam saja." Naruto berkata dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau malah sibuk dengan gadis menyebalkan ini~~" bibir si pirang mengerucut.

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri mendapati aksi mabuk _schiavonya_. Pemuda raven itu menyadari reaksi gadis-gadis di samping kanan kirinya tengah memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada si pirang karena bisa bergelayut manja di pangkuan Uchiha bungsu.

"Hahaa, Sasuke. Kau lihat. Aku membuat Naruto semakin menarik." Sai berkata sambil meneguk minumannya. Entah kenapa merasa puas melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Lee melihat air muka Sasuke berubah. Buru-buru pemuda berambut mangkuk itu berdiri supaya tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk pada si pirang.

"Aku akan mengantar Naruto pulang." Lee menawarkan diri sambil bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto supaya pemuda yang tengah dilanda mabuk dan merancu tidak jelas didepannya turun dari pangkuannya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya." kata Sasuke dingin. Lee menelan ludah.

"Kau bisa tetap disini Sasuke, Naruto akan kuantar sampai rumah dengan selamat." Lee menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Perkataan Lee disambut dengan ekspresi _stoic _Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengantarkannya sampai selamat seperti yang kau bilang." lanjut Sasuke tidak mau kalah sambil berlalu—menyeret Naruto begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan reaksi ketiga temannya.

"Biarkan saja Lee, kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Neji berkata acuh tak acuh, membiarkan Lee yang masih mematung berdiri dengan segala macam pikirannya. Untuk saat ini harapan satu-satunya pemuda itu adalah keselamatan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, jangan menarik tanganku seperti ini~~"

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar sambil menarik Naruto untuk mengikuti langkahnya—mengabaikan cara berjalan Naruto yang sempoyongan karena efek alkohol.

Mengabaikan tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang mengarah pada mereka, dengan acuh tak acuh Sasuke keluar dari pub. Langkahnya mantap menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman pub. Entah karena dia terlalu keras menarik Naruto atau pemuda pirang itu tersandung sesuatu, tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh dengan posisi telungkup. Genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas begitu saja.

"Dobe." Sasuke berseru tertahan dengan nada sedikit kesal. Masih dengan posisi jatuhnya, perlahan Naruto duduk dan mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah.

Sebersit rasa bersalah dan menyesal melanda Sasuke. Detik kemudian, pemuda itu ikut berjongkok dihadapan Naruto.

"Sasuke, sakit .. hiks .." lelehan kristal bening membentuk anak sungai di kedua pipi tan Naruto.

"Cengeng." kata Sasuke datar sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sapu tangan. Dengan sedikit kaku, tangannya terulur untuk menekan hidung si pirang yang mengeluarkan darah. Biarpun sikapnya tetap dingin, tapi Sasuke melakukan gerakan tangannya dengan hati-hati. Iris malamnya menatap Naruto dengan rasa khwatir tersembunyi.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu Sasuke .. Aku tidak ingin kau marah padaku, hiks .." Naruto kembali bicara sementara Sasuke menekan-nekan hidungnya dalam diam. _Onyxnya _masih memaku Naruto yang telah beruraian air mata dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk.

"Kemarin, mereka menyekapku di toilet, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka melakukannya padaku .."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti. Langsung mengerti siapa _mereka _yang Naruto maksud.

"Mereka bilang, aku telah bermesraan denganmu di belakang gudang .."

"Mereka bilang aku homo dan hal itu mengganggu mereka .."

"Naruto." potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kau tahu Sasuke. Aku tidak berniat membencimu biarpun para fansmu selalu membullyku, hiks .." Naruto terus bicara tanpa bisa menghentikan mulutnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau memberiku banyak tugas. Ta- tapi, jangan biarkan teman-temanmu melakukan hal itu lagi padaku, hiks .."

"Aku minta maaf jika kemarin kau tidak bisa mengikuti kelas sepanjang hari. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu, hanya saja, saat itu aku takut. Tidak ada yang menolongku sampai hampir sejam padahal mereka tahu aku ada didalam .."

"Dobe—" Sasuke berkata dengan nada penekanan supaya Naruto berhenti bicara walaupun dia sadar si pirang tidak akan mendengarnya. Saat ini, Naruto benar-benar mabuk dan di luar kendali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau membenciku atau tidak. Kau juga sering mempermainkanku, tapi aku tidak membencimu—" ucapan Naruto terputus ketika bibir Sasuke membungkam mulutnya.

"Sasuke—mmmnn, aku belum selesai bicara .." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak menggubris permintaan si pirang. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Naruto terus menceritakan tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya yang menyakitkan.

"Sas— mmnn .."

Tak peduli dengan posisi mereka ditengah halaman parkir dan dilihat banyak orang atau protes lemah Naruto yang minta dilepas, Sasuke tetap membiarkan tindakan irasionalnya berlanjut. Untuk saat ini dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal lain selain Naruto. Biarpun sekarang ada seseorang yang mengambil fotonya dan menyebarluaskannya hingga membuat nama Uchiha tercoreng karena kelakuannya mencium seorang pria di depan umum, Sasuke tetap acuh tak acuh. Bibirnya tetap aktif mengecup dan melakukan lumatan dibibir Naruto. Lidahnya ikut bermain dan saling bertukar salvia dengan aroma alkohol yang mendominasi.

Menyadari kalau Naruto ikut berpartisipasi dengan membalas ciumannya, Sasuke melepas bibirnya dan mendapat reaksi protes dari iris Naruto yang terbuka.

O yeah. Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Hei." Sasuke berkata lembut sambil meraih wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Pipi tan pemuda dihadapannya masih merona dan terasa hangat. Hidungnya masih memerah karena telah beradu dengan aspal tanpa permisi—walaupun pendarahannya sudah berhenti.

Sasuke mengecup sekilas hidung Naruto yang berwarna sewarna tomat matang sebelum berbisik pelan ditelinga si pirang.

"Malam ini, aku ingin bersamamu."

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk menembus kain horden berwarna putih salju. Berkas hangatnya menerpa sosok berambut pirang yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut.

'Ummhh, dimana jam wekerku.'

Naruto meraba-raba kasur masih dengan mata terpejam. Sedikit merasa ada yang salah karena—seingat si pirang, kasurnya tidak selebar kasur yang tengah di tidurinya sekarang. Matanya terbuka perlahan masih dengan kondisi mengantuk. Setelah dengan enggan menegakan badan, Iris birunya mengerjap pelan untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sungguhan sebuah kamar mewah yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Merasa salah dengan penglihatannya di tambah dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit , Naruto mengusap mata dengan punggung tangannya supaya penglihaannya lebih jelas.

'Ini bukan kamarku.' batin Naruto setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Suara _baritone _yang akrab ditelinga si pirang membuat Naruto menoleh ke asal suara.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana jeans lengkap tengah bersedekap tangan sambil bersandar si salah satu sisi pintu.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru sambil menyadari keadaannya seperti apa sekarang.

"Kalau kau ingin berangkat kuliah lebih baik cepat mandi. Pakaianmu sudah kucuci. Kuletakan diatas sofa."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasuke berbalik pergi sambil menutup pintu.

Naruto yang sejak tadi mematung langsung tersadar ketika mendengar debum pintu tertutup. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung turun dari ranjang sambil menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut. Baru saja satu kakinya menapaki lantai, pinggangg bagian belakangnya langsung nyeri luar biasa. Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

'I-ini ..'

Iris biru Naruto melebar sempurna sebelum otaknya mencerna apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Potongan-potongan setiap peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin melayang-layang di kepalanya. Sasuke marah padanya, lalu dia menunggu pemuda itu pulang. Setelah itu dia ikut bersama Sasuke dan genknya ke pub karena Sai bersikeras mengajaknya. Lalu, sesampainya disana, dia hanya bisa bersikap kaku ditengah lingkungan yang sama sekali belum pernah dikenalnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan beberapa gadis yang menggodanya dengan cara _extreme_. Setelah itu ..

Naruto menelan ludah.

'Ja-jangan bilang .. Aku dan Sasuke telah melakukan 'itu'!'

.

.

.

'Ini memalukan ..'

'Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi? Sama sekali!'

'Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak siap jika harus melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang.'

'Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Naruto menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Saat ini, dia tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus. Setelah meninggalkan apartemen pribadi Sasuke tanpa bertatap muka langsung dengan si raven, Naruto langsung pergi ke kampus naik bus. Sambil menunggu jam kuliah pertamanya, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di perpustakaan sambil kembali memaksa otaknya untuk memutar ulang kejadian apa saja yang terlewatkan olehnya semalam.

Gagal. Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang terjadi. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah saat Sai memberikannya tantangan untuk minum. Entah karena merasa bosan hanya berdiam diri melihat Sasuke dikelilingi banyak gadis atau hanya karena ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya tidak selemah apa yang orang pikir, Naruto menerima tantangan Sai begitu saja. Entah berapa gelas yang dia minum sebagai pelampiasan karena tidak bisa bicara pada Sasuke dan bosan menjadi orang bodoh, Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya mabuk.

Mabuk. Ya. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi dalam kondisi itu.

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jika hanya mabuk, dia bisa menerimanya dengan mudah. Tapi, yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati adalah kondisinya saat bangun tadi pagi. Tidur diatas ranjang Sasuke—di apartemen pemuda itu dan dalam kondisi yang sangat memalukan. Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia telanjang bulat di kamar orang lain. Pikirannya berkelana kesana kemari. Berpikir seribu kali sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke padanya semalam. Sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba mengingatnya, dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Jalan satu-satunya hanya bertanya pada Sasuke. Tapi, apakah Naruto berani bertanya langsung pada _tuannya _itu? Pada Sasuke? Bagaimana jika dia hanya ingin mempermainkan Naruto seperti biasa.

Naruto benar-benar bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Satu-satunya penghilang kegelisahannya adalah belajar dijam pertama kuliahnya yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Semoga saja selepas itu, dia bisa mengingat semuanya.

.

.

.

Universitas Suna

Disebuah ruangan khusus tak bertuan dan menjadi hak milik beberapa pemuda, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya melirik ke arah temannya yang tengah sibuk dengan majalah dihadapannya.

"Jangan tanya sedang apa dia. Kau pasti tahu apa yang Hidan lakukan. Membaca gosip itu sudah menjadi ritual penting baginya."

Pain mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa beberapa bungkus snack.

"Haa? Terserah apa katamu Dei, tapi, aku hanya ingin melihat berita." Hidan yang tengah sibuk dengan majalahnya hanya melenggos.

Deidara duduk di salah satu sofa diseberang kedua temannya.

"Apa kau sudah melihat Sasori?" tanya Pain sambil meraih satu bungkus snack.

Deidara menganggak bahu. "Belum. Dia kan memang sering datang kapanpun dia mau."

Pain tidak membalas. Menyibukan dirinya sendiri dia memilih untuk memakan snack kentang yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Nagato belum memberikan perintah lagi, eh? Padahal aku sudah bosan hanya berdiam diri." Deidara memecahkan keheningan.

Hidan melirik sekilas dan kembali mengacuhkan pemuda itu. Pain hanya menatap permukaan meja sambil mengunyah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita kan hanya menerima perintah jika ada permintaan. Lagipula, jika ada salah satu mahasiswa dari kampus kita yang secara sengaja mencari gara-gara, kita akan langsung turun tangan. Begitu juga dengan 'mereka' jika mulai duluan." Pain berkata tanpa menatap langsung dua orang temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, waktu itu apa yang Sasori lakukan?" tanya Hidan ditengah-tengah kesibukannya membaca sebuah gosip.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi sebelum Pain atau Deidara menjawab. Hidan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Pemuda yang baru saja namanya sebutkan muncul.

Sasori tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat universitas itu secara langsung. Lalu, siapa tahu nasib sedang berpihak padaku dan aku mendapat sedikit informasi." lanjut pemuda berambut merah tersebut sambil duduk disebelah Hidan—sengaja mendekatkan diri pada pemuda berrambut gaya itu.

"Yeah, aku tidak tahu tepatnya seperti apa. Jadi aku bertanya lagi." Hidan berkata sambil angkat bahu. Mengacuhkan reaksi Sasori yang sepertinya tidak suka jika apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu disinggung-singgung.

"Kau baru datang?" tanya Pain mengalihkan perhatian.

"Huh. Kenapa berita seperti ini ada disini sih." Hidan memotong sebelum Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Pain dengan seru tertahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Deidara yang sejak tadi diam.

"Salah satu keluarga sosialita yang terkenal. Sebenarnya aku malas membacanya, tapi, sepertinya anak mereka kuliah di UK."

Mendengar kata UK disebutkan, Sasori langsung menarik majalah ditangan Hidan.

"Hei—" Hidan protes. Tapi, dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika Sasori tengah menatap berita dengan serius. Iris merahnya memaku baris demi baris teks berita. Entah hanya perasaan Hidan saja atau memang benar adanya, sekilas dia bisa melihat keterkejutan dan ekspresi keras diwajah Sasori. Deidara dan Pain juga menyadari reaksi tidak biasa Sasori tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pain datar. Dia yakin Sasori tahu sesuatu.

Tanpa disadari ketiga temannya, Sasori menahan nafas dan kembali merubah mimik wajahnya kembali seperti semula. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu."

Hidan sebagai pemilik sah majalah, merebut kembali miliknya dari tangan Sasori.

"Aku sedang baca, kau menggangguku." ujar Hidan pura-pura kesal.

Sasori diam beberapa saat sebelum dia meraih ponsel dalam sakunya dan mulai sibuk dengan benda itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Pain tengah bertatapan dengan Deidara penuh arti. Mereka tengah melakukan isyarat dengan mata. Mengerti kalau Sasori tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Are? Friday 14/03/2014 16.37

Yo Mina-san. How's your days? Semoga sehat ya, ngga kaya Blue yang lagi kena demam *curhat :3

So, how abot this chap? O. yeah . Jangan protes kalo Blue sengaja meng-_skip_ adegan SASUNARU. _Gomene_, Blue aja ngga tau adegannya gimana *plak. Becanda ding, ntr, Blue lagi mikir dimana saat yang tepat buat adegan itu *smirk

Disini, settingan tempatnya sedikit yah cz udh di jelasin di chap-chap sebelumnya. Kalau masalah pub tempat basecamp Sasu itu jadi mereka nyewa satu ruangan gitu. Ada karaoke juga disana, Blue sedikit inget kalau settingannya hampir mirip difilm korea _Lie To Me_. Terus cewek-cewek itu semacam kaya kenalan Sasu n genknya lah, maklum doi kan langganan di pub itu. Mereka disini buat ngehibur doang, ngga sampe ke taraf yang menjurus kesono ko, tenang aja :3

Oke, sekarang ucapan terimakasih buat yang udah ripiu *ketchup basah

**Vianycka Hime****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo****, ****aikhazuna117****, ****RisaSano****, ****LoMI****, ****miszshanty05****, ****yuzuru****, ****ryu****, ****Himawari Wia****, ****megajewels2312****, ****Neko Twins Kagamine****, ****, ****, ****Zen Ikkika****, ****gici love sasunaru****, ****RaraRyanFujoshiSN****, ****Haru54****, ****Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****, ****DiebleNoAngeloNero****, ****yippie****, ****Lee Muti****, ****driccha****, ****shikakukouki777****, ****kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani****, ****, ****Guest****, ****Aki-Ame Kyuuran****, ****versetta**

Untuk DiebleNoAngeloNero makasih yah udah jelasin panjang lebar mengenai sosok Kyubi. Semoga aja chara doi bisa Blue bikin di fic ini *kasi ketchupan :3

Yup, Blue sekarang mo hibernasi dolo a.k.a istirahat :3

Terimakasih bagi para Readers yang udah baca fic Blue, trms juga buat yang udah faforite and polow :3, buat kalian yang udah riviuw, ngasi semangat, n ngasi kepercayaan Blue buat lanjutin, arigato nee~~

Mind to ripiu again ? :3

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	6. Chapter 6

_Universitas Konoha dan Universitas Suna adalah dua universitas yang berbeda. Jika UK terkenal dengan segala macam prestasinya, US merupakan kampus biasa milik pemerintah. Hubungan keduanya masuk kedalam kategori baik walaupun ada saat dimana beberapa sekumpulan orang terkadang bertingkah dan mencari gara-gara hanya untuk unjuk kebolehan. US terkenal dengan gank yang bernama Akatsuki. Walaupun genk tersebut terkenal, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu siapa saja anggotanya—termasuk penghuni US sendiri. Sampai sekarang—sejak berdirinya gank tersebut, Akatsuki tetap menjadi sebuah gank yang misterius._

_(Atuhor's Note)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Schiavo'**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**WARNING: Lemon/Lime eksplisit, AU, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****SasuNaru, ****and****All boys in anime Naruto**

**PS: Segala macam nama program, setting, penempatan karakter, hanya fiktif dan imajinasi Author, harap maklum jika **_**gaje**_** luar biasa :3, asal mula nama **_**Schiavo**_** akan dijelaskan seiring dengan alur cerita**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

_Mendengar kata UK disebutkan, Sasori langsung menarik majalah ditangan Hidan._

_"Hei—" Hidan protes. Tapi, dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika Sasori tengah menatap berita dengan serius. Iris merahnya memaku baris demi baris teks berita. Entah hanya perasaan Hidan saja atau memang benar adanya, sekilas dia bisa melihat keterkejutan dan ekspresi keras diwajah Sasori. Deidara dan Pain juga menyadari reaksi tidak biasa Sasori tersebut._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Pain datar. Dia yakin Sasori tahu sesuatu._

_Tanpa disadari ketiga temannya, Sasori menahan nafas dan kembali merubah mimik wajahnya kembali seperti semula. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu."_

_Hidan sebagai pemilik sah majalah, merebut kembali miliknya dari tangan Sasori._

_"Aku sedang baca, kau menggangguku." ujar Hidan pura-pura kesal._

_Sasori diam beberapa saat sebelum dia meraih ponsel dalam sakunya dan mulai sibuk dengan benda itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Pain tengah bertatapan dengan Deidara penuh arti. Mereka tengah melakukan isyarat dengan mata. Mengerti kalau Sasori tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu_.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Enjoy ~~

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja pulang kuliah. Memasuki rumah besarnya yang hampir mirip kastil, beberapa pelayan langsung membukakan pintu dan menyambut kedatangannya. Tanpa merubah ekspresi, Sasuke berjalan ke tengah ruang tamu yang mewah dan luas. Kakinya melangkah menuju tangga yang bertenggar membentuk dua jalur ke kanan dan kiri. Baru saja dia menapaki tangga ketiga ketika didengarnya suara deheman pelan.

"Outoto."

Panggilan tidak asing dari kakaknya membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Iris malamnya menatap Itachi sekilas sebelum kembali melangkah.

"Tou-san memanggilmu diruang keluarga." lanjut Itachi ketika Sasuke tidak menggubris panggilannya.

Berdecak malas, Sasuke membatalkan langkahnya menuju ke atas dan berbalik.

"Kau tidak bertanya kapan aku pulang?" tanya Itachi datar ketika Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja tanpa bicara.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Baginya sudah biasa bersikap dingin kepada kakak laki-lakinya. Dia. Uchiha Itachi. Anak pertama keluarga Uchiha yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan orang tuanya. Mengikuti jejak ayah dan ibunya, Itachi menjadi seorang sosialita muda yang terkenal dan menjadi pembisnis sukses di usia yang tergolong masih belia. Sasuke mengakui kesempurnaan Itachi. Dia sama sekali tidak iri dengan pamor kakaknya. Dia tidak peduli seandainya semua orang memuja Itachi dan mengeluk-elukan sosoknya. Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia menghormati Itachi sebagai kakaknya. Hanya saja, alasan itu juga yang membuat Sasuke benci jika berada di rumah. Siapapun pasti tidak akan suka dibanding-bandingkan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang selalu dibandingkan dengan Itachi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Itachi begitu hebat dan berharga dimata mereka. Sementara Sasuke hanya dianggap bocah yang kerjanya hanya bersenang-senang dan menjadi seorang _useless_.

Itachi masih berjalan di belakang Sasuke ketika mereka sampai di ruang keluarga. Sasuke menatap ayahnya yang tengah membaca sebuah majalah. Ekspresi keras tertanam diwajah orang tua itu. Baru saja Sasuke sampai di hadapan Fugaku untuk bertanya ada apa, ayahnya langsung memberi tamparan keras dipipi kirinya.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke mendengar ibunya berteriak ketika ayahnya hendak menamparnya lagi.

"Tou-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi dengan seru tertahan. Pemuda raven panjang itu panik dengan tindakan tiba-tiba sang ayah pada adiknya.

Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang bahu anaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke. Aku telah memasukkanmu ke dalam universitas terbaik di negeri ini. Memberimu mobil dan segala macam apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi bisakah kau bersikap seperti keluarga Uchiha. Kau selalu bertindak kurang ajar." Fugaku berkata marah sambil melempar majalah yang beberapa menit lalu dibacanya ke arah Sasuke hingga mengenai wajah anak bungsunya.

"Kubilang hentikan." Mikoto masih tidak terima anak terakhirnya disakiti oleh suaminya.

Itachi mengambil majalah yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan membolak-balik halaman demi halaman. Berusaha mencari penyebab murka ayahnya.

"Sasuke masih anak-anak. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan padanya. Aku pikir kau juga mengalami masa muda." Mikoto berkata dengan nada kesal. Dia sudah tahu apa yang membut suaminya marah seperti itu. Tapi di tidak mengizinkan suaminya bersikap kasar pada Sasuke.

Itachi menatap sebuah berita dengan ekspresi serius. Matanya langsung melebar sebentar sebelum mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat foto yang ada di dalam majalah itu.

"Lihat kelakuan adikmu Itachi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Pergi ke pub atau klub malam, mabuk, dan yang terakhir kali ini aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja." Fugaku berkata ketika Itachi telah mengerti alasan marahnya.

"Outoto. Apa benar ini kau?" tanya Itachi masih dengan nada biasanya—sama sekali tidak ada emosi marah disana. Yang ada hanya rasa tidak percaya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam hanya menatap sebuah foto dirinya disana—bersama Naruto. Pemuda raven itu tidak bergerak atau bersuara. Bahkan setelah ayahnya menamparnya tadi, pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih dibiarkannya begitu saja tanpa menyentuh bekas tamparan Tou-sannya.

"Sasuke .." Mikoto meremas bahu bungsunya ketika Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Wanita itu berharap Sasuke akan bicara dan menyangkalnya. Tapi, dari ekspresi wajah Sasuke, Mikoto sadar bahwa foto itu memang benar adanya.

"Kau bosan dengan wanita lalu berpindah pada seorang pria?" Fugaku berkata sarkasme sambil duduk dan bersedekap tangan. Bahunya masih tegang menahan amarah.

"Aku yakin Sasuke mabuk, Tou-san. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu dengan laki-laki. Benar kan Sasuke?"

Diam. Sasuke tidak membuka mulut biarpun Itachi menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Terdengar Fugaku mendengus. "Biarpun mabuk, seharusnya dia masih mengingat siapa dirinya. Dia benar-benar berbeda denganmu Itachi."

Tanpa keluarganya sadari, Sasuke tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat supaya dirinya tidak meledak. Biar. Biarkan saja Ayah, Ibunya, dan Itachi berkata dan bertanya semau mereka. Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan membuka mulut.

"Ayahmu benar Sasuke, seharusnya kau lebih dekat dengan Itachi dan mengurangi waktumu bersama teman-temanmu untuk pergi keluar." Mikoto berkata lembut.

Itachi. Segala apa yang dilakukannya pasti akan dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Sasuke muak, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya.

"Biar aku yang bicara pada Sasuke, Tou-san, Kaa-san, lebih baik aku yang menanganinya." kata Itachi seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan sang adik. Dia tidak memperdulikan protes Sasuke ketika ia meraih lengan adiknya untuk keluar. Sekilas dia bisa melihat ekspresi khwatir ibunya.

.

.

.

"Lepas!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Itachi dilengan kanannya.

"Kau ingin lari?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Aku memang tidak berguna seperti biasa. Tidak sepertimu yang selalu membuat nama keluarga kita semakin baik." Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap kakaknya.

Itachi yang masih berdiri dibawah tangga hanya menghela nafas. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan nama baik keluarga. Aku tidak tahu apa kau serius melakukan atau tidak. Tapi, apa kau kenal siapa pemuda yang kau cium? Seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan orang itu daripada dirimu sendiri."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika. Itachi benar, Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya. Jika dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang beritakan tentang dirinya, lain dengan Naruto. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Bagaimana jika _paparazi _mengincarnya dan memberikan pertanyaan ini itu?

Sasuke mengumpat kata brengsek keras sampai Itachi terkejut. Pemuda itu heran dengan umpatan adiknya yang—entah ditunjukan pada siapa.

"Aku yakin masih belum banyak yang tahu mengenai berita ini. Lagipula mereka pasti akan menganggap gosip dan menyimpulkan kau dalam keadaan mabuk." Itachi kembali berkata.

"Aku tahu pemuda itu mabuk. Tapi kau tidak Sasuke."

Akhirnya, kedua iris malam kakak beradik itupun bertemu ketika Itachi mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Sasuke memandang datar kakaknya. Menatap seolah tengah mencari informasi apa yang Itachi tahu tentangnya.

"Jika aku tidak mabuk. Lalu kenapa?" Sasuke berkata tenang. Secara sengaja ingin menantang Itachi. Tidak peduli apa yang akan Itachi lakukan padanya nanti, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berkata apa adanya. Bila perlu, dia akan berkata kalau malam itu juga, dia dan Naruto telah tidur bersama.

Rasa terkejut Itachi hanya sekilas menghampiri wajah tampannya. Senyum kecil terpasang detik kemudian.

"Hm. Jadi seperti itu."

Sasuke masih menatap Itachi. Kali ini ada rasa sedikit kesal ketika melihat senyum maklum dari orang yang terpaut tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Well, sebenarnya aku masih belum puas. Aku penasaran siapa dia, lalu sejak kapan Outotoku mulai tertarik pada sesama jenis dan lain sebagainya."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis." potong Sasuke cepat.

"Jadi kau hanya tertarik pada pemuda pirang itu eh?"

Sasuke buru-buru menutup mulutnya lagi.

Tertarik. Dengan Naruto? Kening Sasuke berkerut tidak mengerti. Benarkah dia tertarik dengan Naruto? Jika tidak kenapa dia tidur dengan pemuda itu?

Sasuke menyadari kalau malam itu dia memang tengah bergairah—karena Naruto. Karena si pirang mabuk dan akhirnya merancau tentang kesehariannya bagaimana. Tentang bagaimana perasaannya selama ini pada Sasuke. Naruto tidak membencinya walaupun selama ini dia telah membuat si pirang menderita dan mempermalukannya. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke menyadari dan—mengakui kalau kelakuannya pada Naruto selama ini bisa dibilang keterlaluan, sangat malah. Seharusnya Naruto membencinya atau meracuninya hingga mati sekalian saat mereka bersama dan tidak ada saksi. Tapi, Sasuke sadar Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Keinginan utamanya adalah bisa belajar dan bergaul dengan orang lain sebagaimana dirinya. Hanya karena status _schiavo_, dia harus ditindas setiap hari. Bukan. Sasuke sadar kalau pembullyan yang Naruto alami selama ini, karena dirinya—karena Naruto adalah _schiavo _Sasuke. Seperti yang Shikamaru katakan waktu itu, jika Naruto bukan _schiavonya_, mungkin dia tidak akan mendapat tekanan mental dan fisik seperti sekarang. Jika dia bisa mempunyai _tuan _yang baik hati—seperti senior Sabaku misalnya, mungkin Naruto bisa mendapat teman dan menjalani kuliahnya seperti orang lain. Naruto bisa mendapat _tuan _yang lebih baik darinya. Yah— mungkin seharusnya seperti itu.

Sasuke mendecih pelan menyadari ketololannya. Saat pertama kali melihat Naruto dan pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai _schiavonya d_ulu, Sasuke langsung tidak menyukai si pirang. Sedikit ingat, alasan Sasuke tidak menyukainya adalah sikap Naruto yang ceria dan senyum mautnya. Sasuke ingin menghilangkan senyum Naruto saat itu, hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar melakukannya dengan bersikap sebagai _tuan _yang jahat. Tapi sekarang, masihkah Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksi jahatnya setelah apa yang terjadi. Setelah dengan sengaja dia bercinta dengan Naruto dan memanfaatkan keadaan setengah sadar pemuda itu. Dan lagi, masalah baru yang dibuatnya sendiri hingga melibatkan orang banyak karena berita ciumannya—ciuman yang dilakukannya bersama Naruto saat di halaman parkir pub. Saat-saat dimana dia tidak peduli akan hal lain selain pemuda pirang yang membuka hatinya. Pemuda yang menangis sesunggukan dalam keadaan mabuk dan mencurahkan segala perasaannya pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Bodoh. _Useless_. Sasuke menyadari kata-kata itu memang pantas untuknya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Bagaimana nanti jika dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke ingat kalau hari ini Naruto tidak menemuinya sama sekali. Dia yakin, Naruto pasti masih syokdengan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Apalagi pemuda itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Lalu bagaimana dengan besok? Dan berita di majalah itu?

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku ingin istirahat, jangan ganggu aku." Sasuke berkata sambil berlalu ketika Itachi masih setia menunggunya bicara.

Menyadari Itachi tidak lagi mengikutinya, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin sendiri dan memikirkan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau dengar beritanya, katanya kemarin terjadi perkelahian." terdengar sebuah suara dari seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan di koridor fakultas Informatika.

"Aku dengar. Katanya, kampus sebelah yang mulai. Entahlah." temannya menimpali.

"Sampai melibatkan tujuh orang, tiga dari kampus kita dan empat dari kampus mereka. Aku tidak yakin apa mereka mengincar para _tuan _atau tidak."

"Semoga saja tidak. Kau tahu cerita mengenai masa lalu UK bukan?"

"Yeah, untung saja kita bukan _tuan_."

"Hmm, lebih baik, mulai hari ini kita tidak melibatkan diri dengan masalah seperti itu."

"Kau benar. Jika mereka mencari masalah duluan, baru kita layani."

"Hahaa, tentu. Walaupun aku tidak ingin terlibat, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat nama kampus kita jelek hanya karena kita pengecut."

Mereka terus melanjutkan obrolan sampai ditempat tujuan. Bukan hanya mereka saja yang terlibat obrolan seru, beberapa mahasiswa yang bergerombolpun sibuk dengan cerita masing-masing.

Diantara keriuhan siang hari Universitas Konoha, digedung fakultas seni ruang musik, Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap layar ponsel pintarnya sambil mencari tahu apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya lewat media sosial.

Berita tentang perkelahian sekelompok orang antara kampus UK dan US mendominasi, serta gosip tentangnya. Sasuke lupa kalau dia mempunyai banyak fans. Walaupun berita itu hanya dimuat disebuah majalah, tapi tetap saja bisa cepat menyebar bagai virus.

Memilih untuk tidak peduli dan mengacuhkannya, Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah sebelumnya mematikan benda itu. Masih dengan posisinya duduk diatas meja dengan kaki menggantung, Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyadari kehadiran seseorang ketika pintu terbuka perlahan.

Naruto.

Sasuke menyadari luka baru pada pelipis kiri si pirang—ada memar merah disana. Mungkin 'mereka' telah melakukannya pada Naruto tadi sebelum dia datang ke ruangan musik.

Iris biru Naruto bergerak tak tentu arah dan tidak langsung menatap Sasuke sebelum dia sampai di hadapan pemuda raven. Naruto hanya membawa buku milik Sasuke dan makalah tugasnya.

"_Gomene_, kemarin aku tidak menemuimu." Naruto berkata sambil menatap iris malam Sasuke sekilas.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab pendek ketika dengan jelas melihat luka di pelipis Naruto. Masalah kemarin, Sasuke mengerti Naruto pasti tidak ingin menemuinya. Sasuke tidak keberatan karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertatap muka dengan Naruto. Tidak bertemu sehari memang pilihan tepat.

Sasuke menerima buku tugasnya dari tangan Naruto. Desakan untuk bicara melanda Sasuke. Tapi, suasana _awkward _tengah melanda mereka berdua saat ini.

"Sasuke, unn .." Naruto berkata gugup.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan." Sasuke memaku wajah Naruto walaupun pemuda itu masih belum berani menatap wajahnya langsung.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya mengenai—malam itu. Maksudku tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab.

"A-apa malam itu, kita— melakukannya—maksudku .."

"Kita memang melakukannya." potong Sasuke ketika menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto. Iris langit pemuda itu menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Yah." Sasuke turun dari meja dan berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. "Kita memang melakukan apa yang tengah kau pikirkan sekarang."

Wajah tan Naruto langsung merona malu tanpa diminta. "Ta—tapi bagaimana bisa, aku laki-laki. Lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaiman bisa terjadi."

"Kau mabuk." jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tahu, tapi, bagaimana bisa aku berada di apartemenmu."

"Aku yang membawamu."

Naruto menelan ludah. "Kau .. Tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Sasuke menatap ke arah kedua tangan Naruto yang mencengkram bagian bawah ujung kemejanya kuat-kuat. Ekspresi pedih dan ingin menangis terlihat jelas di wajah si pirang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku padamu Sasuke .. Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya. Aku pikir kau membenciku, lalu bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu padaku. Bukankah kau juga sadar kalau, apa yang kita lakukan di halaman parkir pub sampai masuk media."

"Aku tahu." kata Sasuke cepat. Menyadari ekspresi Sasuke tetap sama dan tidak berubah sama sekali, Naruto menahan diri supaya tidak menangis.

"Apa harus kukatakan juga kalau kau yang terlebih dahulu mengajakku untuk melakukannya?" lanjut Sasuke yang langsung disambut tatapan Iris biru Naruto. Mata langit itu berkaca-kaca sambil menatap Sasuke dengan penuh keraguan.

"Oh, aku lupa, kau mabuk. Pasti kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi." Sasuke berkata enteng. Sangat berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukannya bukan?" Naruto masih berkata lirih.

"Aku hanya menolongmu. Kau tidak tahu bukan bagaimana keadaanmu saat kau mabuk. Untung saja aku tidak memberi keluasaan kepada Sai atau Neji. Jika aku melakukannya, mungkin kau sudah tidur dengan mereka. Atau yang lebih buruk, kau kubiarkan saja ditengah keadaan mabukmu."

_'Tidak Sasuke. Hentikan. Bukan itu yang seharusnya kau katakan.'_

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

Satu tetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari iris biru Naruto. Pemuda itu buru-buru menghapusnya.

"A—aku tahu, kau memandangku sebagai orang hina seperti yang lain, aku memang bodoh. Tapi, Sasuke, kau bisa minta tolong pada Lee untuk mengantarku pulang."

_'Hentikan dia Sasuke.'_

"Bisakah kau tidak mempermainkanku Sasuke, aku tahu aku bisa berada di sini karena keluargamu. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas berada di dekatmu atau bersama teman-temanmu .."

_'Hentikan. Sasuke, kau memang orang brengsek.'_

"Aku hanya ingin kau menganggapku sebagaimana kau melihat teman-temanmu walaupun aku tidak sebanding dengan mereka. T-tapi, aku pikir kau tetap menganggapku sebagai mainanmu .."

_Deg._

Tangan Sasuke langsung terulur untuk meraih sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak kuat lagi untuk mendengar perkataan Naruto selanjutnya. Sasuke tidak bisa. Dadanya seperti teriris walapun wajahnya tetap datar ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto yang mengalir begitu saja.

"Hentikan, kumohon." bisik Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Naruto sekarang. Tapi, yang jelas, dadanya masih berdenyut nyeri. Sangat sakit. Bahkan, perasaannya sekarang lebih sakit daripada saat kedua orangtuanya membandingkan dirinya dengan Itachi. Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, dia yang menjadi korban. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tetap aman dan tidak tersentuh. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menahannya ketika belum apa-apa Naruto sudah mendapat luka disana-sini. Bagaimana bisa wajah _stoicnya _tidak berubah dan kata-kata pedas terus keluar dari mulutnya?

Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas kemeja bagian belakang Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher si pirang.

"Hentikan." Sasuke kembali berkata dengan nada memohon. Mata pemuda reven itu terpejam seperti tengah dilanda mimpi buruk.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku .." Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri. Bagaimanpun juga, Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat sampai membuat Naruto kesulitan bernafas.

Menyadari ketololannya, Sasuke membuka mata dan melonggarkan pelukannya—tapi dia sama sekali tidak melepas tubuh Naruto dari dekapannya.

"Jangan bicara lagi." kata Sasuke masih dengan posisinya.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bergerak ketika Sasuke masih memeluknya dan bersikap tidak ingin melepasnya. Perasaan si pirang campur aduk, antara tidak mengerti, bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Sasuke, dan malu.

Awalnya, Naruto pikir Sasuke tengah mempermainkannya seperti biasa, tapi, ketika mendengar nada permohonan dari Uchiha bungsu, pemuda pirang itu yakin kalau ada yang salah dengan Sasuke. Berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak sedang mabuk atau berhalusinasi, Naruto memikirkan lagi kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi. Berpikir apa ada kata yang menyinggung Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu bersikap aneh.

"Sasuke." Naruto kembali berkata ketika detik demi detik berlalu Sasuke belum bergerak.

'Apa, Sasuke pingsan?' pikir Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Tapi, Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dia mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Malam itu, kau mabuk." terdengar Uchiha bungsu membuka suara setelah detik-detik yang lalu ia hanya berdiam diri.

"Aku tahu Sai memaksamu minum. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Lee menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya." Sasuke berkata pelan dengan posisi kepala masih bersandar dibahu Naruto.

"Aku kesal padamu karena menerima tantangan Sai tanpa pikir panjang. Padahal kau sadar kau belum pernah berpengalaman dengan minuman keras. Aku marah dan ingin segera membawamu pulang. Tapi, saat kita keluar dan berjalan di halaman parkir, kau terjatuh—dan menangis."

"A—aku, menangis?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana ekspresi Naruto waktu itu—ekspresi seperti anak kecil terjatuh saat bermain.

"Hidungmu berdarah dan aku mengelapnya, kau tidak bisa berhenti bicara dan terus bercerita. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin aku marah dan menceritakan perihal apa yang terjadi padamu mengenai penyekapan di toilet."

Bahu Naruto menegang. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun walaupun apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar.

Sasuke melenggorkan pelukannya sebelum benar-benar melepaskan Naruto. "Kau tahu, kau terus bicara dan tidak berhenti, padahal hidungmu berdarah-darah. Maka dari itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku menciummu supaya kau berhenti bicara."

Semburat merah langsung menghampiri pipi Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika dengan jelas bisa melihat rupa Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini. Pemuda pirang itu pasti sangat malu.

"Kau masih ingat ciuman yang kita lakukan disini beberapa minggu lalu. Kira-kira seperti itu." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang tadi masih bergelayut di punggung Naruto.

Menyadari Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Kita melakukannya di halaman parkir pub. Aku tersadar dengan kondisimu, jadi, aku langsung menghentikanya dan membawamu ke dalam mobilku."

"Awalnya, aku pikir aku akan membawamu pulang. Tapi, aku sedikit ingat kalau kau tinggal bersama orang tua angkatmu. Aku tidak yakin akan membawamu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu. Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana reaksi mereka, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke apartemenku."

Naruto mundur selangkah. Wajahnya masih merona tanpa diminta sambil memberi tatapan -aku-tidak-percaya- dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Aku tidak berbohong." ujar Sasuke ketika mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang—mungkin berpikir kalau dia telah mengarang cerita.

"Jujur, jika mabuk, kau benar-benar merepotkan. Setelah sampai di apartemen, aku memintamu untuk berganti pakaian sementara aku mengambil air minum, tapi kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke sengaja memberi jeda dan mendapati ekspresi penasaran di wajah Naruto.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada—sedikit ngeri— ketika Sasuke masih memberi jeda.

"Saat aku kembali ke ruang tamu kau tidak ada. Kau membuatku panik. Untung saja pintu sudah kukunci sehingga tidak mungkin kau keluar. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu tengah berada di atas ranjangku."

"Ap-apa?" mendadak telinga Naruto tuli.

"Kau berada dikamarku dobe. Kau bertelanjang dada dan merancu tidak jelas. Ketika aku hendak memakaikan kaos padamu. Kau malah menariku dan—"

Sasuke kembali terhenti. Merasa kurang yakin dengan apa yang akan ia ceritakan selanjutnya.

"Sasuke .. kau tidak sedang mengarang cerita bukan?" Naruto bertanya seolah takut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengambil jurusan tata bahasa atau sastra dobe. Tentu saja aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Aku tidak peduli kau akan percaya atau tidak."

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut lemah. "Maaf .." gumamnya pelan. "Hanya saja, aku merasa seperti bukan diriku."

Jauh didalam hati, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa, tapi keinginan itu ditahan kuat olehnya. Dia yakin kalau Naruto pasti sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat mabuk kemarin malam. Tapi, disisi lain, Naruto terlihat takut dengan kenyataan yang akan Sasuke ceritakan.

"Tidak ada orang mabuk yang bisa bersikap rasional." kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan pinggangnya pada pinggiran meja dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Saat kau hendak memakaikan kaos, lalu apa yang kulakukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau menarik tanganku dan menciumku tanpa aba-aba. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, wajah Naruto kembali merona.

"Aku ingin tahu kejadian selanjutnya. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya begitu saja padamu." Naruto berusaha untuk menggalakan kalimatanya dengan nada menantang. Tidak. Dia tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Hn." Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Ditatapnya si pirang yang—sepertinya kesal dengan ceritanya.

"Kau akan menyesal." kata Sasuke pendek.

"Tidak." Naruto keras kepala.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat ekspresi itu. Merasa kalau Naruto terlalu memaksakan diri.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membalikan posisi mereka. Dengan mudah Sasuke mendorong Naruto sampai tubuh pemuda itu telentang diatas meja.

"Sasuke—" protes Naruto ketika kedua tangannya dikunci diatas kepala sementara Sasuke berada diatasnya.

"Kau keras kepala Naruto. Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kau tidak akan menyukainya."

Mata biru Naruto langsung membulat ketika mendapat senyum Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah menelan ludah untuk kesekian kali. Sasuke yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya." kata Sasuke sebelum bibirnya menyapu bibir Naruto dan melakukan ciuman kasar.

Naruto langsung terkejut ketika Sasuke menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, dia hanya bisa menggeliat protes karena kedua tangannya terkunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke— hhmmph .."

Sasuke melepas ciuman sepihaknya beberapa detik kemudian ketika Naruto meronta minta dilepas. "Kau bilang kau ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya?" kata Sasuke sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tapi, kenapa harus seperti ini?" protes Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Percayalah, kau akan mengingatnya sendiri tanpa harus kuceritakan."

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto, memberi lumatan kasar dan menggigit bibir bawah milik si pirang. Sebelum Sasuke memainkan lidahnya, dia kembali melepas ciuman dan menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum ingat huh?" tanya Sasuke ketika menyadari Naruto masih menolak ciumannya.

"Sasuke, hentik—"

Lagi. Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto ketika yakin pemuda itu belum mengingat apapun. Sasuke tidak akan mengizinkan Naruto bicara sebelum dia mengingat semuanya.

"Ummnnnh, Sas—"

Kali ini lidah Sasuke ikut bermain dan menerobos masuk tanpa izin—memanfaatkan mulut Naruto yang terbuka saat ia mencoba untuk bicara. Sementara tangan kanannya menahan kedua tangan Naruto, tangan kiri Sasuke merambat turun dan menelusup ke balik kemeja si pirang.

"Lepas, Sasuke—aahhhh .. " tubuh Naruto bergetar ketika Sasuke meraba dadanya dan memainkan niplenya dengan nakal.

Sasuke kembali melepas pagutannya dengan sengaja dan beralih ke leher Naruto. "Berusahalah mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin Naruto." bisik Sasuke lembut ditelinga si pirang—sengaja membuat nada _seduktiv _untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Akhhhhh .." pekik Naruto tertahan ketika—dengan sengaja, Sasuke menggigit lehernya dan menghisap sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"_Don't_, Sasu— nngghh .."

"Hm, seperti itu, aku yakin kau akan segera mengingatnya." Sasuke kembali berkata dengan berbisik. Bibirnya kembali aktif menjilat dan mengecup leher Naruto sementara tangan kirinya masih sibuk memainkan nipple Naruto yang telah mengeras—mencubit pelan dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari. Bibirnya kembali ke bibir Naruto, lidahnya menjamah lidah Naruto dan mengajak lidah si pirang untuk menari.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mengizinkan Lee mengantarmu pulang?" Sasuke kembali berkata dan melepas ciumannya untuk kesekian kali. Iris malamnya menatap wajah Naruto yang tengah bersemu merah dengan mulut terbuka mencari oksigen. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan sementara bibir _cherrynya _merona segar dengan kilap karena salvia.

"Karena, saat itu, aku memang ingin bersamamu." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sebelum kembali melanjutkan ciumannya. Gerakan protes Naruto melemah seiring dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tidak berhenti menyerangnya. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan si raven. Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke telah membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan kembali menyerang lehernya—kali ini leher sebelah kirinya. _Kissmark _baru mucul setelah Sasuke memberikan kecupan dan hisapan disana.

.

.

.

Sasori masih berdiam diri didalam mobil selama hampir setengah jam. Sebuah majalah baru tergeletak begitu saja di jok sebelah.

Sasori masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi saat di ruang khusus genknya. Untuk lebih memastikan dugaannya benar atau salah, Sasori membeli majalah yang sama persis seperti milik Hidan. Sama. Ternyata isi berita itu sama. Dua sosok di dalam foto yang sempat membuatnya syok ternyata memang dikenalnya.

Sasori tidak akan lupa dengan pemuda itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Di foto itu memang benar sosoknya, tapi, yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Sasori adalah pemuda satu lagi. Dia. Pemuda raven yang sombong dan beberapa minggu lalu mengajaknya berkelahi. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasori tidak tahu sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka. Didalam berita jelas tertulis kalau Uchiha muda tengah mabuk dan tanpa sadar telah mencium seorang pria. Jika orang lain akan menganggap itu hanya gosip, tapi tidak bagi Sasori. Bagaimana bisa dia mengaggap itu hanya sekedar gosip. Rasa marah karena ada yang berani menyentuh pemuda pirang yang menarik hatinya masih melanda Sasori saat ini. Hampir saja tadi dia bersikap mencurigakan di depan tiga temannya. Tapi untung saja dia bisa menguasai diri.

Hari ini, sebenarnya dia ingin datang lagi ke kampus sebelah dan menyamar lagi untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Tapi, Sasori memikirkan masak-masak keinginannya, jika dia melakukannya sekarang, maka akan terlihat mencurigakan. Sasori memilih hari esok untuk menyamar. Sekarang, yang dilakukannya hanya mencari tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha. Terutama tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika tahu siapa pemuda yang pernah beradu kekuatan dengannya dan hubungannya dengan Naruto, Sasori semakin marah. Jika dia bisa menerima Naruto sebagai _schiavo_, atau Uchiha Sasuke sebagai _tuan_, Sasori tidak keberatan. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka berdua memang seorang _tuan _dan _schiavo _yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sasori tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali. Sekarang dia menyadari bagaimana sekenario Naruto setiap harinya. Dan tentang penyekapan waktu itu, Sasori yakin hal itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

'Brengsek.'

Sasori menatap majalah disampingnya dengan penuh amarah. Dia berjanji, besok dia akan memastikan semuanya.

.

.

.

Seumur hidup Naruto, belum pernah ia mendesah di hadapan orang lain—mendesah seperti seorang perempuan. Tapi, kali ini, dia memang melakukannya. Bagaimana mulutnya tetap diam saja ketika dengan sengaja Sasuke tengah memanjakannya. Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke bersikap seperti bukan Sasuke—atau, apa memang seperti inilah Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

"Nghhh .. Sasuke .."

Naruto mendesah lagi ketika Sasuke mengulum kejantanannya sambil memainkan bola kembarnya. Celananya entah berada dimana sekarang. Kemejanya masih terpasang walaupun semua kancingnya telah terbuka—membuat perut dan dadanya terekspose sempurna sampai leher. Beberapa titik kissmark telah menghiasi bagian sensitif tubuh si pirang.

Iris malam Sasuke membuka sedikit dan mentap ke arah Naruto yang tengah mendesah tertahan sambil mencengkram rambut ravennya. Bibirnya sengaja digigit untuk mengurangi suara desahannya yang memenuhi ruang musik.

"Akhhhh! .." Naruto mencengkram rambut Sasuke semakin erat ketika tangan Sasuke merambat ke bawah dan kembali memainkan jarinya dilubang miliknya. Melihat Naruto kesakitan, Sasuke mengulum kejantanan si pirang dengan irama ke atas dan ke bawah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Berharap dengan gerakannya, Naruto bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak.

"Sa-suke, berhenti .. Aku— tidak bisa—lagi .." desakan hebat seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang memaksa ingin keluar dari perutnya melanda Naruto.

Menyadari Naruto akan mencapai klimaksnya, Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan melepas kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya. Seringaian kecil terpasang diwajah Uchiha bungsu ketika mendapat tatap protes dari iris biru Naruto.

"Sasuke ..?" Naruto menyebut namanya masih dengan nafas tersenggal. Merasa sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tidak membiarkan dirinya klimaks.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium sekilas bibir Naruto. "Masih belum, dobe-chan .." bisik Sasuke dengan nada manja ditelinga Naruto sebelum menjilat daun telinga milik si pirang.

"Suke—" Naruto mengerang nikmat.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi dan mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Sangat lembut sampai-sampai kedua mata masing-masing diri terpejam.

"Ayo kita mulai." Sasuke berkata setelah membuka celananya dan memposisikan kejantanannya—yang sejak tadi terbengkalai karena sibuk memanjakan si pirang—didepan lubang Naruto.

"Akkhhhhhhhh! .. Sasuke .. Ngghhh."

Naruto terpekik keras ketika Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya. Tubuhnya harus tersentak kaget ketika sebuah benda asing menghujam bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dinding rektumnya langsung bereaksi dan berdenyut-denyut hebat. Naruto merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua. Benar-benar terasa sangat sakit dan terasa sedikit aneh seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibawah sana. Menyumpah dalam hati, Sasuke menyadari lubang Naruto tetap sempit sama seperti pertama kali dia memasukinya.

"Akh, ah! Hah .. Hah .."

"Bernafas perlahan, Naru .." ucap Sasuke ketika nafas Naruto tidak beraturan menahan sakit. Bulir air mata turun dari saphire kembarnya.

"Ngghh .. Sasuke, Nn .."

Melihat Naruto masih kesakitan, Sasuke berdiam diri setelah kejantanannya masuk secara sempurna dan tidak langsung bergerak. Dengan lembut, dihapusnya air mata Naruto dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa jijik atau ragu. Dia melakukannya karena dia ingin bersikap _gentle _pada pemuda pirang dibawahnya.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto mencengkram punggung Sasuke yang masih terbalut kemeja. Cengkraman itu semakin erat dan kuat saat Sasuke mencoba menggerakan pinggulnya. Desahan keras kembali keluar dari bibir _cherry _Naruto ketika rasa sakit tadi berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Sasuke melumat bibir merah si pirang dan menjamah lidahnya. Gerakan pinggulnya bertambah random ketika lubang Naruto telah terbiasa dengan kejantanannya. Melakukan gerakan maju mundur, Sasuke meraih kaki Naruto untuk mengunci pinggangnya supaya mempermudah penetrasi.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan Naruto setelah apa yang terjadi di apartemennya kemarin malam. Hanya dengan si piranglah dia bisa merasakan hasrat dan gairah yang tidak akan mudah tersalurkan begitu saja. Bercinta dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak pernah merasa puas berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya—terasa seperti kapanpun dia bisa menginginkan Naruto. Hanya dengan Naruto—_schiavonya_, Sasuke bisa mencium setiap inchi tubuh lawan mainnya tanpa merasa jijik, menghisap dan memberikan bekas di titik-titik tertentu—titik dimana tubuh Naruto akan bergetar hebat dan membuat si pirang bergumam nikmat ketika Sasuke menyentuh bagian sensitif tersebut dengan bibirnya. Mencium bibir Naruto tanpa merasa puas dan terus haus akan suara desahan yang membuat libidonya semakin naik. Wangi citrus dan keringat si pirang Sasuke jadikan sebagai aroma paling memabukan untuknya. Naruto membuat Sasuke menikmati setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Menyadari seutuhnya kalau Naruto sangat berharga baginya, Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh miliknya. Ya. Naruto adalah miliknya. _Schiavonya_. Miliknya yang paling berharga. Mulai detik ini, setelah menyadari ketololannya dan segala kebrengsekannya, Sasuke berjanji akan menjaga Naruto. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto bersama orang lain selain dengannya.

"Nghhh .. Ah. Ah .. Sasuke .." lengguh Naruto ketika gerakan Sasuke menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

Menyadari dirinya telah menemukan _sweatpot _milik si pirang, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya ketempat yang sama dimana Naruto akan mendesah erotis sambil menyebut namanya. Dia sengaja mengentak kuat pinggulnya ketika menabrak titik tersebut.

"Ah. Nngghh .. Nn, Sasu— .." Bibir Naruto terus mendesah tanpa henti. Hantaman kejantanan Sasuke di dalam sana membuat kepala Naruto pening sejenak sebelum perutnya berdesir hebat lalu memberikan efek nikmat bercinta. Dinding rektumnya sendiri akan menyempit dan membuat jalan kejantanan Sasuke semakin sempit. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh si raven untuk menggerakan pinggulnya lebih keras dan dalam.

Brengsek. Selama ini kemana saja Sasuke? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau orang yang selama ini dipandang sebelah mata olehnya telah membuatnya gila. Bukan hanya karena nafsu semata atau sekedar hubungan badan, Sasuke menyadari kalau dia melakukannya untuk tujuan lain. Naruto memang bisa membuat Sasuke bergairah dan bisa mencapai titik sempurna nikmat bercinta. Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja, tujuan Sasuke sebenarnya adalah melakukan pengklaiman kalau Naruto hanya miliknya seorang.

Cengkraman kedua tangan Naruto semakin erat—mungkin punggung Sasuke telah tergores sekarang. Tapi, pemuda raven itu tidak peduli, dengan senang hati dia akan menerima setiap cakaran dari kuku-kuku Naruto sebanyak si pirang mau.

Nafas hangat Naruto keluar bersamaan dengan desahan yang tidak berhenti dari bibir si pirang menjadi musik tersendiri ditelinga Sasuke. Tersenyum lembut, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto dan mengajak lidah si pirang berdansa. Membiarkan cairan salvia berceceran dimulut dan menuruni dagu masing-masing. Pinggulnya tetap aktif bergerak maju mundur dan terkadang sengaja menyentak keras sampai membuat Naruto terpekik kecil.

"Sasuke— aku, tidak kuat lagi— " Naruto berkata putus-putus. Tangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi memanjakan kejantanan Naruto mencengkran kejantanan si pirang dengan sengaja.

"Hentikan— Sasuke— aaahhh! .. nnhh .."

Cairan putih menyembur keluar dari kejantanan Naruto, membuat basah sebagian perutnya dan tangan Sasuke. Terasa sedikit lengket disana.

"Tsk, " Sasuke meredam rasa nikmatnya ketika dinding rektum Naruto berdenyut hebat dan mengapit erat kejantanannya. Efek klimaks si pirang membuat kejantananya seperti diremas.

Sasuke menyentak pinggulnya dengan gerakan lebih random cenderung lebih keras dan cepat ketika menyadari tak lama lagi, ia akan mencapai puncak menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Itachi menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan serius. Beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia dipanggil ke ruang kerja ayahnya, Itachi berpikir mungkin Tou-sannya akan memberi perintah mengenai perusahaan atau tentang acara bakti amal yan biasa dilakukan keluarga Uchiha setiap bulannya. Tapi, ternyata, Fugaku memberi perintah tidak biasa padanya.

"Tou-san ingin aku memberi waktu untuk Sasuke?" tanya Itachi merasa tidak yakin. Menurutnya, perintah ayahnya kali ini sangat aneh.

"Aku ingin dia mengikuti jejakmu, kau tahu bukan, sekarang Sasuke semakin sulit diatur." Fugaku berkata sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau bisa memberi perintah pada Kakashi, asistenmu untuk mengawasi Sasuke." lanjut Fugaku sambil membolak-balik sebuah berkas dihadapannya.

Itachi yang masih berdiri walaupun sebelumnya ayahnya telah menyuruhnya duduk terlihat lebih heran lagi.

"Aku harus mengawasi Sasuke? Begitu menurut Tou-san?" tanya Itachi untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Ya. Aku tahu kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu di luar negeri, tapi, ayah ingin kau lebih lama disini."

Itachi berdiam diri sebentar sebelum tersenyum. Penawaran ayahnya kali ini memang sama sekali tidak pernah diduganya. Tapi, ketika nama adiknya disangkutpautkan, Itachi tidak akan berpikir dua kali. Sasuke memang jarang berbicara dengan Itachi atau bergaul layaknya kakak adik. Karena pekerjaan Itachi yang selalu membuat dirinya sibuk pergi dari satu negara ke negara lain, dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersama sang adik atau berlama-lama di rumah kediaman Uchiha. Ditambah sikap dingin Sasuke pada Itachi yang semakin meminimkan komunikasi diantara mereka.

Itachi sadar bagaimana Sasuke bersikap padanya. Dia juga tahu bagaimana kedua orangtuanya membandingkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Itachi tahu Sasuke muak dan jengah. Ketika masih duduk di high school, Sasuke masih mematuhi perintah ayah dan ibunya. Tapi semenjak masuk kuliah, Sasuke sedikit berubah. Dia memang tidak membengkang perintah orang tuanya seperti ketika ada pertemuan antar keluarga bangsawan atau acara-acara pesta dengan bau bisnis dan popularitas. Tapi, walaupun patuh begitu saja, sekarang, Sasuke telihat lebih acuh tak acuh pada keluarganya. Kebiasaan keluar malam dan bersenang-senang Sasuke bertambah parah seiring dengan ketidaksukaannya berada di tengah-tengah keluarga.

Bukan. Itachi tidak heran dengan kenakalan adiknya yang memasuki masa-masa 'pemberontakan anak muda'. Minum, pergi ke pub atau bar, berkelahi, bersenang-senang dengan wanita, atau balapan liar, Itachi mengakui kalau umur Sasuke memang tengah berada di masa nakal itu. Tapi, kali ini, Itachi berpikir lain. Setelah melihat berita di dalam majalah yang membuat ayahnya marah pada Sasuke kemarin, sekarang Itachi lebih penasaran dengan kehidupan sekolah adiknya. Ah. Itachi ingat kalau keluarganya masuk ke dalam sebuah program yang terkenal di kampus Sasuke. Tentang beasiswa atau apalah itu namanya Itachi tidak terlalu peduli awalnya. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya Uchiha sulung ingin sedikit bersenang-senang. Biarpun dia menjadi anak baik dan selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya selama ini, diam-diam, Itachi sendiri terkadang merasa bosan dengan hidupnya. Yah. Mungkin sekali-kali dia harus 'refreshing'.

"Jika itu perintah Tou-san, aku tidak keberatan." Itachi mengambil keputusan tanpa pikir panjang.

Fugaku kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Mulai hari ini, kau akan berada di rumah dan melepaskan semua pekerjaanmu untuk sementara sampai sikap Sasuke berubah lebih baik."

"Baik. Tou-san."

.

.

.

Yare-yare ~ Oke, chap sekarang bener-bener uhuknganuuhuk. Blue spicles. Ngga tau lagi mo ngomong apa. Blue sama sekali ngga bisa bikin lemon hot atau apalah itu namanya. Blue ngga jago suwerrrrr .. T_T Tapi Blue berharap Mina-san puas :3 Blue tahu banyak yang kecewa di chap kemarin cz ngga ada adegan uhuknganuuhuk :3 gomene :3 Adegan mabuk itu Blue ambil contoh manga _Joushi Tono Hitoban :3 #yang pernah baca pasti tau :3 *terimakasih buat yang udah berdelusi sendiri-sendiri gimana adegan chap kemarin (Blue not gomene mina-san :3)_

Arigato buat para ripiuwer *ketchup basah

**miszshanty05, babyberrypie, gici love sasunaru, hanazawa kay, Neko Twins Kagamine, Nam Min Seul, RisaSano, , Vianycka Hime, , Himawari Wia, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, Harpaairiry, 11, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, aikhazuna117, ryu, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Haru54, LoMI, Aki-Ame Kyuuran, lee muti, kitsune yukira, MizuKaze Naru, , Wookie, RaFa LLight S.N, tsunayoshi yuzuru,kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Yuura Shiraku, DiebleNoAngeloNe, etinprawati, obs29, Zen Ikkika, **

Semua saran, kritik, semangat Blue terima dengan senang hati. Saa, semoga Blue tetep lancar and semangat for update :3 Blue tchintah kalian mina :-*

Kurang puas? Mo ngasih saran? Fic Blue tambah gaje? Request cerita? Or .. apalah, silahkan kritik Blue :3

Jaa, Nee

*chuu


	7. Chapter 7

_Di Universitas Konoha, Koran kampus berperan sebagai media berjalan. Bukan sekedar menyebarkan gossip, Koran kampus berfungsi sebagai media informasi penting. Jika teknologi telah berkembang dan semua berita bisa dilihat melalui situs internet, Koran kampus dicetak sebagaimana Koran pada umumnya—dan tidak diberitakan melalui media online. Editor Koran kampus di UK mempunyai kedudukan tersendiri disana. Bukan hanya dihormati, mereka sering menjadi acuan mengenai apa saja yang terjadi di sekitar lingkungan kampus—seperti berita kampus, gossip, acara-acara tertentu di UK, pengumuman dari Dekan, peristiwa, dan lain sebagainya. Beberapa kali staf editor Koran kampus mengadakan survei-survei tertentu dan menjadi acuan informasi bagi penghuni kampus. Ada yang pernah menyebutkkan bahwa peranan lain kepala editor dan stafnya disini adalah sebagai komite disiplin kampus UK._

_(Author's Note)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Schiavo'**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****SasuNaru, ****and ****All boys in anime Naruto**

**PS: Segala macam nama program, setting, penempatan karakter, hanya fiktif dan imajinasi Author, harap maklum jika **_**gaje**_** luar biasa :3, asal mula nama **_**Schiavo**_** akan dijelaskan seiring dengan alur cerita**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

_"Jika itu perintah Tou-san, aku tidak keberatan." Itachi mengambil keputusan tanpa pikir panjang._

_Fugaku kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Mulai hari ini, kau akan berada di rumah dan melepaskan semua pekerjaanmu untuk sementara sampai sikap Sasuke berubah lebih baik."_

_"Baik. Tou-san."_

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Enjoy ~~

.

.

.

Iris biru Naruto meredup walaupun masih terbuka lebar. Tatapan matanya terarah pada langit-langit kamar. Rasa mengantuk menjalari dirinya saat sang otak meminta matanya untuk terpejam bersamaan dengan waktu istirahat yang memang sudah lewat pukul sebelas malam. Memejamkan mata, tidur, dan terlelap. Sangat sederhana apalagi ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah. Tapi tidak. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan matanya terpejam. Tidak bisa. Karena setiap iris birunya tertutup, adegan yang terjadi siang tadi di ruang musik kampusnya akan terulang kembali. Adegannya. Adegan dirinya bercinta dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanan. Degub jantungnya tidak beraturan ketika mengingat kejadian itu kembali. Menyumpah dalam hati karena dirinya begitu mudah terbuai, Naruto hanya bisa mengerang tertahan. Seberapa keras akal sehatnya menolak, hal itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan yang telah terjadi. Kenyataan kalau dia telah bercinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bercinta liar dan Naruto menyadari mereka berdua menikmatinya. Dia dan Sasuke sama-sama menikmatinya. Bahkan yang lebih buruk, Sasuke klimaks di dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa? Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan _bagaimananya_ karena dia terlanjur menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Awal pertemuan dengan Sasuke memang sengaja Naruto khususkan untuk bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi saat insiden mabuknya waktu itu. Ketika baru saja sampai di kampus, seperti biasa, para fans Sasuke langsung memberi 'sambutan'

_".. Kau tidak membaca majalah pirang?"_

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kalimat dari salah satu gadis yang memojokannya. Dan ketika salah satu diantara mereka menunjukan sebuah foto dirinya disebuah majalah, Naruto langsung tahu alasan mereka marah.

Naruto sendiri juga marah—pada Sasuke. Bagaiman bisa si raven itu mempermainkannya dengan cara memasukan dirinya ke media. Bagaimana jika keluarganya tahu? Naruto buru-buru mendatangi Sasuke dan ingin sekali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah saat itu. Tapi, keinginan tersebut hilang begitu saja ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Apalagi ketika pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan nada dingin dan pedas. Entah kenapa saat itu Naruto ingin sekali menangis. Sebegitu hinakah dirinya di mata Sasuke. Naruto semakin sakit hati dan ingin segera pergi waktu itu, tapi, perbuatan Sasuke selanjutnya sama sekali tidak pernah Naruto bayangkan seumur hidupnya. Sasuke memeluknya. Memeluk dengan erat seperti tengah dilanda perasaan bersalah luar biasa. Tapi kenapa? Naruto tidak mengerti sampai pada saat dimana Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya mengenai apa yang telah dilakukannya saat mabuk. Naruto tidak percaya. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa dengan mudah ia tidur dengan Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya, tadi siangpun Sasuke dengan mudah bercinta dengannya. Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya setengah-setengah saat menolak perlakuan Sasuke. Si raven pasti langsung tahu kalau Naruto menikmatinya dan menginginkan Sasuke. Maka akhirnya—terjadilah.

Walaupun jauh didalam hati, Naruto mengakui kalau Sasuke melakukan tindakannya dengan lembut dan terkesan _gentle_, si pirang tidak bisa langsung memutuskan Sasuke bercinta dengannya karena dia ingin.

_".. Kau sudah mengingatnya sedikit bukan?" kata Sasuke setelah ia membersihkan diri dan merapikan celana. Iris malamnya menatap Naruto yang masih mengancingkan kemejanya. Kepalanya terus tertunduk -sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke langsung._

_"Kau melakukan ini hanya karena ingin aku mengingatnya sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lirih._

_Tanpa diduga olenya, Sasuke meraih kepala si pirang dan mencium kening Naruto untuk beberapa detik lamanya._

_"Aku ingin kau mengingatnya karena itu berharga bagiku."_

Berharga. Naruto tidak mengerti arti kalimat Sasuke setelah mereka selesai bercinta siang tadi. Naruto pikir, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah merasa puas. Tapi, nyatanya, pemuda raven itu mengecup keningnya dengan emosi penuh sebelum menyebut kata berharga dan berlalu kemudian. Seperti tersihir, Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Menyadari sesuatu, Naruto yakin kalau cara Sasuke bersikap tadi siang benar-benar berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto menyadari kalau -_tuannya, _Uchiha Sasuke—kali ini— dia tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi ketika Sasuke keluar rumah menuju kampus, moodnya langsung berubah ketika berpapasan dengan Itachi yang baru saja selesai _jogging _di depan pintu. Dengan celana training berwarna hitam dan kaos putih, sosoknya terlihat sempurna. Ditambah dengan keringat yang bermunculan di kening dan leher si raven panjang. _T-shirtnya _sedikit lepek dibagian dada dan punggung—secara tidak sengaja, membuat tubuh atletisnya terekspose tak kasat mata.

"Kau baru berangkat?" tanya Itachi yang disambut 'hn' singkat Sasuke.

"Kapan-kapan, aku ingin kau bangun pagi dan olahraga bersamaku." lanjut Itachi dengan senyuman lebar.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan memutar mata tanda kalau apa yang diucapkan Itachi sekedar basa-basi. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sedikit heran kenapa Itachi masih ada dirumah, bukankah seharusnya dia bekerja atau sibuk dengan acara sosialitanya. Paling lama berada di rumah, Itachi biasanya sehari atau dua hari. Tapi sekarang sudah tiga hari berlalu Itachi masih menikmati waktunya dirumah.

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja.

"Oh. Sasuke, aku lupa bilang padamu." Itachi berkata tanpa membalikan badan. Dengan posisi saling membelakangi, Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Tou-san menginginkanku untuk mengawasimu. Jadi, mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi _eagle eye_ untukmu.

Hening sebentar. Itachi penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan adiknya.

"Hn. Silahkan lakukan sesukamu. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mencampuri urusanku." Sasuke berkata sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari senyum misterius Itachi.

'Outoto. Kita lihat sampai mana kau akan bertahan dengan sikap dinginmu padaku.'

.

.

.

Udara hangat karena matahari bersinar pucat menerpa halaman depan Universitas Konoha. Naruto baru saja sampai setelah berjalan dua blok dari tempat pemberhentian bus sampai kampusnya, ketika seseorang merenggut bagian belakang lehernya. Membalikan badan, Naruto mendapati seniornya dengan wajah kaku.

"Apa yang terjadi."

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dengan nada marah tertahan dari Gaara sebelum pemuda bersurai merah tersebut membawa—atau lebih tepatnya, menyeret Naruto ke laboratorium fakultas kedokteran.

.

.

.

Masih dengan wajah keras dan dingin, Gaara menatap Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai berita itu?" tanya Gaara setelah menit demi menit yang lalu dia hanya memaku Naruto yang tengah duduk dikursi kayu dalam diam. Sosok si pirang terlihat seperti tersangka sebuah kasus di pengadilan sementara Gaara bertindak sebagai hakim disini.

"Maaf, Gaara-san .. malam itu aku mabuk." Naruto membuka mulut dengan hati-hati.

Gaara berdecak keras sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Naruto—" Gaara menghentikan kata-katanya ketika menyadari dia ingin meledak marah. Jika diteruskan, bukan tidak mungkin lagi umpatan akan keluar dari mulut pemuda berkanji _ai _dikeningnya itu.

"Maaf .." Naruto berkata sambil menatap jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut. Menyadari Gaara marah padanya, Naruto dilanda kekakuan luar biasa. Sepenuhnya si pirang sadar kalau Gaara pasti sudah melihat berita di majalah—berita tentang ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto tahu hal itu terjadi karena kecerobohannya. Tapi, melihat Gaara sangat marah kali ini, Naruto takut. Dia takut Gaara tidak akan menatapnya lagi dan meninggalkannya. Selama ini, pemuda Sabaku mati-matian melindungi Naruto walaupun dia bukan tuan si pirang sampai ikut terbawa reputasi jelek Naruto. Ketika kali ini kesalahan yang dilakukan Naruto sampai membuat Gaara tidak berkata-kata dan hanya menatap tajam, si pirang tahu kalau Gaara tengah menahan perasaannya. Gaara tengah marah besar.

"Uchiha melakukannya bukan."

Kalimat Gaara lebih mengarah pada pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. Dia yakin, Gaara pasti sudah tahu juga kalau dirinya telah tidur dengan Sasuke.

Detik demi detik berlalu, Naruto tidak menjawab. Gaara masih menunggu dengan sabar. Detik berikutnya, Gaara menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hm. Aku, mengerti .." berakhir dengan kalimatnya, Gaara yang sejak tadi berdiri sambil bersandar dimeja panjang lab dan bersedekap tangan melangkahkan kakinya kehadapan Naruto. Tangannya terulur dan mengusap puncak kepala Naruto lembut.

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya marah dan membuatmu takut. Aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku tidak menekanmu untuk bicara." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari oleh Naruto yang masih bertahan di posisi setengah menunduknya.

"Kali ini kau membuat masalah yang lebih besar, huh?" lanjut Gaara seperti berkata pada dirinya sediri. "Mmm .. tapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap melindungimu." Melepas tangannya dari helaian pirang Naruto, Gaara mudur selangkah.

"Sekarang kau ada kelas bukan, aku akan mengantarmu." Gaara berkata sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tapi, sebelum Gaara mencapai pintu, langkahnya harus terhenti tiba-tiba ketika—tanpa di duga olehnya, Naruto telah memeluk punggungnya dari balakang.

Mata Gaara membulat seperti dilanda keterkejutan luar biasa. Dia memang marah pada Naruto. Sangat malah. Tapi, Gaara lebih memilih untuk tidak menekan si pirang atau membuatnya takut. Dengan senang hati Gaara akan menahan perasaannya sendiri daripada harus melihat Naruto ketakutan di depannya.

"Gaara-san .." ucap Naruto dengan suara teredam karena wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada punggung seniornya.

Gaara menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak marah padamu." ucap Gaara sambil melepas pelukan Naruto dan berbalik menatap si pirang.

"Aku tidak menangis." kata Naruto sambil menatap kancing kemeja Gaara. Dia memang tidak menangis, tapi, Gaara menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang ingin menangis.

"Aku hanya takut kau akan membenciku, dan— kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi."

Gaara mendengus pelan sambil meraih Naruto kedalam pelukannya. "Bodoh. Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Yang dilakukannya hanya membalas pelukan Gaara sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada seniornya.

Gaara juga demikian. Dia hanya mengusap punggung Naruto pelan. Jauh di dalam hati, Gaara sebenarnya tahu apa yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto. Memang bukan haknya untuk melarang Uchiha bungsu untuk menyentuh si pirang. Tapi, ketika menyadari kalau Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya, Gaara tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Sebenarnya Gaara ingin bertanya apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto. Tapi, melihat Naruto sedikit kacau karena malu dan takut, Gaara tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Biarlah Naruto sendiri yang bicara padanya nanti setelah siap. Sekarang, asal Naruto baik-baik saja Gaara tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Aku takut Kiba akan marah sepertimu." Naruto berkata masih dalam posisinya.

Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan Sasuke kemarin, sampai hari ini Naruto belum bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Entah berapakali Kiba mengirim email dan mencoba menelponnya tapi Naruto tidak membalasnya. Naruto tidak siap dengan apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada Kiba karena dia sendiri belum tahu ingin membuat alasan apa.

"Aku akan membantumu bicara pada anak itu." Gaara menawarkan diri. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, Gaara-san .."

.

.

.

Hari ini, Sasuke telah siap jika beberapa orang menanyakan perihal berita dimajalah kemarin. Ketika beberapa gadis menanyakannya dengan ekspresi kesal karena Sasuke telah mencium pria, si raven hanya melancarkan sikap acuh tak acuh seperti biasa.

Entah sudah berapa perempuan yang bertanya ini itu padanya, Sasuke berterimakasih karena Sai dan Neji membantunya seperti biasa. Kini mereka bertiga tengah berada di kafetaria.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dengusan pelan.

"Kau tahu betapa heboh fansmu? Yeah, tapi untung saja aku sudah memberi sedikit ancaman kepada editor untuk tidak memasukan berita tentangmu di koran kampus." Sai melanjutkan.

"_Thanks_." Sasuke membalas pendek sambil memasukan seiris sandwich ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau gila atau apa, kau mabuk atau sadar. Tapi, perbuatanmu akan menjadi masalah baru." kata Neji datar.

"Hn. Aku mengerti." lagi-lagi Sasuke masih bertahan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar ada seorang _tuan _yang mengalami kecelakaan, entah itu kebetulan atau disengaja." Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membahas berita tentang dirinya.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke mulai tertarik.

"Kemarin. Hanya kecelakaan kecil sih, adegan tabrak lari. Dari berita yang beredar dari mulut ke mulut aku mendengar dia tengah berjalan menuju supermarket dimana setelah itu ada sepeda motor yang hendak menabraknya."

"Lukanya tidak parah, aku pikir dia telah menyadarinya sehingga ketika motor itu hampir menabraknya, dia buru-buru menghindar." Neji melanjutkan penjelasan Sai.

"Untung saja dia tidak tertabarak. Hanya luka lecet dan lebam katanya." Sai mengakhiri sambil angkat bahu.

"Apa Shikamaru sudah tahu cerita ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu. Dia langsung mengambil tindakan dan mencari informasi lebih jauh." Sai menjawab sambil berpikir apa yang telah Shikamaru lakukan sekarang.

"Nara pasti berpikir mungkin ada sebab-akibat yang akan terjadi nantinya. Lagipula, anak-anak berandal yang tidak tahu aturan sering unjuk kebolehan dengan cara berkelahi. Mereka yang selalu membuat repot." Neji mengakhiri dengan decihan pelan.

Sasuke tidak membuka mulut.

"Apa kau juga sudah tahu mengenai berita aneh yang mengatakan kalau dia telah datang kembali." Sai berkata dengan nada rendah dan pelan.

"Maksudmu kejadian seperti sepuluh tahun lalu akan terulang?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Entahlah." Sai angkat bahu.

Neji meletakan minumannya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Aku mempunyai teman yang kuliah di Universitas Suna. Aku dengar darinya penghuni US tidak tahu kalau ada berita yang beredar seperti yang Sai bilang."

Sai hanya mengerucutkan bibir mendengar Neji membantah kalimatnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatap sisa sandwichnya tanpa selera. Dia tidak peduli dengan segala macam gosip atau cerita tentang UK dan US. Memikirkan hidupnya dan keluarganya saja sudah membuat Sasuke malas, apalagi memikirkan di luar hal itu.

'Seharusnya aku tidur saja.' batin Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengirim email pada Naruto.

Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke berhenti. Tidak. Pikir Uchiha bungsu. Saat ini bertemu dengan Naruto bukan pilihan tepat setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dobe-nya pasti tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Sasuke sekarang.

'Merepotkan.'

Sasuke kembali mengerakan tangannya untuk tetap mengirim email pada Naruto. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi si pirang nantinya.

.

.

.

Bersyukur dalam hati, bibir Naruto membentuk senyum kecil. Entah bagaimana lagi ia harus berterimakasih pada Gaara karena pemuda itu telah membantu Naruto berbicara pada Kiba. Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana Gaara meyakinkan Kiba kalau dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai berita di majalah yang membuat gempar fans Sasuke.

Kiba memang sepenuhnya belum percaya pada cerita Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu selalu tidak percaya jika Naruto membuat alasan yang mencurigakan.

Alasan mabuk memang bisa diterima Kiba sampai akhirnya ciuman itu terjadi. Tapi yang tidak dimengerti oleh pemuda Inuzuka adalah kenapa Naruto bisa ikut serta dalam acara minum-minum bersama Sasuke dan ganknya.

_" .. Aku sudah menolak, tapi mereka memaksaku .."_

Kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan dengan wajah menyesal membuat Kiba langsung terdiam. Seolah mengerti bagaimana duduk perkaranya karena sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto, Kiba hanya memberikan decakan keras sebelum akhirnya menerima alasan yang Naruto beberkan sebagai pembuktian kalau dia tidak bersalah.

Masih merasa sedikit lega karena—baik Kiba maupun Gaara tidak membencinya, langkah Naruto melambat ketika melihat sosok yang sangat familiar tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dia.

'Ah ..'

Setengah berlari, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sosok bertopi kupluk yang kini tengah berjalan menuju arah gedung koran kampus. Naruto tidak akan lupa dengan penyelamatnya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah melupakan sosok itu padahal ia hanya berada dua gedung dari fakultas ekonomi, Naruto mempercepat larinya.

"Sasori-kun." Naruto meraih lengan pemuda berkacamata dan bersurai merah di depannya.

Kedua iris mereka bertemu. Detik pertama, Naruto terpaksa harus kaget dengan ekspresi dingin Sasori. Tapi, detik berikutnya, pemuda itu menarik bibirnya ke atas—tersenyum.

"Naruto."

Setelah menyebut namanya. Sasori berbalik mencengkram lengan Naruto dan menarik pemuda itu menjauhi keramaian.

.

.

.

Naruto begitu terkejut ketika Sasori membawa dirinya ke samping gedung koran kamus. Ditempat tersebut tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka. Dengan posisi terapit antara dinding dibelakangnya dan Sasori, saphire Naruto hanya memaku iris kemerahan pemuda bersurai merah di depannya dalam diam.

"Sasori-kun .. Hai, kenapa mengajakku ke tempat ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan senyum kecil dan kaku. Dia hanya menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal karena salah tingkah.

Kedua tangan Sasori masih berada di sisi kanan kiri tubuh Naruto. Masih belum membuka mulutnya, diam-diam Sasori meneliti penampilan Naruto. Dengan kaus berwarna biru dan kemeja putih serta jaket berwarna orange, sosok Naruto terlihat semakin menarik di mata Sasori.

Naruto ingin membuka mulutnya kembali ketika menyadari jarak diantara mereka semakin tereleminasi. Mata Naruto membulat ketika hembusan hangat nafas Sasori berada tepat dileher kirinya. Jantung si pirang harus terpompa cepat ketika bibir Sasori mengecup pelan lehernya. Menurut si pirang, Sasori memang aneh. Sejak pertama kali bertemu sikap pemuda itu bisa di bilang sedikit tidak wajar. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana Sasori mencium ujung bibirnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Beranggapan mungkin hal itu telah menjadi ciri khas Sasori, Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap tersebut. Tapi kali ini, sikap Sasori tidak bisa ditolerir oleh akal sehatnya. Mencium leher seseorang bukanlah tindakan spontan, apalagi mereka sesama pria.

Dengan sedikit keberaniannya, Naruto mendorong pelan dada Sasori ketika pemuda itu semakin liar memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di lehernya.

Sasori menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap iris biru Naruto, kali ini senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

"_Gomene, _Naruto, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu." kata Sasori dengan senyum lebar. Tak lama dia melepas kukungannya pada Naruto dan bergeser kesamping—bersandar pada dinding.

Tanpa Naruto sadari tangan kanannya telah menutupi bekas kecupan Sasori di lehernya.

"Apa kau pikir aku memberimu _kissmark_. Hahaha ... Tenang saja Naruto, aku tidak akan melakukan hal menyeramkan seperti itu."

Menyadari pikirannya bisa terbaca dengan mudah, wajah Naruto bersemu.

"Ma-maaf, Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. Semburat merah masih menghiasi pipinya. Jantungnya sendiri masih berdegub tidak karuan.

Dari posisinya berdiri, Sasori menurunkan tubuhnya sampai terduduk di atas tanah yang tertutup rumput.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasori pendek. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, pemuda bersurai merah itu telah menyadari kondisi tubuh si pirang. Mungkin Naruto tidak tahu kalau ada titik kissmark di lehernya.

'Ternyata mereka telah melakukannya, huh.' batin Sasori dalam diam.

Naruto ikut duduk dan menjaga sedikit jarak. Ditolehkannya kepala untuk melihat Sasori disebelah kiri.

"Kau sudah makan siang. Umm, kebetulan tadi aku membeli roti." Naruto mengeluarkan sebungkus roti berukuran sedang dari dalam saku jaket dan membukanya. "Nah, ini untukmu." lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum setelah memotong roti menjadi dua bagian.

"_Thanks_." Sasori menjawab singkat sambil menerima sepotong roti berisi coklat dari tangan Naruto.

Hening.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto melirik Sasori kembali. Dugaannya benar, ekspresi Sasori memang sering berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Terlihat sedikit aneh menurutnya.

"Aku mendengar rumor yang cukup heboh disini. Ternyata kau cukup terkenal ya .." ucap Sasori tiba-tiba. Refleks membuat Naruto menghentikan acara mengunyahnya.

"Well, how about that? _Tuanmu_ Uchiha Sasuke, anak seorang sosialita yang terkenal, benar?"

Naruto mengangguk tiga detik kemudian. Sasori terkekeh pelan ketika menyadari sikap Naruto berubah kaku.

"Yeah." Sasori menepuk pakaiannya yang terkena remehan roti. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur. Oh iya, roti ini enak, jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan membelikan satu untukmu."

Mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali ketika Sasori kembali merubah ekspresinya—kali ini lebih ramah dengan senyum kecil.

"Sasori-kun, kau jarang terlihat di kampus." Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimanpun juga, dia tidak ingin Sasori terus bicara tentang hidupnya. Sekali-sekali Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan Sasori.

"Aku jarang datang ke kampus. Lagipula aku malas ke kelas. Jika datangpun biasanya aku hanya berkumpul dengan teman-temanku." jawab Sasori. Tatapan matanya terarah pada ujung sepatu berwarna hitam miliknya. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, jika datang ke kampus Sasori memang lebih memilih untuk ke ruangan ganknya.

"Hum. Temanmu pasti banyak." ujar Naruto setengah bergumam.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Naruto yang tengah memasukan potongan roti terakhirnya ke dalam mulut.

"Jika kau mau, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu dan mengenalkan mereka."

"Ehhh?" mata Naruto membulat ketika mendapat penawaran langsung itu.

"Mereka menyenangkan. Aku mempunyai empat teman dekat dengan pribadi yang berbeda-beda. Jika pada orang baru memang mereka cenderung dingin, tapi jika sudah dekat, mereka akan melindungimu—emm, tidak, lebih tepatnya kita akan saling melindungi."

Naruto terpana, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah mempunyai teman seperti perkumpulan atau gank. Mendengar cerita Sasori, sepertinya pemuda itu mempunyai teman yang menyenangkan dan—sedikit aneh mungkin jika Sasori sendiripun sikapnya seperti itu.

"Apa aku boleh mengenal mereka?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Tentu saja, aku dan teman-temanku tidak pernah membandingkan status sosial seperti dikampus ini—" kalimat Sasori terhenti. "Maksudku mereka tidak seperti mayoritas kampus kita." Sasori membenarkan kalimatnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Jadi temanmu bukan disini?"

'Sialan.' Sasori merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah ceroboh dan tidak menjaga bicaranya. Bisa gawat jika Naruto curiga.

Sasori tersenyum. "Tidak. Mereka disini, hanya saja ditempat yang berbeda." Jeda sejenak. "Hei Naruto, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau tahu Universitas Suna?"

.

.

.

"Universitas Suna?" tanya Kiba sambil meletakan setumpuk buku yang baru saja diambilnya dari rak buku.

"Hu-um." Naruto menyipitkan mata ketika mengingat pertanyaan Sasori kemarin. Setelah menanyakan itu, Sasori hanya berkata 'lupakanlah' lalu langsung pamit untuk menghadiri kelas.

"Yeah. Aku tahu sedikit. Shikamaru pernah cerita mengenai kampus itu. Ah. Aku lupa. Apa kau tidak tahu mengenai masa lalu kampus kita dan kampus itu?" tanya Kiba dengan kening berkerut.

Naruto ikut balas mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Gah. Sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Kiba berkata dengan nada mencibir. Tangannya meraih salah satu buku dan mulai membacanya—sebuah buku sastra.

"Memangnya apa? Ayolah Kiba, ceritakan padaku."

"Tidak." Kiba memotong cepat.

"Ayolah. Kau jahat sekali. Menyebalkan."

"Salahmu sendiri bodoh, hampir semua orang tahu bagaimana ceritanya. Kau sendiri tidak tahu? Huh, memangnya kau kuliah dimana." Kiba menunjuk Naruto dengan pensil. Pemuda yang ditunjuk hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ayolah Kiba .." Naruto mulai memohon.

"Tidak. Itu cerita panjang dan— umm, aku tidak suka membahasnya. Lagipula cerita itu dilarang untuk dibicarakan di muka umum." Kiba kembali ke buku dihadapannya dan tidak mengacuhkan protes Naruto.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan bertanya pada Gaara-san." Naruto hendak bangkit berdiri tapi Kiba buru-buru mencegahnya.

" . Aku akan cerita." akhirnya Kiba mengalah. Dengan enggan ia meletakan buku yang tengah dibacanya dan menandai dengan pensil sebagai pembatas halaman.

"Dengar, ini rahasia. Aku akan bercerita pelan-pelan supaya tidak ada yang mendengar." nada suara Kiba merendah. Tatapan mata kucingnya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri—bersikap apakah kira-kira ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka atau tidak. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tengah mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti apa maksud Kiba.

"Ini cerita sepuluh tahun lalu—"

"Heeeee? Kenapa lama sekali!" Naruto berteriak heboh.

"Stttt. Sudah kubilang jangan berisik bodoh." Kiba melotot tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto buru-buru menutup mulutnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, aku pikir kenapa harus sepuluh tahun, apa tidak terlalu lama." Naruto berkata dengan kening berkerut heran.

Kiba berdecak keras sebelum memutar mata. "Itu karena cerita tersebut memang dimulai dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bodoh." Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto gemas.

Menutup mulutnya, Naruto hanya meringgis pelan.

"Dengar. Ini cerita penting. Semua penghuni kampus wajib tahu apalagi para _tuan_." Kiba berkata lebih serius. Suaranya sengaja dikecilkan sementara Naruto mencondongkan tubuh ke tengah meja supaya bisa mendengar suara Kiba dengan jelas.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu pernah terjadi pembunuhan berantai kepada para pemilik _schiavo _.."

Belum apa-apa, mata Naruto sudah membulat karena terkejut.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ada seorang _schiavo _wanita yang pernah menjadi korban status sosial. Bukan hanya dilecehkan, tapi wanita itu juga menjadi korban pemerkosaan. Entah siapa yang melakukannya. Hingga pada suatu hari, wanita tersebut meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dari laporan pemeriksaan, ternyata wanita itu telah mengalami tekanan mental dan fisik yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang. Tuan wanita tersebut mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia mengatakan kalau _schiavonya _memang sering menjadi incaran pemuda nakal, tapi tuan itu sendiri tidak pernah tahu kalau wanita tersebut telah diperkosa oleh beberapa laki-laki.

Alibi tuan tersebut sempurna sehingga ia di bebaskan dari tuduhan. Polisi dan beberapa detektif kemudian mencari saksi mata menganai kejadian tersebut sampai beberapa hari dan menanyai beberapa orang di kampus . Perlakuan para detektif itu membuat beberapa mahasiwa UK yang tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dibuat resah. Walaupun berita tersebut masuk ke media. Dekan dan para dosen berhasil membuat berita itu tidak dibesar-besarkan. Jika sampai berita tersebut menyebar luas, nama Universitas Konoha pasti sudah lama hancur.

Beralih kepada kasus kembali, beberapa polisi dan detektif berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa tersangka yang di diduga pernah berhubungan dengan korban. Berharap bisa menemukan bukti pemicu apa yang membuat korban bunuh diri, nyatanya para polisi tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Kasus ditutup begitu saja.

Pihak keluarga telah merelakan wanita itu dan memberikan surat secara terbuka pada Universitas Konoha. Mereka berkata kalau anak mereka—gadis yang telah menjadi korban, memang sedikit aneh dan memiliki kepribadian tertutup, mereka sudah mengikhlaskannya. Keluarga gadis itupun mencabut tuntutannya pada polisi untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang kira-kira ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian si gadis.

Selang sebulan, berita tentang mahasiswa UK yang bunuh diri mulai terlupakan begitu saja. Hingga suatu hari, sebuah kejadian mengerikan kembali membuat gempar dunia pendidikan.

Seorang _tuan _tewas dengan keadaan mengerikan.

Awalnya banyak yang berpikir mungkin pembunuhan tersebut sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah, apalagi membawa nama UK walaupun pemuda itu kuliah di kampus tersebut. Banyak yang beranggapan mungkin telah terjadi perselisihan internal keluarga seperti kebanyakan kasus atau pembunuhan biasa. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda yang tewas tersebut adalah, mantan _tuan _wanita yang meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dugaan-dugaan kembali muncul di permukaan dan nama UK kembali terguncang dengan berita yang membuat kesan buruk kampus itu.

Tidak hanya sekali, minggu berikutnya terjadi pembunuhan yang sama. Kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah _tuan _lainnya. Lagi. Polisi dan detektif semakin dibuat pusing karena kasus pembunuhan itu begitu sempurna. Tidak meninggalkan jejak, sidik jari dan hal yang mencurigakan.

Korban pertama tewas dengan tusukan dijantung. Tepat. Pada satu titik. Sementara korban kedua meninggal karena terjatuh dari lantai apartemennya.

Berita tersebut langsung membuat gempar seluruh penghuni kampus UK. Terutama para _tuan _yang tiba-tiba ingin melepas status _tuan _itu sendiri. Dengan segala bukti dan keanehan, mereka yakin kalau ada seseorang yang membenci program SIB yang diadakan oleh UK. Dugaan lain mengarah pada seseorang yang mempunyai dendam karena kasus sebelumnya yaitu tentang kasus bunuh diri gadis _schiavo_.

"Jika demikian, kenapa _tuan _lain yang dibunuh, kenapa tidak teman _tuan _gadis itu?"

Kiba melotot ketika Naruto memotong ceritanya.

"Kau dengarkan dulu baru bicara Naruto. Huh .." ucap Kiba kesal. Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran sebagai permintaan maaf.

Gadis yang melakukan bunuh diri ternyata mempunyai seorang kakak yang kuliah di Universitas Suna. Melakukan interogasi sedikit pada kakak si gadis, Universitas Suna terpaksa ikut menjadi sasaran penyelidikan.

Bukan menemukan siapa pelakunya, polisi menemukan gank misterius bernama Akatsuki. Tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai gank itu termasuk penghuni US sendiri. Saksi mata yang pernah tahu sedikit mengenai perkumpulan Akatsuki menyebutkan bahwa, mereka adalah orang-orang yang berkumpul membentuk perkumpulan guna mencegah terjadinya keributan atau pertikaian kecil yang terjadi antara UK dan US. Mereka tidak pernah memihak siapapun, siapa yang salah berarti mereka harus menerima hukuman. Menyelidiki sedikit tentang gank itu, polisi tidak menemukan titik terang serta hubungannya dengan kasus utama. Awalnya mereka mencurigai gank tersebut dan menanyakan pada kakak si gadis apakah dia pernah bersosialisasi dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Pemuda itu—yang tengah duduk di tahun ketiga, mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Akatsuki. Polisi semakin curiga dengan kemungkinan keterlibatan gank yang tidak diketahui siapa saja anggotanya.

Minggu ke tiga kembali jatuh korban. Kali ini, seorang _tuan _yang meninggal karena tabrak lari.

" .. Setelah itu— Aahhhh!" Kiba berteriak histeris ketika secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arah jam dinding besar di tengah ruangan. Naruto yang tengah terlarut mendengarkan cerita pemuda itu ikut terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto panik ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kiba tidak beraturan.

Beberapa kepala yang tengah khusyuk dengan tugas merekapun ikut menoleh ke arah Kiba sambil memberikan tatapan seolah berkata -pergi-dari-perpustakaan-jika-kau-berisik.

"Sial. Aku telat masuk kelas. _Nee_, Naruto, aku harus pergi dulu, bye." Membereskan buku-bukunya dan membawanya dengan tergesa, Kiba langsung melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung tidak mengerti. Detik kemudian, otaknya yang sedikit lambat mencerna semuanya.

"_Are_?" Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Kiba. Sialan. Ceritanya belum selesai bodoh .."

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya suasana kamar Naruto begitu tenang ketika pemuda itu tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Ketenangan si pirang tidak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Menoleh, Naruto mendapati Ino tengah memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Gadis itu langsung berderap ke tempat duduk Naruto setelah bunyi debum pintu tertutup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan membuat berita seperti ini." ucap Ino dengan nada marah sambil meletakkan sebuah majalah diatas meja belajar dengan kasar.

"Aku memintamu untuk mengambil foto pemuda itu. Hanya Sasuke. _Toppless_. Bukan kau ikut bersamanya." Ino berkata dengan nada marah tertahan. Jauh di dalam hati sebenarnya dia ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Naruto. Tapi ketika melihat ekspresi bodoh pemuda itu, Ino mengurungkan niatnya.

Berdecak kesal dengan nada lelah. Ino menghempaskan diri diatas ranjang Naruto.

Solah mengerti maksud Ino apa, Naruto menggigit bibir sebentar. Sebagai gadis pecinta gosip, berita itu pasti tidak luput dari perhatian Ino. Apalagi menyangkut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ino pasti tidak akan membiarkannya lewat begitu saja.

"Itu tidak benar. Hanya kecelakaan. Berita itu jauh dari kenyataan. Sasuke mabuk dan— secara tidak sengaja dia melakukannya. Kau tahu bukan aku yang berada di dekatnya, mungkin saja dia—"

"Tapi kenapa harus ciuman." potong Ino kesal.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku sediri tidak tahu."

Mendengar gumaman pelan si pirang, Ino memicingkan mata. "Kau ikut mabuk."

Saphire Naruto membulat sebentar.

"Aku ingat malam itu juga kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" tanya Ino sambil bersedekap tangan. Melihat kekakuan sikap Naruto, Ino semakin curiga.

"Aku mabuk, bersama Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Lalu kami tidur di apartemen Sasuke."

"Apa!?" Ino histeris. Detik berikutnya, dia kembali berdecak keras.

Naruto menatap Ino ragu-ragu. Terserah gadis itu akan mempercayai kebohongannya atau tidak. Tapi, jika Ino memberitahu Kurenai tentang prilaku mabuknya sampai ciumannya dengan laki-laki yang masuk media. Naruto juga tidak ingin. Apa yang akan ia jelaskan pada ibu angkatnya itu jika beliau tahu Naruto mabuk. Ah, membayangkannya saja Naruto tidak bisa, bagaimana jika benar terjadi.

"Aku yakin, Ibu pasti sangat kecewa." Ino berkata sambil menghela nafas panjang. Tak lama, senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Yeah, Ibu pasti akan sangat kecewa." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Ino bangkit dan hendak pergi. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan malas. Diraihnya majalah tadi dari atas meja belajar Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu—"

"Tentu saja." potong Ino cepat.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Trms, jika kau mau mengerti Ino." kata Naruto sambil memberikan senyum tulus.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku akan memeritahu Ibu, bodoh."

Senyum Naruto langsung lenyap begitu saja. Ditatapnya Ino yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"_Jaa_, aku mau tidur." sambung Ino sambil membalikan badan.

"Aku mohon jangan katakan pada Ibu." ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

Langkah Ino terhenti. "Kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu, lagipula, dimata ibu, kau lebih baik dariku dalam segi apapun, yah, tidak masalah bukan aku membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Toh, selama ini aku yang selalu di cap buruk oleh Ibu."

"Aku tahu ibu pasti akan sangat kecewa dan menangis. Dia pasti akan meratap sambil menyebut mana ayah."

"Aku mohon jangan." potong Naruto cepat. . Naruto sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat Kurenai menangis apalagi sampai membuat wanita itu mengingat Asuma dan kembali terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Berisik." Ino berkata dingin sambil kembali melangkah.

Tanpa di duga olehnya, Naruto mencengkram lengannya untuk menahan Ino supaya tidak meninggalkan kamarnya. Saphire si pirang memaku Ino serius.

"Kali ini. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."

.

.

.

Are? Monday 31 Maret 2014 at: 12.47

Ohayou Mina-san. Saa, Blue telat dari jadwal update seminggu sekali, gomene :3

Yup. Blue tutup lagi dengan Ino, ayey :3 . Jadi, cerita masa lalu UK n US masih dalam proses yah cz Blue masih belum mau ganti genre walaupun ada bagian pembunuhan yang Blue buat dengan sangat amatir :3 . Chap ini ngga ada bagian interaksi SasuNaru cz Blue fokusin dulu ke masa lalu UK n US :3 . Kalau ada yang nanya masalah perasaan, gomene, Blue belum bisa jawab, entah itu Sasu suka Naru atau Naru suka Sasu atau ada pair GarraNaru atau SasoNaru. Yup, Blue masih pengin bikin perasan campur aduk disini. Khusus Garra disini, Blue bikin doi lebih tinggi dari Naru, adegan yang pas Naru liatin kancing Gaara itu pasti ketebak tingginya berapa. Right, tinggi Naru sebatas bawah leher Garra :3 . Blue suka peran Garra disini kaya semacam pelindung gitu buat Naru, Cuma doi sendiri ngga tau apakah perasaannya ke Naru itu hanya untuk melindung atau ada perasaan lain. Yah, intinya, yang terbaik buat Naru, kata Garra it's OK :3

Dan, masalah Ino, tolong jangan benci doi :3 sekedar bocoran, sebenarnya Ino ngga benci Naru kok, dia Cuma iri cz walapun Naru saudara tiri tapi dia bisa dapet perhatian lebih dari kedua orang tuanya. Semuanya care ke Naru, jadi doi ngrasa kesisih gitu, padahal si Cuma perasaan Ino aja, jadi mucullah rasa ketidaksukaan Ino sama Naru :3

Editor Koran kampus. Yup, mereka itu mirip student chouncil gitu kalau di high school. Koran kampus UK klasik loh bentuknya, mirip-mirip kaya di film Harry Potter gitu :3 Blue ngga yakin dengan ide ini, tapi, semoga reader ngga kecewa. Informasi lebih lengkapnya ttg Koran kampus n editornya, nanti ada di chap berikutnya :3

Are? tuh, Blue banyak omong lagi jadinya *semoga penjelasan (kemana-mana) Blue ngga bikin bosen, hehe :3 Yup, Blue mau ngucapin terimakasih dulu sebelum pamit :3

**Linn Nami,** rhainiegambater,** Vianycka Hime,** ,** Kuro to Shiroi,** gici love sasunaru, **kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**, hanazawa kay,** Azusa TheBadGirl,** uzumakinamikazehaki, **MizuKaze Naru**, , ** 11**, RisaSano, **Neko Twins Kagamine,** ,** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii,** FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite,** obs29**, askasufa, **Lee Mut**i, aikhazuna117, **babyberrypie**, rhainiegambater, **rhainiegambater**, etinprawati, **rara**, RaFa LLight S.N, **Harpaairiry**, Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk, **sanaki chan**, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, **pencuriLumba-Lumba**, miszshanty05, ** .184**, Wookie, **versetta**, okiku miowchan, **Nam Min Seul**, Natsu-Chan26

Kalau ada nama yang kelewat and ngga Blue sebutin, protes aja ke Blue ngga papa ko :3 *ntar Blue kasih PM #Blue ngga tau apa dri fanfictionnya atau lepinya—tau Blue yang gaptek, Blue udah ketik namanya, pas di publish eh namanya ilang, yah pokony gitu lah . Sekali lagi, fic ini Blue buat untuk Blue sendiri dan semua SasuNaru lovers. Disini Blue sangat mengormati reader-san terutama ripiuwer yang meluangkan waktu buat ngasih sepatah dua patah kata buat Blue. Paporite n polow fic ini, Blue juga cinta kalian mina *kasih ketchupan jarak jauh, arigato :-*

Saa, saatnya Blue undur diri, terimakasih telah membaca

Mind to ripiu for Blue for this chap :3

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


	8. Chapter 8

_Kepala editor Koran kampus UK memiliki gedung sendiri. Disamping harus berurusan dengan berita, disini, staf editor berfungsi sebagai tempat pengaduan berbagai peristiwa. Entah itu kejadian yang melibatan orang UK sendiri maupun perselisihan dengan kampus US. Ketika mendapat informasi penting, mereka akan memberitahukan lewat Koran kampus dan mengambil jalan tengah supaya perselisihan tidak berlanjut dengan cara membuat himbauan kepada seluruh mahasiswa. Sementara itu di Universitas Suna, gank yang bernama Akatsuki, peranan mereka sama sekali tidak sama dengan staf edoitor kampus di UK. Dari berita yang beredar, AKatsuki merupakan gank misterius. Berdasarkan informasi dari mulut ke mulut, Akatsuki adalah gank yang bertidak sendiri jika ada kerusuhan. Jika ada seseorang atau kelompok mahawiswa Suna mencari gara-gara dengan mahasiswa Konoha, tanpa pemberitahuan, mereka akan langsung mendapat pelajaran dari gank Akatsuki—begitu pula sebaliknya, jika mahasiswa Konoha mencari maslah terlebih dahulu. Mereka terkenal tidak pandang bulu—siapa yang bersalah, maka mereka yan harus di hukum, tidak peduli itu UK atu US sekalipun. Tidak ada yang tahu hukuman yang diberikaan Akatsuki seperti apa. Yang jelas, mereka-mereka yang pernah berurusan dengan Akatsuki pasti tidak akan pernah berani membuat keonaran lagi._

_(Author's Note)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Schiavo'**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****SasuNaru, ****and ****All boys in anime Naruto**

**PS: Segala macam nama program, setting, penempatan karakter, hanya fiktif dan imajinasi Author, harap maklum jika **_**gaje**_** luar biasa :3, asal mula nama **_**Schiavo**_** akan dijelaskan seiring dengan alur cerita**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

_"Aku tahu ibu pasti akan sangat kecewa dan menangis. Dia pasti akan meratap sambil menyebut mana ayah."_

_"Aku mohon jangan." potong Naruto cepat. . Naruto sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat Kurenai menangis apalagi sampai membuat wanita itu mengingat Asuma dan kembali terlarut dalam kesedihan._

_"Berisik." Ino berkata dingin sambil kembali melangkah._

_Tanpa di duga olehnya, Naruto mencengkram lengannya untuk menahan Ino supaya tidak meninggalkan kamarnya. Saphire si pirang memaku Ino serius._

_"Kali ini. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."_

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Enjoy ~~

.

.

.

Di ruang musik seperti biasa. Sasuke tengah memutar-mutar ponselnya di atas kursi panjang sambil terdiam dalam keheningan. Beralih dengan gerakan memutar, pemuda itu sekarang menekan tombol home ponsel tersebut dan mulai memainkan jarinya—membuka sebuah aplikasi tanpa minat dan beralih ke aplikasi lainnya.

Ruangan begitu sepi. Tapi didalam ruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada Sasuke karena _schiavonya _juga ada di sana—duduk disebelahnya dengan sedikit jarak.

"Setelah kemarin kau tidak menemuiku padahal aku telah menyuruhmu datang. Sekarang kau membuat permintaan semacam itu." kata Sasuke dengan kening berkerut heran. Tak lama kemudian, ia memberikan senyum meremehkan.

Ditatapnya Naruto yang tengah menunduk dalam diam. Kedua tangannya terpangku dimasing-masing paha. Sedikit mencengkram—membuat kain celananya tertarik dan berkerut.

"Aku minta tolong padamu Sasuke. Aku mempunyai seorang saudari yang sangat mengidolakanmu."

"Lalu kau memintaku untuk datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke. Menegakkan kepala, saphire Naruto menatap iris malam Sasuke dengan keyakinan penuh, lalu mengangguk.

Menurunkan sebelah kakinya yang sejak tadi bertenggar dengan santainya diatas kursi, Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah sambil memberi senyum maklum.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kau mau melakukannya bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Sepulang kuliah aku harus melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan." ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Unn, tapi, Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau menyempatkan waktumu sebentar. Saudariku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Naruto masih bersikeras.

Kening Sasuke berkerut sebentar. Merasa sedikit heran kenapa _schiavonya _begitu menginginkan kehadiran dirinya di rumah pemuda itu. Apa Naruto ingin balas dendam. Apa pemuda itu berencana menyekap Sasuke. Menyiksanya, memutilasinya, lalu—

Cukup. Kahayalan tingkat tinggi Sasuke terlihat berlebihan kali ini. Seharusnya dia tidak berpikir macam-macam. Tapi, permintaan Naruto kali ini memang aneh. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu dengan mudah mengajaknya ke rumah setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin lusa. Apakah alasan 'saudarinya ingin bertemu' bisa diterima begitu saja atau Sasuke akan menolaknya dan mengacuhkannya seperti biasa. Ah, tapi semuanya tidak akan terasa menyenangkan jika tidak ada permainan. Lagipula untuk apa Sasuke dirumah, hanya ada Itachi yang selalu sibuk menginterogasi kuliahnya seperti apa akhir-akhir ini.

"Jika aku setuju, kau akan memberiku apa?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pertanyaannya membuat sinar harapan di wajah Naruto kembali terpancar.

Meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri sambil berpikir. Kening Naruto bertaut lemah detik kemudian. "Aku tidak mempunyai uang Sasuke." ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket dan celana jeansnya. Terlihat memeriksa sesuatu ke dalam sana.

Kening Sasuke berkerut tidak mengerti.

Uang? Pikir Uchiha bungsu. Untuk apa uang dari pemuda itu.

"Ah, benar. Aku akan mencicil bayarannya, bagaimana Sasuke?" tawar Naruto dengan senyum polos.

"Bayaran?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya, aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa Sasuke. Uang jajanku pas-pasan, tapi aku akan menyisakannya untuk membayarmu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu dobe." potong Sasuke ketika telah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto.

Berani sumpah—menurut Sasuke, pemuda pirang disampingnya memang kelewat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia menaganggap kalimat 'kau akan memberiku apa' ternyata diartikan Naruto sebagai bayaran. Mungkin dibenak si pirang, arti kalimatnya adalah 'kau berani membayar berapa.' Hah. Sasuke menyadari betapa polos atau tololnya _schiavonya _itu.

"Tapi .. Aku tidak punya apapun untuk kuberikan padamu." Naruto berkata dengan alis saling bertaut lemah.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Hum, sebenarnya ada. Kau tidak perlu membuang uangmu yang tidak kuminati sama sekali atau membuat macam-macam hal yang tidak perlu. Aku hanya minta satu hal."

"Satu hal?" ulang Naruto. "Apa sesuatu yang sulit?" tanya si pirang ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Kau akan mendapat jatah yang sama denganku. Atau—kita bisa saling berbagi kenikmatan."

Bibir Naruto tebuka dan tertahan untuk beberapa detik lamanya sementara otaknya mencerna arti kalimat Sasuke.

"Kenikmatan?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan tersebut keluar.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. Dengan sengaja dicondongkannya tubuh tegapnya ke arah Naruto yang masih memasang wajah kebingungan.

Sangat _innocent_.

"Yeah, sebagai gantinya kau bisa menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku untuk beberapa hari." kata Sasuke frontal dan datar.

Butuh sekitar empat lima detik bagi Naruto untuk kembali mencerna kata demi kata yang Sasuke berikan. Pada detik ke tujuh. Naruto berhasil menangkap maksud _tuannya_, detik selang berikutnya wajahnya langsung merona.

"A-aku tidak—mungkin .. Sasuke, itu. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau mengerti dengan jelas." tuduh Sasuke datar.

Semburat merah entah karena malu atau risih menghinggapi pipi Naruto tanpa permisi. Sasuke tersenyum manis. Dia yakin kalau pemuda pirang di sampingnya pasti tengah memikirkan tentang kejadian yang lalu—kejadian yang pernah mereka alami berdua—di ruangan ini.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu seperti—emm, waktu itu bukan?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Kau pasti ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kejadiannya. Aku pikir mungkin kau ingin merasakannya lagi."

Hampir saja Sasuke ingin tertawa ketika semu merah di pipi Naruto menjalar sampai telinga. Wajah pemuda itu kini seperti orang demam.

"Ano, Sasuke .."

Tangan pucat Sasuke terulur dan meraih pipi kiri Naruto. Dengan ibu jari, di usapnya tiga garis halus melintang yang menghiasi wajah si pirang.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu untuk saat ini." kata Sasuke singkat. Ya. Dia tidak sedang bermain. Ini sungguh-sungguh. Penawarannya tidak main-main. Tapi, tidak akan terasa menyenangkan jika tidak membully Naruto walaupun hanya sedikit. Entah kenapa, melihat wajah Naruto yang kebingungan dan terlihat berpikir keras menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Tapi aku laki-laki." Naruto membalas sambil memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Bukan 'hn' yang seharusnya kau katakan Sasuke, aku tidak bisa." Naruto tetap bersikeras.

"Kalau aku bisa kenapa kau tidak bisa. Jika kau setuju, aku bisa langsung ke rumahmu hari ini."

"Benarkah?" potong Naruto cepat, detik berikutnya dia memikirkan lagi syarat Sasuke. Rasa lega yang tadi sempat datang karena Sasuke mau menyanggupinya kembali hilang.

Memanfaatkan tangannya yang masih berada di pipi Naruto, Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya dan mencuri ciuman di bibir si pirang. Naruto terperanjat. Tapi, Sasuke hanya mengecup sekilas. Tanpa lumatan atau tuntutan.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh padamu. Sesuai janjiku aku akan membagi jatah sama rata." kata Sasuke setelah melepas tangannya dan menjauhkan diri.

Jujur. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa kata 'jatah' yang Sasuke utarakan. Berpikir untuk beberapa detik, Naruto mempertimbangkan timbal balik yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Jika aku setuju, apa kau juga akan setuju jika aku memberikan syarat-syarat saat kau berada di rumahku." kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Maksud kalimat Naruto yang di'iyakan'nya begitu saja ternyata benar-benar merepotkan. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Naruto memberikan syarat yang berjumlah sekian dan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan sifat Sasuke.

"_Jika kau dirumahku, kau harus bersikap lebih sopan dan lembut."_

_"Selain itu, kau juga harus melakukan apapun yang saudariku inginkan."_

_"Jika ada ibuku, kau harus berbicara sepatah dua patah kata padanya. Aku pernah menceritakan tentangmu pada ibuku. Beliau sudah tahu kalau kau dan keluargamu adalah donatur yang membawahi kuliahku."_

_"Oh, iya, aku juga mempunya seorang adik laki-laki bernama Konohamaru. Dia sedikit nakal, tapi sebenarnya dia anak baik. Aku pikir dia juga ingin melihatmu secara langsung."_

_"Rumahku di tanah pertanian. Aku tahu rumahku kecil dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rumahmu. Tapi aku ingin kau nyaman berada di sana dan tidak menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan, aku tidak ingin orang rumah kecewa."_

_"Saudariku bernama Ino, dia kuliah di tahun ke dua Universitas Oto. Oke, jujur, dia sedikit aneh dan umm—tidak tahan godaan dengan yang namanya pemuda tampan sepertimu. Makanya aku tidak ingin kau terkejut dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya padamu nanti."_

_"Dan satu lagi, umm—kali ini, ini permintaan pribadiku. Aku ingin kau bersikap lebih emm— sedikit lembut padaku Sasuke. Maksudku, aku ingin kita seperti teman kuliah pada umumnya. Aku tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk pada orang rumah mengenai program schiavo."_

Mendengus keras, Sasuke mencoba mengingat kira-kira syarat apa yang terlupakan begitu saja olehnya dari Naruto tadi siang.

"Harus ku akui kalau aku sedikit menyesal." gumam Sasuke pelan.

Berkonsentrasi pada syarat yang diajukan si pirang sambil duduk di belakang stir, Sasuke mengerutkan kening menahan kesal. Menurunkan kaca mobilnya, pemuda itu memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Kau akan berdiri di situ sampai kapan?"

Merasa kalimat Sasuke untuknya, Naruto yang masih berdiri satu meter dekat mobil berwarna hitam pemuda itu hanya mengguman 'eh' pelan.

"Masuk, dobe." perintah Sasuke dengan nada penekanan.

Mengikuti apa yang dikatakan pemuda raven, Naruto berjalan melewati bagian depan mobil lalu membuka pintu samping mobil Sasuke.

"Kau memintaku datang ke rumahmu tapi kau menyuruhku kesana sendirian? Bodoh." ucap Sasuke ketika Naruto mencoba memasang _selt belt._

"Maaf, aku pikir, kita akan ke sana naik bus."

"Naik bus?" ulang Sasuke. "Jika aku punya mobil kenapa harus naik itu."

"Eh—umm .." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dirasa kalimat Sasuke seratus persen benar. Menyadari pikirannya _blank _karena Sasuke benar-benar akan datang ke rumahnya, Naruto memilih untuk menutup mulut. Mengalihkan perhatian, iris _saphire _Naruto menatap ke arah dashbord mobil. Jika dipikir ulang, mobil Sasuke selalu berbeda tergantung bagaimana mood pemuda itu. Kali ini, ia memakai sebuah merchedes berwarna hitam dengan interior berwarna sama.

Berada di dalam mobil Sasuke benar-benar terasa berbeda daripada saat berada di dalam mobil orang lain. Itu yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Berpikir Uchiha bungsu sangat populer, Naruto yakin tempat yang ia duduki sekarang pasti pernah ditempati oleh beberapa teman kencan Sasuke. Di dalam mobil. Berdua. Dengan hawa AC yang sejuk berbau _mint_. Mungkin akan terasa lengkap jika dibarengi aktivitas yang sedikit—

'Eh. Tunggu. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini.' batin Naruto terkejut. Duduk dengan posisinya yang kaku—dengan kedua tangan di letakkan di atas paha, Naruto hanya menatap ke depan tanpa berani menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengarahkan mobilnya keluar parkir. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena otaknya telah berimajinasi liar tanpa diminta, Naruto hanya berucap sialan dalam hati.

Ya. Tidak ada yang tahu sekalipun Naruto sendiri bahwa tubuhnya—yang belum pernah mendapat sentuhan orang lain terpaksa harus langsung bereaksi ketika mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sebelum benar-benar turun dari mobilnya. Sasuke berdiam diri setelah sampai dihalaman depan sebuah rumah pertanian sederhana di pinggir kota. Walaupun tidak sebesar dan semewah rumahnya. Rumah pertanian tersebut terlihat bersih dan terawat. Ditambah dengan tanaman beberapa jenis bunga yang tertata rapi di halaman depan.

Mematikkan mobilnya, Sasuke tidak langsung melepas_ selt belt _di tubuhnya. Naruto yang bersiap turun terlihat heran dengan sikap si raven.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Sasuke.

"Tidak besar memang. Tapi aku senang tinggal disini." lanjut Naruto sambil membuka pintu dan keluar.

Tanpa membuka mulut, Sasuke membuka _selt beltnya_ ketika Naruto benar-benar telah keluar dari dalam mobilnya

Menapaki tanah dibawah kakinya, langkah Sasuke mengikuti pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Aku pikir Ino tidak kuliah hari ini. Pasti dia sudah berada di rumah. _Nee_, Sasuke, kenapa kau berjalan pelan seperti itu." langkah Naruto terhenti sesampainya di depan pintu sementra Sasuke masih jauh di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka datang kemari?"

Sasuke langsung tersadar dari angan-angannya. Walaupun tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke berpikir mungkin pemuda itu beranggapan bahwa rumahnya terlihat membosankan dibanding dengan rumah Uchiha atau rumah orang lain yang pernah di datanginya.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab pendek sambil mengambil langkah-langkah panjang sampai di hadapan Naruto.

"Ayo masuk." lanjut Sasuke datar.

.

.

.

Ketika mendapat email dari Naruto saat dirinya tengah sibuk dengan masker diwajahnya, Ino hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

"_Uchiha _S_asuke akan datang ke rumah nanti sore. Aku harap kau berada di rumah."_

Selesai membaca, Ino tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk tidak menjerit histeris. Jeritan hebohnya sampai membuat Konohamaru kesal dan mendatangi kamarnya. Bocah itu langsung berteriak lantang di depan pintu 'Jangan berteriak seperti orang gila.'

Jika hari biasa, mungkin Ino dan Konohamaru akan berakhir dengan cekcok kakak-adik. Tapi, untuk kali ini, Ino tidak akan melakukan hal kekanakan tersebut. Pikirannya hanya diisi dengan bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar datang ke rumah.

Sedikit ingat kejadian semalam ketika Naruto bersedia mengabulkan apapun keinginannya. Kalimat 'Aku ingin kau membawa Uchiha Sasuke kemari' yang diucapkannya setengah bercanda tertanya di anggap serius oleh Naruto. Tentu saja Ino tidak akan percaya kalau Naruto bisa mengundang Sasuke datang ke rumah. Dekat dengan pemuda itu saja tidak. Begitu pikir Ino. Tapi nyatanya, apa yang di ucapkan si pirang tentang mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkannya menjadi kenyataan. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak ingin ibunya tahu mengenai berita tentang dirinya di majalah.

Sebenarnya, Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya pada Naruto karena pemuda itu bisa menyentuh dan mendapat ciuman di bibir dari Sasuke. Walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun, Ino tidak bisa menerimanya. Andai saja di foto itu orang lain, pasti rasanya sedikit berbeda. Lain jika orang itu adalah saudaranya sendiri. Naruto. Pemuda yang tinggal satu atap dengannya. Ino ingin meledak semalam, tapi apa daya, ketika melihat ekspresi polos Naruto, Ino harus mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin marah-marah pada pemuda yang tidak tahu mengenai kejadian sebenarnya seperti apa.

Dan sekarang, walaupun kurang percaya dengan pesan yang Naruto kirim, Ino tetap mempersiapkan diri. Dia juga berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang rajin. Jika sebelumnya ia enggan bersih-bersih rumah, sekarang dia membersihkan setiap sudut rumahnya. Perlakuan baiknya sontak membuat Konohamaru dilanda keheranan luar biasa.

"Akan ada tamu penting." hanya itu yang Ino katakan sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memilih pakaian yang pantas.

.

.

.

Tamu penting.

Konohamaru yang tengah sibuk berpikir di samping halaman rumah sambil memberi makan kucing kesayangannya harus terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara mobil.

Dari depan rumah.

Kening pemuda cilik itu berkerut. Menurutnya, semenjak kematian ayahnya jarang sekali ada tamu datang ke rumah. Membawa mobil pula. Jelas saja, Konohamaru merasa sangat heran. Tidak mungkin ibunya pulang lebih cepat. Atau bisa jadi pacar Ino yang datang ke rumah. Tapi tidak mungkin sore-sore seperti saat ini. Jika yang datang salah satu teman kakaknyapun, biasanya mereka adalah sekumpulan gadis yang datang ramai-ramai disertai suara berisik yang khas.

Rasa penasaran pemuda kecil semakin memuncak. Meninggalkan kucing kesayangannya, Konohamaru berderap ke pojok rumah untuk mengintip siapa yang datang.

Sengaja menyipitkan mata, Konohamaru harus mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil itu—sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat yang terlihat sangat gaya. Menurutnya, selama ini Naruto tidak pernah membawa seorang temanpun ke rumah, apalagi pacar. Tak lama, seorang pemuda tampan berwajah porselen dengan tampang bangsawan menyusul. Iris mata Konohamaru melebar ketika tahu siapa pemuda itu. Kini ia mengerti kenapa kakak perempuannya bersikap aneh seperti orang gila hari ini.

Mengikuti kata hati, Konohamaru berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah lewat pintu samping. Awalnya ia ragu, apakah maksud kedatangan orang itu ke rumahnya? Tapi ketika dia mendengar Naruto berkata ceria sambil mengenalkan pemuda berwajah datar berkulit porselen itu pada Ino, Konohamaru langsung menyimpulkan mungkin pemuda itu ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama Naruto.

Mengintip dari balik dinding, Konohamaru melihat kakak perempuannya terlihat sangat memalukan. Gadis itu tidak berhenti histeris diam-diam. Konohamaru hanya mencibir perlakuan aneh Ino. Menurutnya, pemuda itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya.

Ah. Konohamaru ingat kalau Naruto pernah bilang bahwa lebih baik tidak melihat Sasuke secara langsung daripada kau menyesal.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang Konohamaru mengerti kenapa dia menyesal. Jauh di dalam hati, dia iri dengan pemuda tampan dan kaya tersebut. Wajar jika kakaknya sangat mengidolakan pemuda raven itu, begitu juga Naruto. Eh tunggu, Naruto.

Tatapan mata Konohamaru beralih pada Naruto yang tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum ketika ia diminta oleh Ino untuk mengambil foto gadis itu bersama Sasuke.

Konohamaru ingin sekali muntah. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan mengambil air minum."

Konohamaru mendengar Naruto berkata setelah mengambil beberapa _scene _foto di ponsel pintar Ino. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, diam-diam Konohamaru bergerak menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Jika saja Sasuke tidak berjanji. Jika saja kesabarannya tidak sedang baik seperti hari ini. Jika saja buka karena syarat yang diajukan Naruto padanya, Sasuke mungkin langsung pamit pulang ketika gadis berambut pirang pucat saudari Naruto adalah seorang _fangirl hardcore._

Berani sumpah demi apapun. Gadis seperti Ino—jika Sasuke tidak salah dengar namanya— adalah contoh tipe gadis yang tidak begitu disukainya. Sikap gadis itu benar-benar melebihi fansnya dikampus. Jika seorang gadis tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan bicara basa-basi, Sasuke akan bersikap dingin atau mengecuhkannya. Tapi kali ini lain, Sasuke harus menjawab dan menjelaskan semua apa yang ditanyakan oleh Ino padanya. Karena siapa? Salahkan Naruto atas semua ini.

Hampir saja Sasuke kembali ke kepribadiannya yang menyebalkan ketika melihat Naruto membawa nampan berisi cangkir berwarna putih. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil membantunya membawa dua toples makanan ringan.

"Unn, Sasuke, ini adikku. Namanya Konohamaru." Naruto mengenalkan Konohamaru setelah meletakan cangkir teh di depannya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas. Ketika iris malamnya bertemu dengan mata bocah itu, Sasuke menyadari tatapan ketidaksukaan yang terpancar jelas darinya. Kening Sasuke berkerut, merasa heran dengan tingkah aneh bocah tersebut.

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Ino ketika merasa kesenangannya diganggu oleh kedatangan Naruto. Karena sibuk dengan pertanyaan pribadinya, Ino benar-benar lupa bertanya apa tujuan Sasuke datang ke rumahnya.

"Mengerjakan tugas tentu saja." ucap Sasuke pendek ketika melihat bocah bernama Konohamaru membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto disebrang sana. Entah apa yang diucapkan bocah itu, Sasuke melihat Naruto tertawa pelan—bahkan hampir terkikik geli.

"Kapan, kita akan mengerjakan tugas Naruto." ucap Sasuke dengan isyarat mata—menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk berbisik-bisik. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa jengah.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada si raven.

Mulut Sasuke terkatup rapat.

"Ah, ya. Maaf, aku lupa, kau mau mengerjakan tugas dimana?" tanya Naruto ketika mengerti apa makna tatapan si raven. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah berada di batas kesabarannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto semakin salah tingkah.

"Ah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita kerjakan sekarang." Naruto bangkit berdiri, berjalan beberapa langkah sampai di hadapan si pirang, Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo ke kamarku."

.

.

.

Nafas lega Naruto hembuskan ketika menutup pintu kamarnya. Bersandar sebentar sambil mengingat lagi tatapan tidak suka Ino saat dirinya membawa Sasuke pergi, kini Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri mematung sambil melihat kenan dan ke kiri ruangan.

"Maaf, kamarku kecil dan berantakan." kata Naruto sambil mengambil buku dan pakaian yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Umm .. Nn, Sasuke, sekarang apa?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakan buku di atas meja belajar.

"Saudaramu benar-benar merepotkan." ujar Sasuke singkat sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang ukuran satu orang. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah -aku-mengerti-apa-maksudmu. Jelas saja si raven kesal, bagaimana bisa gadis itu bertanya tentang hal pribadinya. Mengenai kekasih, makanan kesukaan, kuliah apa yang diambil, tipe gadis kesukaan, berbalik lagi kira-kira siapa gadis yang tengah disukainya sekarang, tentang teman-teman prianya, dan lain sebagainya.

"Maaf. Aku tahu Ino berlebihan. Tapi dia benar-benar menyukaimu." ucap Naruto seolah mengerti bagaimana sikap Ino.

Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke hanya menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

"Sebentar lagi ibuku pulang. Beliau memintaku supaya kau bisa ikut makan malam bersama." kata Naruto ketika dirasa Sasuke berdiam diri.

Bangkit dari kursi, Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau marah?"

Iris malam Sasuke menatap sekilas sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf. Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Lagi. Naruto bertanya dengan nada khwatir. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke pasti mempunyai kegiatan sepulang kuliah. Sebagai keluarga terhormat, dia pasti mempunyai jadwal bersama keluarganya. Dan sekarang, karena Sasuke berada di sini, Naruto khwatir jika pemuda itu akan mendapat masalah.

"Sasuke, apa keluargamu akan memarahimu jika tahu kau ada disini?" satu pertanyaan tersebut akhirnya keluar.

"Mungkin." Sasuke menjawab pendek. Tapi tidak ada rasa khwatir di wajahnya. Menyadari kalau Naruto memikirkan dirinya sampai seperti itu, Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke arah si pirang dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kau mengkhwatirkanku, huh?"

Menyadari gelagat si raven yang mulai aneh, Naruto berusaha menolak perlakuan Sasuke walaupun pemuda itu tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Umm, aku hanya ingat Lee pernah bilang kalau kau tidak suka berada di rumahmu."

Tanpa mendengarkan kalimat si pirang, Sasuke memilih sibuk sendiri dengan gerakan tangannya yang masuk kebalik kaos Naruto.

"Sasuke hentikan. Kau masih harus memenuhi janji-janjimu." Naruto mencoba menjauhkan diri.

Tanpa memperdulikan protes Naruto yang minta di lepas, Sasuke tidak berhenti. Dengan sengaja, digodanya kembali si pirang dengan cara mencium leher tannya.

"Sasuke." Naruto terperanjat dan buru-buru mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang tengah memerah.

"J-jangan seperti ini." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. "Jangan bilang maksudmu mengerjakan tugas adalah ini." lanjut si pirang dengan nada setengah jengkel yang bercampur dengan rasa malu.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke sengaja merebahkan diri di ranjang Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar _tsundere_." kata Sasuke setengah mencibir.

"Aku tidak _tsundere_. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya. Aku ini laki-laki, bukankah biasanya kau bersama banyak gadis yang menarik."

"Kalau ada kau kenapa aku harus bersama mereka."

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Kau pasti tengah mempermainkanku seperti biasa bukan? Bagaimana sikapmu bisa berubah seperti ini dalam tempo cepat."

Mendengar tuduhan si pirang, Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. "Ada kejadian dimana aku menyadari kalau aku salah. Aku mengaku salah."

Menegakan badan dari posisi tidurnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Maafkan aku."

Merah sempurna. Wajah Naruto telah menjadi kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Sasuke, kau—"

"Malam waktu itu, kau menceritakan semuanya. Karena kejadian itu aku telah merubah pandanganku padamu." potong Sasuke cepat.

Memikirkan maksud awal kalimat Sasuke, Naruto tidak langsung menjawab.

"Waktu malam diamana kau mabuk, kau menceritakan semuanya padaku dobe. Termasuk perasaanmu padaku."

Kening Naruto berkerut kesal. Jelas saja, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya saat insiden itu. Insiden saat dirinya mabuk dan semuanya berubah. Sampai saat ini, Naruto belum bisa mengingat kejadiannya seperti apa. Bahkan tentang adegan yang mereka ulang kembali di ruang musikpun sampai saat ini Naruto tidak tahu detailnya seperti apa—detail tentang bagaimana malam itu ia mabuk dan berakhir satu ranjang dengan Sasuke keesokkan harinya.

"Tenang saja, ada saat dimana aku akan menceritakannya padamu." ujar Sasuke santai saat melihat bahu Naruto tegang.

Hening.

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras sementara Sasuke kembali merebahkan diri.

"Hei, tidak masalah bukan jika aku tidur sebentar disini." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedikit lelah.

"Sasuke, kau mengantuk?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat mata si raven terpejam.

Tidak ada jawaban. Nafas Sasuke terlihat teratur.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan turun kebawah. Kau istirahat saja disini."

Sebelum Naruto beranjak dari posisinya duduk diatas ranjang, Sasuke menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu sampai si pirang jatuh ke atas dadanya.

_Saphire _bertemu iris malam. Walaupun sempat terkejut karena perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke, Naruto terbungkam dengan tatapan Sasuke yang tajam namun intens ke arahnya.

"Jangan pergi." ujar Sasuke sambil meraih belakang kepala Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah si pirang.

Iris biru Naruto membulat ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

Menolak. Seharusnya hal itu yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak melakukannya. Ciuman Sasuke ia balas dengan ragu-ragu.

Mendapat sambutan positif, Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Dengan sengaja, digigitnya bibir bawah si pirang sampai terbuka. Lidahnya langsung menelusup masuk. Mengabsen deretan gigi si pirang dengan rakus, menekan-nekan lidah Naruto yang bergerak gelisah. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke menyapu semua rongga mulut si pirang sampai—secara tidak sengaja, membuat Naruto melengguh pelan.

Memberi akses bernafas, bibir Sasuke beralih ke leher si pirang dan mengecup lembut disana.

Perbuatan Sasuke semakin gila ketika ciuman kembali dilakukan. Dengan sengaja, ia membalikkan posisi sampai tubuh Naruto berada dibawahnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Melakukan hal lebih, tangan Sasuke menelusup ke balik kaos Naruto dan menariknya sampai ke atas dada.

"Jangan disana Sasu— Nn .. " Naruto mendesah dengan tubuh bergetar ketika Sasuke mengulum nipple sebelah kanan miliknya. Sementara si raven melakukan gerakan mengecup, menggigit pelan dan mengulumnya, Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan saat suara desahannya kembali keluar tanpa diminta. Tangan kanan Sasuke menekan-nekan nipple satunya yang ikut mengeras. Melakukan gerakan memutar dan memuntir dengan ibu jari, Sasuke menyadari gerakan tubuh Naruto semakin tidak nyaman. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak turun kebawah dan dengan sengaja menekan kejantanan Naruto dari balik celana yang telah mengeras.

"Hentikan, Sasuke—" Naruto buru-buru menangkap tangan Sasuke yang tengah meremas-remas kejantanannya.

"Hmm? Tubuhmu berkata lain." ujar Sasuke kalem tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tangannya bergerak semakin liar membuka resetling celana si pirang.

Bergerak cepat, Sasuke meraih kejantanan Naruto yang telanjang sementara bibirnya sibuk mengecup leher si pirang.

"Sasuke— ngghh .." Naruto tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat tangan Sasuke bergerak liar memainkan kejantanannya. Naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Mengocok dengan gila.

"Berhenti Sasuke— .. Ahh .." Naruto masih meminta supaya si raven menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Menyadari Naruto benar-benar _tsundere_, Sasuke membungkam mulut si pirang dengan bibirnya supaya pemuda itu tidak berkata-kata lagi atau memintanya untuk berhenti.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukan mereka, tiba-tiba saja pintu diketuk seseorang.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Sasuke sengaja menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya supaya pemuda itu tidak bersuara. Mata mereka bertemu dan menunggu siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

"Naruto-nii."

Konohamaru.

Buru-buru Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dan merapikan celananya. Dengan wajah memerah dan degub jantung yang tidak beraturan, ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan -lihat-apa-yang-akan-terjadi-jika-ada-yang-memergoki-kita.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, bukan mimik menyesal atau takut yang Sasuke keluarkan, tapi senyum geli.

"Kau tidak perlu takut mereka memergoki kita." ujar Sasuke santai. Dengan sengaja, ia menelentangkan tubuhnya dan menarik nafas panjang untuk meredam nafsu yang masih menguasainya.

Dengan ekor matanya, Sasuke melihat Naruto membuka pintu.

"Kaa-san, sudah pulang." ucap Konohamaru. Diam-diam ia melirik ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Umm, Sasuke kelelahan mungkin, nanti jika makan malam siap, kami akan turun." ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Konohamaru menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya—tanda kalau dia sedikit kesal saat melihat Sasuke bisa tidur dengan nyaman di ranjang kakak tirinya.

"Oke, aku akan bilang ke Kaa-san kalau kau akan turun bersama dia nanti."

"Thanks." Naruto mengacak rambut Konohamaru pelan.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu, _baka _.." Konohamaru menghindar menjauh sementara pipinya merona. Tidak terbiasa dimanja, mendapat perlakukan seperti itu dari Naruto sering membuat Konohamaru malu. Huh. Memangnya dia pikir aku anak kecil. Begitu pikir si pemuda cilik.

"Jangan sampai aku memanggilmu dua kali." lanjut Konohamaru sambil berlalu.

Menutup pintu dan menghela nafas kemudian, Naruto beralih ke arah Sasuke yang tidur dengan posisi kaki menggantung di bawah ranjang.

"Hoi Sasuke, jangan tidur seperti itu." Naruto berkata sambil menyenggol lutut si raven. Merasa berbahaya jika berada di dekat pemuda itu dan tidak ingin kejadian tadi kembali terulang, Naruto memilih menjaga jarak.

"Sasuke."

Tidak ada reaksi. Kening Naruto berkerut. Merasa heran apakah Sasuke benar-benar tertidur pulas dalam waktu hanya beberapa menit saja.

Dengan tangan kanan diatas perut dan nafas teratur, Naruto menyadari kalau Sasuke benar-benar tertidur.

"Dasar. Teme menyebalkan .." gerutu si pirang sambil menggeser tubuh Sasuke dan menaikkan kaki pemuda itu ke atas ranjang.

.

.

.

Siang hari di ruang kelas yang kosong fakultas sastra, Kiba merasa jengah ketika Shikamaru masih berada di dekatnya. Bukankah pemuda itu seharusnya pergi setelah aku mengerjakan tugasnya. Batin pemuda Inuzuka.

"Kau membawa motor bukan?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan aneh si rambut nanas hanya dijawab dengan kerutan di kening Kiba.

"Kenapa memangnya?" membalas pendek, Kiba memilih untuk kembali menulis tugasnya sendiri.

"Saat ini, banyak masalah yang di timbulkan oleh mahasiswa Suna. Beberapa orang bahkan diserang tiba-tiba." Shikamaru menatap dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Maksudmu?" mau tidak mau Kiba menghentikan sejenak acara menulisnya.

"Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai tapi akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi pertikaian antara UK dan US. Aku pikir mereka hanya saling serang jika ada yang mencari gara-gara, tapi kali ini tidak."

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Kiba ketika menyadari Shikamaru serius dengan penjelasannya.

"Siapapun yang tidak sengaja lewat di wilayah kekuasaan mereka, antara blok tujuh dari kampus kita sampai wilayah kampus mereka, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki bisa menjadi korban keisengan seseorang di sana."

"Walaupun hanya lewat?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada sedikit histeris.

Tidak. Jangan sampai masa-masa dimana ketegangan antar kedua universitas kembali terulang. Walaupun Kiba tidak tahu detailnya seperti apa, tapi dia pernah mendengar cerita tentang masa-masa itu dari mulut ke mulut.

"Jika sedang sial. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu supaya kau hati-hati. Mereka tidak segan untuk mencari masalah."

"Aku pikir mereka hanya tidak menyukai _tuan _bukan? Kenapa mahasiswa biasa ikut terkena imbasnya."

Mendengar nada meremehkan Kiba, Shikamaru hanya mendengus pelan. "Yeah, berita itu yang aku tahu dari kepala editor koran kampus. Tapi hal ini lain, aku yakin belum banyak yang mendengarnya, tapi, sudah ada dua orang _tuan _yang diserang."

"A-apa?!" histeris dan kaget dengan refleks spontannya, Kiba buru-buru menutup mulut.

"Jangan bilang .." ucapan Kiba menggantung.

"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya. Dua orang itu sekarang mengalami luka serius. Sedikit aneh dan mengerikan karena luka mereka sama."

"Shikamaru kau mendapat berita itu darimana?" tanya Kiba dengan nada khwatir. Seperti dilanda mimpi buruk karena baru dua hari lalu ia menceritakan masa lalu UK ke Naruto. Sekarang, kejadian seperti itu harus terulang kembali saat ini.

"Ayahku seorang polisi bodoh. Aku tahu karena teman beliau dilain divisi tengah menyelidiki kasus menganiayaan ini."

Tatapan Kiba berubah cemas. Digenggamnya pulpen ditangan dengan erat. "Lalu apa lagi yang aku lewatkan. Aku merasa tidak tahu apa-apa." Kiba berkata dengan nada setengah mengomel.

"Dekan sudah meminta bantuan polisi secara diam-diam serta menekan pers untuk tidak meliput berita tentang ini."

"Saat ini, kita tidak tahu apakah memang benar kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu akan terulang atau hal ini hanya kejadian biasa seperti perkelahian antar gank. Semuanya masih dalam pemantauan dan penyelidikan."

"Apa semua mahasiswa sudah tahu?" tanya Kiba ketika menyadari dia tidak mendapat pemberitahuan apa-apa.

"Belum. Rencananya, serentak hari ini, kepala editor koran kampus akan mengirim email mengenai tindakan pencegahan supaya—untuk sementara ini kita menjauhi universitas sebelah. Aku yakin Universitas Suna juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk tidak mendekati kampus kita."

"Apa ada orang lain yang mencari masalah?"

"Kemungkinan ada pihak dari kampus kita yang ikut terlibat dalam pertikaian-pertikaian kecil. Kau pasti tahu bukan disini ada gank tertentu yang hidup bebas tanpa aturan."

Kiba terdiam.

"Untuk saat ini, lebih baik kau menjaga diri." merapikan bukunya, Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya sebelum beranjak dari kursi.

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Aku harap kau memberitahu teman pirangmu. Aku yakin dia yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa."

Membiarkan Shikamaru pergi tanpa menjawab, Kiba buru-buru mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya dan mulai mencari berita yang terlewat begitu saja olehnya melalui media internet.

Ah. Koran. Semua berita pasti ada di dalam koran kampus.

Memilih untuk menunda tugasnya, Kiba memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tasnya secara asal. Jika apa yang Shikamaru katakan tadi benar. Koran kampus pasti sudah memuat berita yang Shikamaru katakan tadi secara lebih detail—atau mungkin tidak.

Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ketinggalan berita, Kiba buru-buru keluar ruangan dan berderap menuju tempat penjualan koran.

.

.

.

"Hei, katanya ada berita aneh."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga mendengarnya. Katanya 'dia kembali'. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya karena aku masih di tahun pertama."

"Benar. Tapi, aku mendapat email dari kepala editor koran kampus mengenai berita yang beredar. Tuhan. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada masalah seperti ini."

Orang ketiga yang sejak tadi hanya bertanya apa, bergidik ngeri. "Well, mungkin, lebih baik kalau aku mencari jalur lain selain melewati kampus itu."

"_Man_, kau benar-benar sial. Memutari blok sampai kampus ini tanpa melewati Suna bisa tiga kali lipatnya." orang pertama terkekeh pelan.

"Hm, daripada terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak, aku setuju denganmu." orang kedua menyenggol lengan orang ke tiga pelan sambil memberikan cengiran lebar.

"Benar. Jika kita masih mempunyai kendaraan pribadi. Nasib lebih buruk akan dirasakan oleh orang lain yang naik kendaraan umum."

"Hmm .. Benar, seharusnya mereka yang harus lebih berhati-hati."

.

.

.

Mengabaikan beberapa bungkus keripik yang tertata acak di tengah meja membentuk gunung, Naruto menatap koran kampus dengan ekspresi serius.

"Tumben kau datang kemari untuk membaca, biasanya kau lebih tertarik dengan printer?"

Mengerjapkan mata untuk mengalihkan fokus, Naruto menatap ke arah senior berambut jabrik panjang dengan tubuh lumayan gendut. Memberikan cengiran khas lima jari miliknya, Naruto hanya menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe, Maaf Chouji-kun. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin berurusan dengan printer."

"Huh?" Chouji hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memasukan sekeping kerpikik kentang ke dalam mulutnya sementara tangan kanannya focus membaca pada lembaran-lembaran kertas ukuran A4 yang bertumpuk tebal dan berserakan di meja kecil dipojok ruangan.

Naruto yang duduk di atas sofa berwarna hitam kembali menatap baris demi baris berita yang dimuat di koran edisi hari ini.

"Nee, Chouji-kun, apa kau mendapat himbauan itu juga. Unn, maksudku email yang dikirim oleh kepala editor koran kampus? Tentang himbauan untuk berhati-hati karena ada sedikit ketegangan antara UK dan US?"

"Yah .." Chouji masih fokus ke pekerjaannya. Naruto melirik sekilas pemuda bertubuh gempal tersebut. Dia adalah kepala percetakan koran kampus. Bukan. Tugasnya bukan mencetak berita. Yang dilakukan Chouji adalah memeriksa setiap entry berita yang masuk. Selain itu, dia juga memeriksa koran yang baru datang dari percetakan sebelum di sebar luaskan ke seisi kampus.

"Kiba memberitahuku kalau aku harus membaca koran karena banyak berita penting hari ini." ucap Naruto lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran di depannya.

"Temanmu itu pasti langsung tahu, kau tahu kan _tuannya _itu adalah seorang anak polisi."

Mengabaikan tugasnya dan menggela nafas panjang, Chouji meletakan kertas-kertas yang dipengangnya dan menggantinya dengan sebungkus keripik besar.

"Kau sudah mendengar cerita masa lalu kampus kita bukan?" tanya Chouji sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa yang berhadapan dengan tempat duduk Naruto. Posisi mereka hanya dibatasi meja yang berisi penuh dengan snack dan kertas yang berserakan asal.

"Dua hari lalu, Kiba memberitahuku tapi hanya setengah. Hanya dibagian saat korban ketiga jatuh dan kemungkinan keterlibatan Universitas Suna dalam kasus itu." Naruto menurunkan koran dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada badan sofa.

"Nee, Chouji-kun, apa kau tahu kenapa kampus kita dan mereka kembali tegang? Aku yakin ada yang sengaja memicu hal ini supaya terjadi." Naruto membuat kesimpulan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Kalimat si pirang disambut Chouji dengan kekehan pelan. "Naruto. Kau ini benar-benar polos sekali. Dengar, pertikaian kecil, perkelahian antar gank memang sudah terjadi sejak lama. Hanya saja baik orang kita maupun mahasiswa Suna melakukannya diam-diam dan tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Yeah, seperti masalah mereka milik mereka sendiri, kita tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Heee? Jadi hal seperti ini memang sudah umum di lakukan? Lalu kenapa kepala editor kampus sampai membuat peringatan untuk hati-hati dan mengirim email secara langsung kepada semua mahasiswa?"

Lagi-lagi Chouji tertawa pelan. "Well, kau benar-benar masih hijau."

"Ayolah. Jangan meremehkanku. Kau tahu bukan aku selalu sibuk dengan tugasku sendiri dan Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan pipi digembungkan menahan kesal. Tidak peduli dengan tingkah kekanakannya dihadapan senior yang selalu diminta tolong atas tugas yang berbau cetak mencetak, Naruto mengabaikan rasa hormatnya sejenak. Oke. Jika boleh jujur, Naruto memang tidak terlalu tahu kehidupan luar yang melingkupi kampusnya. Dan ketika tadi Kiba memintanya untuk melihat berita, mau tidak mau, Naruto langsung menyempatkan diri datang ke ke gedung koran kampus. Sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto membaca koran yang memang sudah tersedia di setiap fakultas. Dia tinggal mengambilnya di tempat khusus penjualan koran yang terletak di ruang kecil masing-masing fakultas dekat deretan loker. Tapi, karena Kiba tengah disibukkan dengan kelas yang memenuhi jadwalnya hari ini—sementara dirinya lebih banyak waktu kosong, Naruto memilih untuk datang ke gedung itu sendiri. Siapa tahu dia bisa mendapat informasi lebih.

"Sebenarnya, tujuan kepala editor mengirim email adalah untuk mengantisipasi. Ada beberapa orang perempuan yang mengaku mendapat perlakuan tidak sopan saat mereka berpapasan dengan penghuni Suna. Mungkin hal itu sudah biasa terjadi, tapi kali ini bukan hanya sekali dua kali. Beberapakali kantor editor mendapat pengaduan dari para korban akhir-akhir ini—hampir mirip, rata-rata para perempuan mendapat perlakuaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Dari pada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, bukankah lebih baik mencegahnya? Itu tujuan kepala editor. Selain itu, yang menjadi masalah utamanya sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja."

Chouji menautkan alis sebentar. Beralih dari Naruto, tatapannya terarah pada gundukan snack. Berpikir, Chouji ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dia yakin kalau Naruto pasti belum tahu cerita yang lebih penting dari pengumuman kepala editor.

"Chouji-kun, kenapa?" tanya Naruto ketika mendapati gelagat aneh seniornya.

"Ini sebenarnya informasi rahasia. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu mengenai berita ini. Tapi karena aku pikir kau juga mempunyai _tuan_, mungkin tidak masalah jika aku memberitahumu."

Mendengar nada serius Chouji, Naruto menegakan badan.

"Pihak kampus tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai pertikaian kecil, hanya saja, masalah sesungguhnya ada pada kasus penyerangan yang dilakukan kepada para _tuan_."

"Penyerangan para _tuan_?" ulang Naruto dengan nada terkejut. Melihat Chouji mengangguk, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang, kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali terulang."

Melihat keterkejutan di iris saphire Naruto, Chouji menyadari kalau pemuda pirang itu memang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Ya. Dugaan sementara seperti itu. Sebenarnya sudah seminggu yang lalu semenjak kejadian penyerangan pertama pada seorang _tuan _dan kemarin pada korban kedua. Mereka mengalami luka sayatan serius di beberapa titik tubuh."

Ekspresi ngeri menghampiri wajah Naruto sesaat.

"Belum tentu kejadian yang sama akan kembali terulang. Dekan masih meminta bantuan pihak kepolisian untuk menyelidikinya. Masih belum ada motif yang jelas atas tindakan penganiayaan tersebut. Para _tuan _disini juga sudah mendapat peringatan secara khusus."

"Apa mungkin para _tuan _benar-benar menjadi target?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Sasuke.

"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu. Seharusnya tidak kuceritakan, kau terlihat ketakutan." tanpa Chouji sadari, kripik ditangannya telah ia acuhkan begitu saja.

"Maaf .." Naruto mengedipkan mata berulang dan menarik nafas panjang diam-diam.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Huh, sudah kuduga kau masih polos. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan para _tuan_. Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Hm, saat ini, kita tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang atau diserang serta tujuannya."

Melempar sisa kripiknya ke atas meja secara asal, Chouji bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu. Mulai hari ini kau harus hati-hati. _Saa_, aku harap kau tidak memberitahu orang lain mengenai berita terakhir ini karena masih rahasia. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu." lanjut Chouji sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Hah, kau benar. Aku harus hati-hati." Menyadari dirinya terlalu tegang, Naruto meregangkan badannya.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, kau tanya saja pada Uchiha Sasuke. Dia _tuanmu _bukan? Aku yakin dia tahu banyak. Kau tinggal bertanya pada anak itu."

"Unn .." Naruto mengangguk tapa sadar.

"Jadi, mana tugas yang akan kau cetak kali ini." Chouji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tersadar, Naruto meraih tasnya dan buru-buru mengambil laptop miliknya.

"Semoga kau tidak mencetak tugas yang sama dan berulang-ulang."

Mendengar sindiran halus Chouji mengenai tugasnya yang sering salah, dan terpaksa harus mencetak ulang walaupun kesalahannya benar-benar kecil, Naruto hanya memberikan senyum dengan wajah sedikit semu di pipi karena malu.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, kau tidak perlu takut jika tinta habis atau kertas habis. Aku masih punya cadangan diatas rata-rata."

Mendengar sindiran Chouji semakin merajalela, wajah Naruto semakin merah. "Ayolah, Chouji-kun, jangan menggodaku terus."

"Haha .. Oke, ayo kita selesaikan tugasmu. Lima belas menit lagi aku akan ada kelas." ujar Chouji sambil berjalan menuju ke arah printer yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan.

Suasana tegang beberapa menit lalu hilang begitu saja ketika dua orang tersebut kembali sibuk berkutat dengan tugas masing-masing.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit luar biasa di kepala melanda Sasuke. Hampir pukul lima sore ketika ia baru saja selesai dengan mata kuliah terakhirnya. Rasa jengkel karena sakit kepala serta ketidakmunculan Naruto di hadapannya hari ini, membuat Sasuke semakin uring-uringan. Koridor fakultas ekonomi terlihat sepi ketika Sasuke menapaki kakinya melewati deretan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Decit sepatunya terdengar samar memenuhi kekosongan sekitarnya.

Lagi. Kepalanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Memperlambat jalannya, Sasuke memijit pelan keningnya. Berpikir apakah ada makanan yang salah masuk ke dalam perutnya tadi siang saat di kafetaria, Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah kesal.

Angin dingin sore hari langsung menyambutnya ketika Sasuke keluar dari gedung. Langit berwarna kuning orange bertenggar di arah barat. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah parkiran mobil, langkah Sasuke terhenti tiba-tiba ketika derap langkah tergesa seseorang terdengar mendekatinya.

"Sasu—" entah karena pemuda itu memang berlari terlalu cepat atau dia tersandung sesuatu, Sasuke harus menerima hantaman keras di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Jatuh berdebum membentur aspal, Sasuke harus menahan nafas ketika sosok beraroma citrus menekan tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Bodoh" Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram tertahan ketika lengan kirinya seperti dialiri listrik sesaat. Terasa sangat sakit untuk beberapa detik disana.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke."

Bergerak cepat, Naruto buru-buru beranjak dari atas tubuh si raven dan meraih lengan kanan Sasuke supaya pemuda itu berdiri.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Menahan sakit di lengan kiri, kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan.

"Maaf .." ulang Naruto dengan nafas terengah.

"Jika ingin marathon, jangan ditempat umum." lanjut Uchiha bungsu sambil mencoba melangkahkan kaki.

Keseimbangannya sedikit hilang, Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara si pirang terdengar dekat di telinga Sasuke. Mengerjapkan mata dan menggeleng pelan untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalanya, Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn' singkat.

"Maaf .." kata itu keluar lagi dari mulut Naruto sementara kedua tangannya memegangi lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Berhenti meminta maaf terus, dobe." Sasuke berkata dengan nada jengah.

"Sasuke, kau demam."

"Apa?" kening Sasuke berkerut tidak mengerti. Suaranya sendiri terdengar seperti orang linglung.

"Lihat, badanmu panas." Naruto meraba kening Sasuke lalu membandingkan dengan keningnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar demam." lanjut Naruto mantap.

"Bocah." gumam Sasuke pendek ketika melihat kelakuan Naruto. Membandingkan suhu tubuh dengan cara kekanakan. What? Memangnya Sasuke anak TK.

"Tapi badanmu memang panas." ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kembali. Kali ini bukan di kening, tapi di leher si raven.

Perbuatan blak-blakan si pirang otomatis langsung ditepis Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Sasuke sambil mencoba kembali berjalan.

'Apa-apaan sikapnya itu?" batin Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk. Walaupun dia tahu kalau Naruto hanya ingin memeriksa dirinya, tapi entah kenapa sentuhan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa kurang nyaman. Merutuki kepolosan Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa menyumpah dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia menyentuh tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.

Brengsek. Ternyata efek karena telah bercinta dengan si pirang membuat Sasuke selalu menginginkan Naruto. Well, sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit heran, dimana sisi _straightnya _sekarang? Lalu, kenapa hanya karena dekat dengan pemuda pirang—yang tidak lain adalah _schiavonya, _selalu membuat Sasuke ingin melakukan banyak hal pada sosok itu? Berpikir keraspun, Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya.

Membuntuti si raven dari belakang, Naruto hanya berdiam diri. Sebentar-sebentar bibirnya akan mengerucut tanpa sebab.

"Hei." panggil Sasuke ketika ia telah berada di dekat mobilnya.

"Huh?"

"Hari ini, kau ikut denganku."

"Eh?"

Ekspresi itu lagi.

Sasuke berdecak keras. "Dobe, kau sudah berjanji padaku. Aku menginginkannya. Sekarang."

"A-apa?" Naruto yang masih belum mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. Tapi, tak lama berpikir, Naruto berhasil mengerti.

"Ahhh!" Naruto berteriak sendiri dengan heboh.

Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening—heran.

"Eto, Ano—Sasuke. Hari ini—maksudku tidak bisakah hari lain, besok atau lusa mungkin. Aku tidak bisa hari ini—Aku .." Naruto terbata-bata. Bagaimana ia bisa jujur bahwa dirinya belum siap jika harus bersama Sasuke. Ke apartemennya. Ke tempat dimana awal mula 'kecelakaan' terjadi. Ada alasan tersendiri bagi Naruto karena semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan mereka sering berubah tak tentu akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang Sasuke bersikap lembut padanya, tapi di lain sisi, tak jarang pemuda raven itu akan kembali pada kepribadian dinginnya pada si pirang.

"Kau menolak?" tanya Sasuke datar. Tapi iris malamnya menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Iya—eh, maksudku tidak. Aku hanya—" Naruto menelan ludah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ikut aku sekarang. Atau aku akan melakukannya disini."

"Eh?" Naruto terperanjat. "Melakukan?"

Dari jarak sekitar lima meter dari posisinya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menjaga jarak dengannya. "Jangan sampai kesabaranku habis, dobe." ucap Sasuke tidak sabaran. Detik berikutnya, sakit kepala tadi kembali menyerang dirinya.

"Eh, uh, tapi Sasuke .."

Berdecak pelan, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh bagian belakangnya ke sisi mobil.

"Kau mau melakukannya atau tidak." Kali ini, kesabaran Sasuke habis sudah. Bersamaan dengan rasa kesalnya, Sasuke kembali kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh ketika pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur.

'Brengsek. Kenapa tubuhku ini.'

Dengan keadaan setengah sadar karena tubuhnya mendadak lemas, Sasuke melihat Naruto berderap ke arahnya.

"Sasuke."

Tubuh Sasuke ditahan oleh tubuh Naruto. Wangi citrus langsung menyeruak memenuhi indra penciuman Sasuke ketika ia menyadari Naruto tengah menahan tubuhnya dengan posisi memeluk.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja." nada khwatir dari si pirang kembali bergema di telinganya.

'Sial.'

Mencoba menegakan badan. Sasuke kembali mengeleng pelan untuk mengusir rasa pening yang membuat pandangannya berselimut kabut.

"Kau pulang saja sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat." Sasuke berkata sambil melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan mengitari bagian depan mobilnya menuju bangku kemudi.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau tidak sehat. Apa kau yakin kau bisa menyetir dengan keadaan seperti ini?" rasa khwatir terdengar jelas dari kalimat Naruto. Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau pulanglah."

Surai pirang Naruto bergoyang karena gelengan—bersikap menolak perintah si raven.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan Naruto, Sasuke mencoba menutup pintu mobil ketika si pirang menahan gerakannya.

"Aku ikut bersamamu."

.

.

.

Yo, Mina-san.

14/4/2014, Monday at: 13.19

Oke, kali ini fic Blue molor dua minggu lebih, ayey :3 Semoga kesalahan Blue dimaafkan :3 Terimakasih bagi yang telah menunggu dan bersedia baca lanjutannya/masa-masa pemilu memang membuat Blue sibuk, haha—maksudnya sok sibuk/Blue gagal caleg/ngga/

Yup, abaikan yang diatas, sekarang kita bahas chap kali ini. Jujur, Blue kecanduan bikin adegan nganu, maka dari itu buru-buru Blue ambil jalan tengah sebelum tangan ini menghasilkan adegan nista. Oke, tapi ngga menutup kemungkinan Blue bakal bikin adegan 'panas' lagi di chap depan. Blue punya satu pertanyaan (pertanyaan orang amatir ini :3): Menurut Mina-san sekalian yang ketceh2 yang baca fic Blue ini, keberatan ngga kira-kira kalau Blue bikin adegan nganu lagi chap depan :3/pertanyaan apa ini/guncang layar/ Sebenarnya, sebagai orang yang mempunyai imajnasi campur aduk dan gampang galau plus mesum :3 Blue sedikit ngeri kalau fic ini nantinya terlalu vulgar, atau macam, ini ko isinya adegan nganu mulu, getuh atau apalah :3

Oke, pertanyaannya cukup itu saja. Oh, iya, sekali lagi ini BOYS LOVE, Blue ngga ada niatan bikin pairing straight, hehe :3 SasuNaru itu forever always lah, kalau Blue bisa bikin pairing lain, berarti Blue berhasil jadi Author/bangga :3 Sekali lagi bagi yang mengharapkan pair lain, Blue lagi berusaha sekuat tenaga nyari feels supaya muncul pair baru :3 Dan kalau ada yang pernah bilang Sasu itu modus. YUP, anda benar sekaliiii .. Blue suka Sasu modus and moody, Blue suka bikin perasaan Sasu kacau *smirk, Trus Naru Blue bikin tsun, unyu, nistah gitu :3 Apa Blue dah pernah bilang kalau Naru itu masih VirginPolosTanpaBelumPernahDisentuhOlehSiappun (expect si Sasu teme :3) Yay, itulah alasan kenapa Naru begitu polos mau-maunya dimodusin Sasu :3

Yosh, Sampai disini bincang-bincang (kemana-mana) Blue, jika kurang berkenan, mohon dilewatkan saja :3 Terimakasih kepada readers yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca fic Blue, paporite n polow, pembaca baru—terimkasih atas partisipasinya :3 Semoga masih berkenan ngasih ripiu buat Blue. Saa, saatnya ucapan trims buat ripiuwer chap sebelumnya :D

**hanazawa kay, Vianycka Hime, RisaSano, lenia, langit cerah184, Dinda Clyne, Red-Roslyn, harukichi ajibana, askasufa, Nam Min Seul, MizuKaze Naru, Lee Muti, mifta , Zen Ikkika, in my bla-bla mind, kuroko, iche , megajewels2312, etinprawati, Guest, miszshanty05, ryu, Harpaairiry, deviluk shin ryu, yuzuru, obs29, RaFa LLight S.N, sanaki chan, Ciput, gici love sasunaru, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, A-Drei, o.O rambu no baka, LoMI, Aki-Ame Kyuuran, NS, yassir2374, ChukheNalu 4ev, Yuura Shiraku**

Sampai jumpa di chap depan Mina :D

Mind to give me a one or two word for this chap

Jaa Nee

*Chuu


End file.
